


The Anchor

by MissAllySwan



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Foster Care, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Sam Atwood came from a broken home. She and her brother, Ryan, had lost hope. And then her oldest brother Trey got her and Ryan arrested and kicked out of the only home they've ever known. What they didn't expect is for their public defender to take them home for the weekend.
Kudos: 6





	1. The Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. or any of its characters. I only own Sam; she belongs to me. Anything else that you may recognize belongs to FOX, Warner Brothers, & Josh Schwartz.

* * *

Sam’s POV

My name is Sam Atwood and my life sucks.

It starts with my family: My mother, Dawn, is an alcoholic who spends pretty much every waking moment drunk. And then she could become just as bad as my father and all those other men she dates.

My father, Frank, is prison and has been since I was nine years old. He was convicted for robbery, though there are a bunch of other charges he should be in there for. Like, domestic violence, child abuse, rape, ect. He used to have a few drinks and then beat up my mom; it was just her at first. But then he started to do it to me and my brothers. Then I was eight years old when he raped me. The only ones who know are brothers. Well technically, after dad was arrested I did tell my mother, but I’m sure by now she’s forgotten. But it’s for the best. One minute she didn’t believe and the next she was telling me it was my fault.

Then there are my mother’s multiple boyfriends over the years after our father got arrested. They were all scum. They would sit around all day getting drunk and beating the hell out of me and my brothers if we pissed them off; that wasn’t too hard to do. Some of them also liked to do things to me.

My oldest brother, Trey, is a criminal. He’s gotten arrested a couple times but has gotten off lucky. He was able to come home. He always gets me and Ryan into shit. One day, going along with this stupid shit Trey does is going to come to bite us on the ass.

My twin brother, Ryan, is the only one that makes my family redeemable. He protects me. He is the only one that cares about me more than himself. He’s my best friend. He’s the only one I trust completely. We’re almost always together.

But even with Ryan, my family—which now consists of my mother, Trey, Ryan, and my mother’s boyfriend A.J.—sucks.

We live in this dump in Chino, California. I’d rather be anywhere else; but I know I’m never going to get out of here. I remember when I was little, I used to dream about getting out of Chino and actually having a decent life. But I lost hope in that a long time ago.

I accepted the fact that this is my life and it sucks.

Sometimes I wish I could just end it.

* * *

One night, Ryan and I were walking with Trey. He apparently wanted to teach us something. I didn’t know what, but I had this feeling it was probably illegal. I knew I probably shouldn’t have gone, but I wasn’t going to stay at the house. A.J. had already had his third beer for the night so I figured whatever Trey wanted to do couldn’t be as bad as whatever A.J. could do, right?

“I’m your big brother. If I don’t teach you guys this, who will?” Trey says as he goes up to a car and smashes the window. Ryan and I looked at each other; we both knew this wasn’t a good idea.

“I don’t know, Trey.” Ryan shakes his head.

“Quite being a little bitch and get in!” Trey yelled as he got into the car. Ryan slammed the door to the driver’s side and started running over to the passenger’s side.

“This is a bad idea.” I said, running after Ryan. I knew that he knew it was.

“Come on, get in! Let’s go, Ryan, Sam.” Trey urged.

I had a really bad a feeling about this and that was confirmed as we watched as a cop car backs up and the sirens are turned on.

“Damn it!” Trey says as he manages to get the car to work and starts driving away. Ryan and I run after and manage to get into the backseat. Trey starts speeding up as the cop starts chasing us; this is really bad. But we are cut off by another cop car; basically we were screwed.

“No, no, no, no, no.” I said, shaking my head; this is bad.

“Police! Put your hands up! On the dash where I can see them! Now!” One cop yelled, walking towards the car followed the others. Trey, Ryan, and I did what they said.

It seemed I was wrong; this was worse than staying home.

* * *

Ryan and I were in juvie. We were separated for a while into different sides of the prison as we are different genders. We had no idea what happened to Trey but I’m pretty sure he’s going to be in jail for a while. I mean, he did steal a car and have a gun. Ryan and I were brought together into a visiting room. We were uncuffed and we were met by a man with dark hair, holding some files; I guess that would be our lawyer. They said we would be appointed one.

“Ryan?” He looked to Ryan and then to me. “Samette?” I rolled my eyes at hearing that name. Legally, that’s my name; Samette Atwood. I hate it. Apparently the story goes, when my mom was pregnant with Ryan and I, she thought she was having twin boys. They were shocked that they had one boy and a girl—me. When they told them _‘it’s a girl’_ he said _‘Damn it!’_ so they decided to call me Samette—Sam for short.

I hate my name.

“It’s Sam.” I corrected.

“I’m Sandy Cohen. The court’s appointed me as the public defender for you both.” I looked at the man as he extended a hand out to me and then to Ryan when I didn’t take it; Ryan didn’t either.

We both sat down next to each other without speaking.

“You could do worse.” Sandy added as he sat down across from us. He opened the files, putting them on the table. “You okay? They treating you alright?” He then asks and I almost want to laugh; we’re in juvie.

“Where’s our brother?” Ryan asks.

“How is he?” I ask.

“Uh, Trey is over 18. Trey stole a car; Trey had a gun in his pants, an ounce of pot in his pocket, a couple of priors. I'm guessing right now, Trey's looking at three to five years.” He tells us and I pretty much saw that coming. I didn’t know he had pot, but I don’t know why I’m surprised because of some of his friends.

“Anyways, Trey isn’t my concern.” Sandy says. “This your first time in lock up?”

He looks both of us over and we both nod.

“I’m assuming you both don’t want to come back.” He adds and I nodded—for the two of us—though I can’t make any promises because unfortunately, I’m an Atwood. My family can always find a way to get me and Ryan into these kind of situations.

“Now your grades— _aren’t great._ ” Sandy says, looking between our files. Well that probably had to do with the fact that we stopped going to most of our classes and not doing any work. But there was no use in school; Ryan and I are going to be in Chino for the rest of our life.

“Suspended twice for fighting…” He trails. Maybe it wouldn’t have happened if the people at our school weren’t such assholes.

“Test scores…98 percentile?” He looks at us, shocked at the results. “Ryan, Sam, if you two start going to class…are you two thinking about college?”

Ryan and I snorted.

“Have either of you given any thought to your futures?” Sandy asks. Sure, I have given thought, but I knew that neither Ryan nor I were going anywhere. “Look, I’m on your side here. Help me out.”

“Modern medicine is advancing to the point where the average human life span will be 100.” Ryan says and glances at me.

“And I read this article which said Social Security is supposed to run out by the year 2025, which means people are going to have to stay at their jobs until they're 80.” I continued.

“So we don't want to commit to anything too soon.” Ryan finishes and in return, Sandy chuckles. At least someone found the two of us funny.

“I can plead this down to a misdemeanor. Probation.” Sandy tells us, getting back to the matter of our situation. I guess that’s a good thing. “But know this: Stealing a car because your big brother told you to is stupid, and it’s weak. Now that’s two things you can’t afford to be anymore.”

“Two more things.” Ryan responded.

“Do you want to change that?” Sandy asks. “Then you have to get over the fact that life dealt you a bad hand. I get it. We're cut from the same deck, Ryan. I grew up, no money, bad part of the Bronx. My father was gone; my mother worked all the time. I was pissed off. I was _stupid_.”

I seriously doubt he could compare his family to mine. I doubt he’s never had the crap beat out of him. I also seriously doubt he’s ever been raped.

“And look at you now.” I responded.

“Smart kids like you two, you’ve got to have a plan. Some kind of dream.” Sandy said. I used to have a dream, but then I grew up. I realized it’s never going to happen.

“Yeah sure.” I said, in disbelief.

“Let me tell you something. Where Sam and I are from, having a dream doesn’t make you smart. Knowing it won’t come true, that does.” Ryan told him. It didn’t matter what we wanted. Our dreams aren’t going to come true. We’re nothing. We are nothing. Sooner or later, we had to accept that. We’ll be lucky if Ryan and I aren’t like Trey when we are twenty-one.

Sandy didn’t say much more to us after that. But he got us released out of juvie into our mother’s custody; though that didn’t really do much to comfort me. We got our belongings and we were waiting outside. Sandy had decided to stay until our mom arrived.

“My office will contact you to remind you both about your hearing.” Sandy told us.

“We’ll remember.” Ryan said.

Suddenly our mother’s car turns around the corner and then stops, half way up on the sidewalk in front of us. I guess mom was still driving drunk.

“Unbelievable!” Mom exclaims as she gets out of the car. She was pissed and I wasn’t surprised. I was starting to wonder if I’d be safer in juvie than at home. “What kind of family I’ve got, huh? What the hell did I do to deserve this family?”

I ask myself that same question.

“Mrs. Atwood? I’m Sandy Cohen, Ryan and Sam’s attorney.” Sandy steps forward towards my mother.

“You should’ve let them rot in there!” My mother replies. “Like their father is doing and like their older brother is gonna. Let’s go Ryan! Let’s go Sam!” She gets back into the car. I guess she was ready to get back home and open another bottle. I was sure when we got home, A.J. was going to kick our asses or something.

I don’t want to go home.

Ryan and I slipped our hands into the pockets of our jeans as we took a step towards the car, looking down at the pavement.

“Ryan. Sam.” We both turned to face Sandy. “I’m going to give you two my card. My home number. If you need somebody, if things get to be too much, call me.” I looked at him and down at the card as I slipped it into my pocket. Was this guy for real? It was nice; why was he being so nice to us?

“Let’s go!” Mom yells, becoming impatient.

“Alright!” Ryan yells back and pulls me along. We had to get home to our _wonderful life_ in Chino.

* * *

We got home and like usual, A.J. was sitting on the couch with another beer in his hand, watching a football game. All he does is sit around all day drinking. When he’s not doing that, he’s screwing my mother, beating the crap out of Ryan or me, or touching me. My mom pushed past Ryan and I, going into the kitchen and pouring herself a drink. Ryan and I remained silent.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Mom eventually spoke after pouring herself a second drink.

“We’re sorry.” Ryan says and I nodded. Though I didn’t know what we really had to be sorry for; we didn’t steal the car.

“Ryan, Sam, I want you both out of my house. I want you both out!”

“What?” I asked; was she really kicking us out?

“But mom…where are we going to go?” Ryan asks. It’s not like we really had anywhere else to go.

“You heard your brother. Get your stuff and get out.” A.J. told Ryan. “But I think it’d be okay if Sam stayed.”

“You are such a perv.” I shook my head.

“What was that bitch?” A.J. turned around; I guess he pulled his head out of his ass long enough that he heard me.

“You leave her alone.” Ryan stepped in front of me. “This isn’t even your house.”

“You a tough guy now?” A.J. stepped closer to Ryan.

“Ryan don’t—“ I pleaded. I knew if A.J. was pushed enough that he was start beating the crap of Ryan and maybe even the both of us.

“A.J. stop. Ryan, you and Sam need to just leave.” Mom said. Once again, she was doing nothing to stop him. All she would do is stand there and drink. She never stopped them.

“Why don’t you worry about your own kids, A.J.? Instead of freeloading off my mom and touching my sister.” Ryan pushed it. A.J. then started to beat on Ryan.

“STOP IT!” I screamed.

Ryan punches A.J. back and then I kicked him in the knee. That’s when he grabbed me leg, making me fall. He then pushed himself up and kicked me in the stomach and in the face. A.J. then drags us to the bedroom Ryan and I share. We pack a few things into our backpacks and then we leave the house quickly before A.J. could start beating us up again.

Ryan and I get on our bikes and we go into town where we find a payphone to us. Ryan tries calling a few of his friends from school; none of which can give us a place to crash.

“Looks like we’re homeless.” Ryan comments.

“You know…you could call him.” I said, handing him the business card we got from our attorney only a few hours prior. I mean what do we have to lose at this point?

“I don’t know.” Ryan shakes his head. I rolled my eyes and I went to the phone. I called the number—we had nothing else to lose.

“It’s Sam Cohen. Our mom kicked us out of the house.” I said and I didn’t have to say anything much more before he agreed to come get us; I was actually kind of surprised. I didn’t think he’d agree to come get us. I told him where we were and we waited about twenty minutes before he pulled up.

“I told you.” Sandy said after he rolled down the window. “You could do worse.”

Ryan and I got into the car. He got into the front passenger seat and I got into the back. Sandy drove out of Chino. I leaned my head against the window and shut my eyes as my head was starting to pound. But not for too long. I didn’t want to fall asleep. As we got out Chino, wherever we were, it actually looked nice. The ocean—for one—was beautiful. Eventually after it got dark, Sandy pulled into a gated community and then a driveway of a big house. Was this really where he lives?

“This is a nice car. I didn’t know your type of lawyer made money.” Ryan commented.

“No, we don’t. But my wife does.” Sandy replied. I wonder what she did and what she was like. Ryan and I took off our seatbelts but Sandy stopped us from leaving the car. “Um you know, why don’t you two stay here for a minute? I’ll be back.”

I guess he had to tell the wife that he decided to bring two clients home with him.

Sandy takes the keys from the car and then hesitates; is he afraid we’ll steal the car?

“It’s no fun if the key’s in the car.” Ryan joked. Sandy left the keys in the car and then went inside the house. We sat there for a minute but then left the car, walking to the end of the driveway. Ryan lit a cigarette and I took in a breath of air; I felt like I could actually breathe. It didn’t smell like Chino; that’s a good thing. The neighborhood didn’t look too bad either.

We looked to our right and noticed a girl standing in her driveway next door.

“Who are you?” The girl asks, looking directly at Ryan.

“Whoever you want me to be.” Ryan replies and I almost snort.

“Can I bum a cigarette?” She asks and Ryan hand her one. She holds it up to his which was sticking out of his mouth. She then takes a puff. “You don’t smoke?” She looks at me.

I shook my head.

I tried it once and hated it.

“Thanks.” She then says, looking back to Ryan.

“And who are you?” I ask her.

“Isn’t obvious? I’m the girl next door.” She laughs. “So what are you two doing here, seriously?”

“Seriously?” Ryan asks and we look at each other; I wonder if he’ll tell a story or lie. “We stole a car.”

“Really?” The girl seems intrigued.

“Well actually our brother stole a car.” I corrected.

“He crashed it. Anyways, he’s in jail. We got out but then our mom kicked us out.” Ryan continued.

“She was pissed and drunk.” I added.

“And now Mr. Cohen took us in.” Ryan finished.

The girl laughed. “So you’re their cousins from Boston, right?”

So we told the truth and she doesn’t believe it. Well, if I lived her life I don’t know if I would’ve either. These people I’m sure live that life that’s like living in a bubble. No bad stuff ever happens here. I guess it is better that she doesn’t believe us; it’s not like we’ll be here long anyways.

“Right.” Ryan nodded; he’d leave it at that.

“Hi Marissa.” We turn around to see Sandy. At least now I know her name.

“Hi, Mr. Cohen. I was just meeting your niece and nephew.” She replies.

“Right, my favorite niece and nephew: Sam & Ryan. All the way from Seattle.” Sandy says and well that may have just thrown that lie out the window.

“Seattle?”

“Dad lives there. Mom lives in Boston.” Ryan comes up with quickly.

“So we’re really excited about you fashion show fund-raiser for tomorrow night.” Sandy quickly changes the subject.

“Really?” Marissa questions.

“No.”

Marissa laughs and I smiled a bit; well that was honest. I don’t if the girl was excited about it herself. I looked over at seeing a car pull up calling out for Marissa; I guess that would be the boyfriend. The cute ones always have a boyfriend. She gets into the car and they drive off.

“Let’s go inside.” Sandy tells us after Ryan puts out the cigarette. We walk into the house, taking in the surrounding. This place seemed to be bigger on the inside, it felt weird. It was big and it looked amazing. Sandy leads Ryan and I outside to back, past the pool and into what looked like a small house.

I guess it’s a pool house.

“This is where you two will be staying.” Sandy says. “Also, this is the queen of the manor herself, my wife, Kirsten.”

“Hi Ryan. Sam. Welcome to our home.” She says. She seemed to be very nice. I didn’t understand why these people were being so nice to us; usually people aren’t. “If you two need anything, Rosie can help you.” I guess she is like their maid or something.

“Thank you.” I said.

“Thanks very much.” Ryan says.

They left us alone after that. The bed was big so I guess we could share the bed. We shared a small bed in Chino for most of our childhood, so this was nothing compared. This is really nice.

While Ryan fixed the bed, I went into the bathroom. I lifted my black tank top and saw a big bruise on my stomach that was fresh. I had other healing bruises and cuts on my arms and face. At least I don’t have a black eye this time. My face and stomach still hurt from the beating, but I’d get used to it. I have had much worse than what I got today.

_I won’t cry._

I splashed water on my face and took a breath. _It would fine_. I tried to convince myself out that. I left the bathroom and laid down on the right side of the bed. I shut my eyes, feeling exhausted, I just wish I would be able to sleep through the night.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

Sam woke up screaming a little past two in the morning. At least it was earlier than the night before. This has happened every night for the past few years. Sam has night terrors and I’m always here for her; someone had to be. I rubbed her back to calm her down—or at least stop the screaming.

“You’re okay.” I told her.

“Sorry.” She apologizes; she always does.

“Want to talk about it?” I ask.

“You know the answer.” She replied; she never does.

“I’ll get some water, okay?” I told her. I left the pool house and tried to carefully enter the main house without making a sound. I don’t want to disturb anyone. I walked into the kitchen and the lights were on. I see Sandy standing at the stove.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asks.

“I did for a bit.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, my sister just has bad dreams. So I’m getting some water.” I explained. I didn’t really want to go into detail about that; it wasn’t my business to tell.

“Would you want to try some tea? It might help her sleep. It always helps Kirsten.” Sandy offers and I reluctantly nodded, only because I knew he had already been making some. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have bothered. “Does she have bad dreams a lot?”

“Yeah.” I shrugged.

“Is she okay?”

“She will be.” I said. I was used to this.

“Do you two need anything else? It’s not a bother—“

“We’re fine.” I insisted. They had none enough already. A few minutes later, he handed me a cup of tea and brought it back to Sam. She drank some of it before going back to sleep. I stayed awake until I was sure she was asleep, like I did every night.

* * *

Sam’s POV

Ryan and I woke up in the morning. We stood outside the pool house, just looking around. It was quiet here. We weren’t used to the quiet; it was nice. After a while, Ryan and I went into the house. We wandered into the living room where we found a boy—probably around our age—sitting on floor, playing video games. That must be their son.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” Ryan repeated. I just waved, shyly.

“Want to play?” He asks, looking over to the TV. I hadn’t really ever played video games—well I hadn’t played one in years. I remember they were fun. Ryan shrugs, but the two of us sit down on opposite sides of the boy as he then handed us each a controller. He then started a multiplayer game.

“I’m Seth.” He tells us.

“Ryan.”

“Sam.”

Ryan nor I knew how to play this game but by the second game we had an idea. Seth was better than us—mostly because we still were learning what to do.

“Oh, looks like someone is trying to be a hero, but he got a little cocky.” Seth says, in a trash talking tone. He then killed Ryan in the game. “What happened to your head, dude? Did someone die?”

“So did you.” I said as I then managed to kill Seth’s character.

“Hey wanna play grand theft auto? It’s pretty cool. You can steal cars…” He trails off as I give him a look. I wasn’t sure if he knew about that’s sort of how we ended up in jail. I can vouch for the fact that stealing cars isn’t cool. “Not that that’s cool…or uncool…I don’t know…”

I chuckled amusingly. Seth seemed excited; it might because he had some people to play with. I got the feeling he didn’t have many friends.

“I see you three have met.” Sandy says as he walks in. “Now Seth what are you doing inside on this beautiful day? Why don’t you show Ryan and Sam around?”

“Yeah because it’s so great here.” Seth replies sarcastically. I’m sure that there was more to do here than in Chino; at the very least there is more stuff to do here that’s legal.

“What do you guys do around here?” Ryan asks before I could.

Sandy then gives us some suggestions and then Seth suddenly jumps up with an idea after hearing his dad mentioning that he was going down to the beach to surf. Apparently Seth had his own boat. I wouldn’t mind seeing it. We went down to the harbor and Seth showed us his boat ‘Summer Breeze’. Seth wanted to take Ryan and I out sailing on it.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.” Seth urged.

“You two have fun.” I said. I was terrified of water. I don’t swim. I don’t get into pools—unless it’s like shallow—and I don’t get into boats.

“No, Sam, please it’ll be fun.” Seth apparently was not satisfied with my answer. I don’t get on boats. I don’t get in the ocean.

“Sam, it’ll be fine.” Ryan urged, trying to get me on the boat.

“We’ll only go out a few feet.” Seth offered.

“I’m feeding you both to the sharks first.” I growled as I finally walked onto the boat. I sat down in the middle of the boat and held onto something. We didn’t go very far out, thankfully. We just kind of sat there on the boat as it drifted a few feet out. I mean, it was okay—it’d probably be better if I was someone who wasn’t afraid of water—or drowning.

“I have this plan. I don’t know what you guys would think but next July, I want to sail to Tahiti. With the trade winds shifting west, I can do it in 44 days. Maybe even 42.” Seth tells us.

“That sounds really cool, man.” Ryan replied.

“What do you think, Sam?” Seth asks.

“You don’t want to know my opinion.” I said. Personally, I thought it sounded insane, but I’m not the best judge on this subject. “Try asking someone who isn’t afraid of the water.”

“Yeah, I’ll just hit the high seas and catch fish off the side of the boat. Grill them right there. Just total quite; solitude.” Seth says.

“Won’t that get lonely?” I ask.

“I’ll have Summer.”

“I think that’s kind of implied.” I laughed.

“No, not the boat. It’s the girl the boat’s named after.” Seth explained. Oh, that made more sense. That’s actually kind of sweet.

“She must be stoked.” Ryan says.

“She has no idea.” Seth says.

“What?” I ask. This was confusing. So he was taking Summer with him but she had no idea about this boat or anything? How did this make any sense?

“I’ve never talked to her before.” Seth explains. I guess that makes this whole trip plan, a dream, in which he takes the girl of his dreams with him. It’d be interesting to see who this Summer is; maybe Ryan could convince Seth to talk to her.

Soon after that, at my request, we docked the boat. We had just gotten back to shore when Sandy found us, clearly after he had finished surfing.

“Hey, I thought we’d head over to the fashion show around seven.” Sandy said. Oh right, I had forgotten about that thing that girl Marissa was throwing. I think she invited us—well Ryan—to that.

“Yeah, have fun.” Seth said. He seemed to like the idea of going as much as I would.

“Seth, it’s a new school year.”

“It’s the same kid dad.” He replied. “Why do we need a fashion show? Every day is a fashion show for these people.” I laughed as I could see the potential in that being true.

“Yeah well, Ryan and Sam have to go. Marissa invited them.” Sandy said.

“Marissa invited them?” Seth looks at us.

“She invited Ryan.” I said. Though I was almost completely sure she had a boyfriend, she seemed to like Ryan.

“Seriously? I’ve lived next door to Marissa pretty much my entire life. Literally, like forever. Her dad almost married my mom even, and she’s never even invited me to a birthday party.” Seth pouts. Wow, that seemed to be pretty heavy stuff.

“That’s not true. They didn’t almost get married.” Sandy said; of course he’d deny that. I wonder what the story with that is.

“Maybe Summer will be there.” Ryan said.

“That’s interesting. She is Marissa’s best friend. You said 7:00?” Seth nodded and then turned to his dad whom nodded.

“You can count me out.” I said.

“You should go too.” Sandy said.

“I wasn’t invited and it’s not like I have anything to wear.” I said. I didn’t really want to go. And I’m not sure my tank tops and t-shirts accompanied by some ripped jeans would be appreciated by these people. I’d be fine staying in the pool house by myself; I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

“I’m sure Kirsten can loan you something.” Sandy offered.

“No, it’s fine.” I said, not wanting to be a bother.

“Sam. You and Ryan have to go. Please, I cannot suffer through this thing alone.” Seth said, practically begging me.

“You can’t make me go alone either.” Ryan added. Seriously? Were they all ganging up on me about a stupid party? Ryan and I aren’t even supposed to be here. It’s not like anyone would miss us—or at least me. But I guess I had no choice in the matter.

* * *

When we got back to the house, the three of us played some video games and had some lunch. Today, at least so far, had been fun. I had never had much fun before, at least like this.

Eventually it was time to get ready for that party. I took a shower. I had stolen some of my mother’s makeup before we left, so I put that on my face. I had to cover the bruises. I even covered some that were visible on my arms. I did not want anyone asking questions as Ryan and I are supposed to be Seth’s cousins. When I came out of the shower, I found that Kirsten had left a dress for me. She also left a necklace and a pair of shoes. It was a tailored dark blue dress that actually fit me well. I then put the shoes on and attempted to walk in them; I tripped on my third step.

Ryan caught me. “Careful.” He said as he put on something that I figured that Sandy had let him borrow for tonight.

I look at the necklace. It’s beautiful but I don’t know if I should wear it. I mean, it’s all too much. But then pushed that feeling away. I didn’t want to seem ungrateful or anything. I had Ryan put it on me and then I attempted to put my hair back into a braid while Ryan attempted to do his tie; neither of us were having luck. We didn’t have experience with doing the other so we couldn’t help each other. We kept trying, but it wasn’t happening.

Maybe I’ll just leave it down even with the mess it is and Ryan can just go open collar.

We turned around as we heard a knock and then Sandy walked into the room.

“Hey.” Ryan said.

“Look at that. It looks like a perfect fit; both of you.” Sandy said and I slightly grinned. I didn’t look awful in this dress either.

“Tell Kirsten thanks for me.” I said.

“Where’s your tie, Ryan?” Sandy then asked him as I attempted to do my hair again; no luck.

“I’m not going to wear one.” Ryan said, not wanting to admit he couldn’t tie a tie. “Open collar is a good look.”

“I didn’t know how to tie a tie until I was 25.” Sandy said, not buying into Ryan’s excuse. “Come on, give me your tie.”

Ryan sighed and turned around as I continued to try and do my hair. I watched from the mirror as I did so as Sandy did Ryan’s tie and told how to do it. I’m glad I’m a girl so I don’t need to know how to do that.

“Sam, do you need help with your hair?” Sandy asked.

“No, it’s okay.” I said. I doubted he knew how to do it anyways; Ryan doesn’t know either so it wouldn’t bother me.

“Humor me.” Sandy said and I nodded as I handed him the brush.

“I had a younger sister when I was going up so I learned how to do braids.” Sandy adds and I grinned a bit. I probably could have done it myself if my mother had taught me, but she never did. I’m lucky that I knew how to put my hair back in a ponytail.

“So you and Ryan got to hang out with Seth.” Sandy said, striking up a conversation as he did my hair. “Was that alright? He’s an interesting kid if you get to know him.” I grinned.

“I like him.” I said.

“He’s cool.” Ryan added.

“Cool, huh?” Sandy says. I’m sure he was amused that somebody liked Seth and thought he’s cool. I gathered by our conversation earlier that he doesn’t have many friends, if any at all. It sucks, I mean, I like him. Sandy finishes my hair and takes a step back. I turned to the side and looked it over; it’s perfect. “There you go.”

“Thanks.” I said with a genuine smile as I stood next to Ryan. This definitely beats a jumpsuit and sitting with a bunch of criminals. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be as horrible as I dread it could be.

* * *

Ryan and I stood outside where the party was being held. There were a lot of people and it was kind of overwhelming—being here with these people. Ryan and I may look the part, but we are out of place. I just hope that no one figures out the truth.

“Welcome to the dark side.” Seth comes out of nowhere.

“Yeah.” I stood by Seth as a woman then started to flirt with Ryan, asking about how he could stand living in Boston with it being so cold.

Then a woman approached me.

“Do you like Seattle?” This woman asks.

“It’s okay. I don’t really like all the rain.” I said cleverly.

“I know, it sounds so depressing.” She nods.

Eventually I managed to get away from her and found Ryan when another woman approached us; this was already getting tiring.

“Did I hear you two are from Canada?” She asks. Ryan and I look at each other for a moment, deciding on what to say.

“Yes we are.” We say in unison.

Eventually the women of Newport left us alone and I walked over to the bar with Ryan.

“Can I get a Seven and Seven?” Ryan asked; that was one of my mother’s favorite drinks. The bartender went ahead without asking for I.D. Ryan looked at me and then shrugged before taking the drink. I just took a water. I don’t know if I’d be able to get away with it, but I wasn’t going to take the chance. Besides, I don’t want to end up like my mother.

Kirsten then walks over, eyeing Ryan after he took a sip. I guess I ended up making the right decision after all. Ryan handed her the drink.

“I want my husband to be right about the two of you.” Kirsten says before walking away. I know that she was probably worried about us being in her home and being around Seth. I understood why but it didn’t make me feel any better. I mean, we’re not really criminals; and I knew that’s what she thinking.

I decided to go find Seth. I found him as some tall guy pushed him aside and called him a ‘queer’. So I guess there are a bunch of assholes here too; it doesn’t surprise me though.

“My summer vacation is great. Thanks for asking.” Seth says sarcastically as if that guy were talking to him. I looked him over—something about his voice was familiar; I don’t know why.

“You okay?” I ask and as Ryan joins us.

“Summer’s right over there. Look. I’m sorry.” Seth says and we turned around to look, but only for a moment. She is pretty. She had long curly dark hair. “Don’t look. Don’t look.”

“I think it’s a bit late.” I laughed as Sandy walked over.

“Hi dad.” Seth said.

I didn’t pay attention to whatever Sandy and Seth said as I was somewhat focused on whatever Summer and Marissa were saying. I noticed that were looking over here in this direction and it didn’t take a genius to figure out they were probably checking out Ryan. I’m sure if they thought he was from here, they’d be all over him. I’m sure guys would also be trying to seduce me.

“Is that Summer?” I then heard Sandy ask as Seth awkwardly walks away.

“Way to salt his game, Mr. Cohen.” Ryan comments as the two of us walk away from the scene.

Ryan and I followed Seth over to a table. I arched my eyebrow at realizing it was the table for the little kids, but the two of us sat down anyways. I didn’t know if there was anywhere else. Oh well, the night is already awkward.

Marissa walked onto the stage. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you all so much for coming. Every year, we put on a fashion show to raise money for the battered women shelter. It's such a good cause, you guys, and we couldn't do any of it without your support and the support of Fashion Island and all their great stores. All right, enjoy the show!”

I watched the fashion show and I liked pretty much all the outfits. I noticed that Seth was staring when Summer came out. I also took notice of how Marissa looked directly at Ryan the entire time she was showing off a piece. I looked over and noticed that the guy whom had been an ass to Seth earlier, didn’t look too happy. He must be the boyfriend. I really hope this doesn’t come back to bite the two of us on the ass later.

Finally, the party was over and I stood outside with Ryan. Then suddenly Summer came up to the two of us with another boy.

“Hi.” She said, in a flirtatious tone.

“Hi.” Ryan repeated.

“I’m Summer.”

“We know.” Ryan and I said in unison; Summer seemed to be flattered by that.

“I’m Ryan.” He told her.

“Are you two…”

“Gross.” I shook my head.

“My sister, Sam.” Ryan told her.

“Anyways, this is my friend Ricky, anyways, we’re going—there’s a party at my friend Holly’s.” Summer explained; was she inviting the two of us to a party?

“You should come too.” Ricky said, looking directly at me; I guess he thinks I’m cute.

“If you two need a ride…or if you,” Summer added, looking at Ryan. “Need anything else. Let me know.” She said before running off with the guy. They jumped onto the back of the truck and then motioned for us to come. Ryan put up a finger telling them to wait a minute; I guess he was going to try and bring Seth along.

“We should go to that party at that girl Holly’s place.” Ryan suggested when we found Seth.

“No, that’s okay.” Seth shook his head.

“Summer and Ricky invited us.”

“Summer invited you?” Seth asked Ryan, looking hurt.

“Us.” I corrected; I might as well make it more irresistible. “Summer actually asked for you.”

“She did?” Seth asked, not believing it. But then we turned around to see Summer, motioning for us to hurry up and get in the truck. I guess Seth took it as it was true as he then quickly ran towards the truck with Ryan and I following.

Maybe this could be fun.

* * *

“Wecome to the dark side.” Ryan and I say as we look around at the party.

“Oh…cocaine…that’s awesome.” Seth mentions at seeing the guy snorting cocaine.

Ryan and I stay close together as Seth goes off somewhere. This party—I don’t know what to think. I looked over and then saw Marissa’s boyfriend—I think his name’s Luke—leaving with another girl. What was that about?

I decided maybe I should go to the bathroom—mostly when I saw Marissa approach Ryan. I left the bathroom quicker than I went in as it pretty much looked like there was a threesome going on in the bathtub; now I’ll never want to take a bath again.

I then went outside where that guy Ricky approached me.

“Want a beer?” He asks and I shake my head.

“No thanks.”

“Come on, have a drink. You should loosen up.” He urges.

“I don’t drink.” I said. I wasn’t going to take a step closer to becoming like my mother. I might not even have a drink when I turn twenty-one; I didn’t want to chance it.

“Do you want to dance?” He asks.

“Sure.” I agreed, hoping I didn’t regret saying ‘yes’. I smiled as we danced with some space apart for a while. In between he chugged down another beer—I hope he isn’t too wasted, but I had to admit, this was actually kind of fun.

Then I watched as Ryan came outside and Summer came onto him.

“What’s your name again?” She asks.

“Ryan.”

“Ryan?” Summer laughs and then spills her drink on him as she wraps an arm around him. “Oops, I am so wasted!” I guess she was really drunk. I stopped dancing with Ricky and looked over as Seth walked over, looking confused at what was happening between Ryan and Summer.

“What’s going on?” Seth asks as Ryan tries to push Summer away; this didn’t look good.

“Excuse me!?” Summer said, getting pissed off at the rejection.

“What are you doing? I named my boat after her?” Seth asked.

“Ew, who are you?” Summer asked; this was really bad.

“Seth, it’s not what you think.” I said.

“She’s really drunk.” Ryan said.

“Are you seriously with this loser?” Ricky asks.

“Shut up.” I pushed Ricky away and along with Ryan, went after Seth, whom was hurt and probably a little drunk; maybe coming here was a bad idea.

“Seth, wait.” I said.

“Don’t touch me!” Seth yelled and suddenly the room was silent. He looked between the two of us—why was he yelling at me too? Summer wasn’t flirting with me. “You know what? Why don’t you two go back to Chino? I’m sure there’s a perfectly good car in the parking lot you can steal.”

I looked at Ryan and then the two of us looked around as Seth went off to the beach.

“Chino? Ew.” Summer said and walked away.

“I heard Chino girls like it rough.” Ricky said and I spit in his face; he’s a pig. I then quickly run out of the house, trying to go after Seth. I tried to stop him; he should get home, but I knew his mother wasn’t going to be happy with us when she saw him drunk.

“Seth—“

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Hey, I didn’t say I was done with you.” Ricky pulled me back and then slowly moved his hand up my dress. I pushed him away and then kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall onto the sand.

“Get away from me.” I said, trying to go after Seth but found that these guys were messing with him. I then turned to see Ricky getting up, now standing with a few friends of his.

“Looks like we need to teach these bitches a lesson.” Ricky said and I backed up as they walked towards me.

“RYAN!” I screamed.

“Hey! Put him down! Get away from her!” Ryan said as he came running onto the beach.

Luke puts Seth down and then goes up to Ryan. He pushes him. Then Ricky went up to me and grabbed my breasts.

“And what if I don’t?” Ricky tested.

Ryan then punched the both of them and they returned the favor by starting to punch him. Then I tried to intervene, getting hit a few times. Seth then got hit by just being in the way; wrong place at the wrong time. Eventually I fell onto the ground with Ryan after getting hit hard in the face.

“Welcome to The O.C., bitches!” Luke yelled.

“This is how it’s done in Orange County.” Ricky added.

Ricky, Luke, and the rest of the team then left the three of us there on the ground.

I guess Orange County isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.

Ryan and I helped Seth up and we managed to get back to his house. We decided to just cut to the pool house. We set Seth down on the couch while Ryan and I laid down on the bed. My face hurts—well my entire body hurts—but my face for the most part. There were a couple things I regretted doing tonight. But overall, I think it goes back to going to that party. We never should have gone there.

“Well, I…I don't know what to say…” Seth says once Ryan and I had hit the bed. “…except that you totally had my back out there. We're, like, in a fight club or something. I don't know. You know what I think? Ryan, Sam, I think that if you were to teach me some moves, I think that we could totally take em next time.”

I laughed. But I seriously couldn’t imagine Seth ever fighting.

“That's what I think. Yeah. Oh also, that wasn't exactly the way that I first planned to talk to Summer, but I am now on her radar.” I shook my head as I chuckled a bit. Well, I guess that’s an improvement than before. “Do you think I should tell her about Tahiti?”

“Not yet.” Ryan says.

“Definitely not yet.” I added.

“That’s what I thought. I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page.” Seth replied. Yeah, but I’m sure if we told him to tell her, he would be telling her.

“I’m tired.” I said. I have never in my life been so exhausted—well, I mean, in recent times.

“Quite a little night we had.” Seth comments. “I’m never going to forget it.”

Seth fell asleep shortly after that. I looked at Ryan and we both smiled. I had a feeling that Seth was going to forget most of what happened; he is drunk.

I laid down and then sat up after Ryan stood at the window of the pool house. I forced myself and looked to see what he was looking at. Was that—it was Marissa, Summer, and that girl Holly. Summer and Holly just took off and left Marissa—whom is passed out drunk—on the driveway. She has some good friends, doesn’t she?

Ryan went out and brought her into the pool house, setting her on the left side of the bed. Ryan then went and laid down on the other couch that Seth wasn’t on. I laid next to him.

I knew in the morning, we were going to be kicked out; again.

* * *

The morning, I woke up at hearing the door to the pool house open. I saw Kirsten standing there, looking very pissed. I also noticed that Marissa’s gone.

“Thank god.” Kirsten says.

Seth waves.

“What happened to your face?” Kirsten asks him. Though the proper question would be what happened to our faces; but it’s not like she cares about us; we’re not her kids.

“I got into a fight.” Seth admits.

“With who? Why?”

“I don’t really know. I don’t really remember. Um…I was really drunk. Yeah, I think I still am.” Seth says, putting his hand on his head. Nope, that would be the hangover.

“Let’s go. House. Now!” Kirsten pulls him away and I turned over looking at Ryan.

“We’re screwed.” I said.

We got up and changed out of the clothes Sandy and Kirsten gave us. I put my black tank top and ripped jeans back on and followed Ryan into the kitchen, where started to make breakfast. He cooked the bacon while I made some eggs. I hope they are okay with scrambled with cheese, salami, and onions. That’s my specialty as I always make that at home.

We looked out the window, looking at the pool and backyard. I knew we were going to have to leave, but I don’t want to. For once, I didn’t feel afraid to leave my bedroom. I actually had the strength to get out of bed in the morning. I felt _happy_ for the first time in a long time.

But I should know nothing like that lasts.

I glanced behind me and there Kirsten was; I guess she was here to officially kick us out.

“Look, Ryan, Sam, I don’t mean to play bad cop…it’s nothing personal—“ She says and we turn back to the stove. “Is that bacon? And eggs?”

“Scrambled with cheese, salami, and onions. I hope it is okay.” I said.

“Sam and I usually make breakfast at home.” Ryan said as we flipped the food over and then put it onto the plates. I then turned off the stove. “Our mom’s not much of a cook.”

I wasn’t expecting breakfast to change their minds, but it’s least we can do for what they did for us the last two days.

“I’m sorry, you seem like really nice kids.” Kirsten said.

“It’s okay, we get it.” Ryan said.

“We’re used to it.” I added, walking away, trying to keep it together. Our mom had just kicked us out two days ago and I felt like I was reliving it all over again. I took a breath, keeping it together as we walk into Seth’s bedroom.

“You’re leaving?” Seth asks.

“Yeah.” I said. It wasn’t our choice. I wish to god we could stay, but it wasn’t our decision; I’m surprised by this outcome.

Seth gives us a hug. “You know, I’m going to come visit. I’ll come down to Chino and you guys can show me your world.”

Ryan and I smile.

“Sure thing.” I said, but there wasn’t much to see; Chino sucks.

“Hey, wait.” Seth then hands me a map. “Maybe there’s some place you want to go on here.” I look down and see the map of the Pacific Ocean. Was he serious? I took the map and slapped him on the back of the head with it before throwing it back.

Ryan and I got our stuff. We got into the back of Sandy’s car and we were gone. Marissa was standing in driveway. She looked at Ryan and he looked at her until she was out of view. I leaned against the window as Ryan wrapped an arm around me.

This sucks. I’m back to the life of constantly being in fear and pain. I’m back to life I wish I could leave. Well, at least, I hope our mom has cooled down enough that she changes her mind about kicking us out.

When we got to the house, Ryan and I sat in the back. We didn’t move or say a thing. We just wanted another moment before we walk into the hell fire.

“Thank you.” I said.

“Thanks for everything.” Ryan added.

“Sam, Ryan, I promise you two. I’m going to make sure everything works out.” Sandy says. I wouldn’t hold him to it. We’re Atwoods; nothing works out for us.

Ryan and I get our bikes and push it forward towards the house. We tell Sandy we can take it from here on. We put our bikes there and then we went inside and just stared at the sight.

Everything is gone.

Ryan and I quickly go into the other rooms and to check and it’s the same. Everything is gone. We then find this note on the counter. Our mom left us a note?! What the hell?

She’s really gone. She really doesn’t want us anymore.

I know I’ve said the life here is hell and it is, but she’s our mother. How could she just leave us? Why? I can’t believe this.

Ryan wrapped me into a hug as I started to cry.

I stopped crying at turning around to see Sandy, looking at shocked and maybe even as devastated as we are.

Ryan and I truly have no one now.

“Let’s go.” Sandy said.

I looked to Ryan and then Sandy. We pick up our bags and head back to his car.


	2. The Model Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C. I only own my original characters.**

* * *

Sam’s POV

After finding out that our mother has really abandoned us, we got in the car and Sandy drove us back to his house. I knew that his wife probably wouldn’t be thrilled at our return. I don’t think she likes us. I guess that can happen if suddenly two convicts from juvie stay at your home and then suddenly your son comes home drunk and with bruises; jumping to the conclusions that it’s because of us didn’t surprise.

But by the time we got back to the house his wife had left for work. I noticed one of the cars missing from the driveway; I knew it couldn’t be Seth.

Seth then brought us to his room again to talk about his love for comic books. I took a short nap on his bed. It was only a few hours. It got interrupted by me having one of my night terrors so then I spent a good twenty minutes trying to explain them to Seth vaguely. I wasn’t going to tell him the exact reasons to why I have them.

“But serious is it because…” Seth then listed like maybe twenty reasons as to why I could be having night terrors. I guess he wanted to guess. But I wasn’t going to play.

“I’m going to get a water.” I said. I went downstairs and grabbed a water from the kitchen and then stopped at seeing Kirsten walk in.

“Oh, hi Sam.” She said. Well that sounded really awkward.

“Hi.” I said before walking back up the stairs. I gathered that Sandy had called and told her about the whole situation about our mother being in the wind. Either that, or she was trying to react calmly before she called him about the Atwood girl breaking into her house.

We didn’t stay up in Seth’s room for much longer. We went out back where Seth and Ryan decided to go in the pool. I went outside with them but I didn’t get in the pool. I sat on the edge and put my feet in the water.

“Sam, if you want, I’m sure my mom wouldn’t if you want to borrow some swimwear.” Seth mentions.

“Yeah, I’m good.” I replied. I was sure that the only kind of swimwear Kirsten had were bikinis or at least were some close to that. I also seriously doubted that she would want me borrowing that.

It also seemed that in less than twenty-four hours Seth has forgotten I’m terrified of water; that territory also includes swimming pools. The only thing I might consider would be getting into the hot tub portion.

“She hates the water.” Ryan said.

“That includes pools.”

“So that means you like never swim?” Seth asks and I nodded; pretty much. “Do you not know how to swim?”

“I do.” I said. I learned how to swim, but I don’t swim as I don’t get in water. I stay clear of oceans, rivers, ponds, pools, and ect.

“Does this phobia of water include showers?” Seth asks. Then I pushed Seth off his floater chair, in which makes Ryan laugh.

“Maybe if you get in the pool, Seth will shut up.” Ryan suggested, but I refused; it wasn’t going to happen.

“Not going to happen.” Seth and I said in unison; I guess it didn’t matter, Seth was going to find something to talk about.

“Anyways, since this might be the last night you guys are here, we should do something special.” Seth then says as he climbs back onto the floater chair.

“Like what?” I ask.

“Get a couple of tattoos?” He suggests. I wasn’t really a fan of tattoos and I could tell by just looking at Seth, he just wanted to say some ‘rebellious’ and ‘cool’.

“Any other ideas?” Ryan asks.

“We could go out and lose our virginity.” He suggests.

“Too late.” I interjected. Well, at least it was for Ryan and me.

“We could go to an IMAX movie. There’s a new shark movie playing, if you guys are into that.” Seth suggests and I couldn’t decide if I had a bigger urge to either laugh or push him off the floater again.

“Yeah, I’m sure the girl that’s afraid of water is going to enjoy that.” Ryan said, sarcastically.

“Anyways, I kind of just want to relax.” I said. I felt tired and I want to savior the peace as long as I could; I knew it wouldn’t last where we probably were going.

We stayed out here for a while until Sandy got back to the house. We were called into the house later when dinner had been cooked. We went inside and stopped in our tracks of getting in Kirsten’s way. Ryan and I looked away awkwardly, not really sure how to talk to her. We both knew she didn’t like us; especially after last night.

“How was your swim?” Kirsten asks; I guess she wanted to try and make small talk.

“Great.” Ryan replies.

“I don’t swim.” I added.

Ryan and I head for the table, but then stop to look at this model building that was on counter. It looked nice. I knew Ryan was more intrigued by it. He was always into that sort of stuff.

“What’s that?” Ryan asks, turning to Kirsten.

“It’s a model home. I build them.” She tells him. “Real ones; not that one.”

“Can you build us one?” I joke in response, but at seeing the look from Kirsten, I guess she wasn’t taking the joke. “Sorry, bad joke.”

I sat down at the table next to Ryan.

“So, the last supper, huh?” Sandy comments, breaking the silence that had filled the room since we decided to sit down. “Sorry, bad joke.” He then apologizes as his wife gives him the same look she had given me.

“It’s just a laugh riot around here.” Kirsten mumbles as she puts some food onto her plate.

“This all looks really good.” Ryan states; he wasn’t wrong. It did. It was probably a thousand times better than anything ever made in my family. Of course, it was hard to get a decent meal, let alone something like this.

“It’s too bad you guys are leaving. We never eat like this.” Seth comments.

“That’s not true. I cook all the time.” Kirsten counters.

“Dad?” Seth looks to Sandy. Ryan and I do as well, wondering whom was actually telling the truth.

“I’m sorry, honey.” Sandy says as he begins to laugh a bit. I guess that meant that Kirsten wasn’t much of a cook. Sandy and Seth try to hide the laughter, but it became easier as seeing she wasn’t so pleased with them.

“Let’s eat.” She suggests.

“We’re not saying you should cook more…”

“Dad, stop. Let’s not forget to the meatloaf incident of ’98.” Seth brings up and I gathered that it ended up being burnt or something.

“It was brisket.” Kirsten corrected.

I smiled a bit, amused. Though I’m sure the dinner wasn’t pleasant, it sounds they have a funny story to tell. I glanced at Ryan. It was kind of fun watching them interact. Of course, it was just nice to see a family eat together.

“Exactly the point.” Seth chuckles.

We eat the rest of the meal in silence. Even then, it was still better than a ‘meal’ with my family.

* * *

After dinner, Sandy talked to Ryan and I about what was going to happen tomorrow. Though, it seemed pointless. We knew what would happen; foster care.

“As your attorney, I co-sign the forms for the two of you.” Sandy adds and we both nodded. “They just basically say you two don’t have a parent or legal guardian available.”

“We are now property of the government.” I commented.

“Nicknames: 0382965 and 0382966.” Ryan adds.

“Better than Death-Breath-Seth.” Seth comments; I guess that’s what he used to be called. “…or so I would imagine.”

“We’ll meet your social worker in the morning. She’ll be the one to bring you guys to the group home. My contact at social services, got you two in a home with only two other kids.” Sandy tells us and we nod. I guess that should be considered good; not too crowded and we were being placed together.

But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s foster care.

“We appreciate it.” Ryan says and I nod; I wouldn’t say what I actually thought.

“You know, they do find foster homes for kids, your age.” Sandy adds. I almost wanted to laugh; it was extremely rare. I also doubted there would be home that would take the two of us.

“Yeah, because everyone wants a new teenager.” Seth interjects, sarcastically.

Both adults stared at him, giving him the look to keep his mouth shut. I don’t see why he should; he was just being honest. It’s not like he was even wrong.

“Sorry, am I the only one who is going to state the obvious?” Seth adds.

“Seth—“ Kirsten tries to stop him.

“We have all this extra room and a pool house. Yet, you guys are shipping them off to a group home. Am I the only one who gets how much that sucks?” Seth comments and Kirsten doesn’t look pleased at that.

“It’s fine, really.” Ryan says and then we both take the forms and sign them. It’s not like we were going to stay. We weren’t exactly wanted, but I don’t really blame Kirsten all that much. _Who’d want us? We’re practically criminals._

Before heading out to the pool house for the night, we stopped to say something to Kirsten; might as well get the goodbye over with.

“Good luck with it.” Ryan says, referring to the model home.

“It looks perfect.” I finished.

* * *

I took a shower after we got back to the pool house and when I came out I saw Ryan was packing our backpacks. I then put on my light purple tank top and my ripped jeans. I then brush my hair, putting it up into a messy bun.

“Almost packed?” I asked. I knew we wouldn’t be spending the night. There was no way we were going into foster care. We were in care once, temporarily. _It really sucked_. I would rather be in jail than in foster care.

We had to get out of here before morning.

Once we were packed, we started to head out on to see Seth was coming to check on us—either that or hang out with us one last time. It didn’t matter. It seems we were caught.

“Are you two running away?” Seth asks.

“Go back into the house Seth.” Ryan tells him. It was quite obvious that we were running away.

“Hey, you guys can’t run away. What about child services or my dad?” Seth offers, but we glare at him. Like we were going to do that. His dad was turning us over to child services; he couldn’t help us. We start to walk away, but Seth stops us.

“Wait, I want to go with you guys. You know, besides sailing to Tahiti, I’ve always wanted to do the kerouak thing: Hit the road, stop diner to diner, pancake tour of America.” Seth tells us and I turn to Ryan for a moment.

“No.” We both say to Seth, in unison.

“Fair enough.” Seth gives up on that idea. “But where are you guys going?”

“Don’t know.” I said.

“New town. Get jobs somewhere and save up some money.” Ryan told him. It wasn’t much of a plan, at least not yet, but it was better than staying here and going into foster care.

“That’s a great plan. Sounds really thought out.” Seth said, sarcastically.

“Got a better idea?” I ask.

“Actually, I do.” Seth said.

He told us to wait here while he went inside to grab a couple things. We decided we could wait to see what his better idea was. We waited for about twenty minutes and were starting to get impatient.

Then we saw Marissa walk onto the driveway on her cell phone, with a big present in her hand, and accompanied by another girl; that could be her sister.

“I’ll see you in twenty minutes.” She said before hanging up. She then noticed us.

“Hey.” Ryan said.

“Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you again.” Marissa says, walking over.

“Who are they?” The girl next to her asks.

“This is my little sister, Kaitlin.” Marissa tells us; she didn’t look too much younger than her. Maybe a year or two.

“I’m Sam. This is Ryan.” I greeted her.

“Anyways, I wanted to say thanks for the other night.” Marissa tells Ryan.

“Do you always drink like that?” I ask, but then I realized I should probably shut up at seeing the look on Ryan and Marissa’s faces. They both then look at Kaitlin.

“What? It’s not like I’m going to nark.” Kaitlin says. She definitely didn’t seem like the type to do that; honestly, she seemed like the type to do that stuff and maybe worse.

“I thought you guys left.” Marissa says, changing the subject.

“We are.” I told her as Seth then came running down the driveway.

“We are all set.” Seth tells us and then he notices Marissa and Kaitlin. “Hi Marissa. Kaitlin.”

“What are you guys doing?” Marissa asks.

“Nothing, just hanging out.” Seth says.

“It looks like you are running away with them.” Kaitlin comments and I grinned a bit, amused.

“Oh, look it’s someone’s birthday. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail.” Seth said, ignoring the comment from the younger Cooper.

“It’s my friend, Summer’s, birthday.”

“No, it’s not. Summer’s birthday isn’t ‘til Wednesday.” Seth says and then both Marissa and Kaitlin look at him funny. I guess that means that he was right, but I wasn’t surprised; Seth is basically obsessed with that girl.

“How did you know that?” Marissa asks.

“Are you like stalking her or something?” Kaitlin asks and I almost snort; in a way he kind of does. I am sure Seth knows everything there is to know about Summer.

“Now, seriously what are you guys doing?” Marissa asks.

“I told you. We are leaving.” I told her. “Have fun at your party.”

“Hold on.” Marissa said, stopping us from walking away. “Where are you guys going? I’ll drive.”

“You guys should probably be off.” Ryan told her.

“Really?” Marissa questions. I had this feeling that Marissa was itching to spend some more time with Ryan before we left.

“I must say, I’m intrigued to see where you guys are going.” Kaitlin says with a smirk.

I guess the Coopers were going to tag along.

* * *

Marissa ended up driving us to one of Kirsten’s model homes. I guess this was Seth’s better idea. Well, I guess it could be of use for the night at the very least.

“It looks scary.” Marissa commented.

“I like it.” Kaitlin comments.

“Is this…?” Ryan starts to ask, but doesn’t finish as the look on Seth’s face confirmed it all.

“Where are we?” Kaitlin asks.

“One of my mom’s developments. Her and my grandfather own a bunch of them. It’s supposed to be the model home, but it never got finished.” Seth explains.

“Why? Did someone die here and now it’s haunted?” Marissa asks.

“Yes, that’s exactly what happened.” Seth replied, sarcastically.

“But seriously, what _actually_ happened?” I ask.

“I don’t know.”

We continued to look around the place with some flashlights.

“So you want them to stay here?” Marissa asks Seth.

“It’ll definitely need some sprucing up.” Kaitlin added.

“Ryan, Sam, what do you guys think?” Seth then turns to us.

“I don’t know.” Ryan shrugged.

“It beats living in a group home.” Seth pointed out.

“Jail is better than a group home. Now, this is paradise.” I said with a grin. I don’t think I’m very far off. And I guess this could just be for a little while. I don’t think we are going to live here forever. It’s just temporary until Ryan and I can come up with a better plan; this will be good for now.

We went out back and Seth was skateboarding in the empty pool, using it like a half pike. I decided to look around the house some more while Ryan and Marissa talked. Kaitlin decided to come with me and she brought a bag of chips with her.

“So what’s the story?” Kaitlin asks and then I told her the quick version of the story—well if that can even be considered that.

“No way in hell we’re going into foster care.” I said.

“Couldn’t you just go look for your mom? I doubt she got far.” Kaitlin points out. I was sure she was somewhere not that far, but I really don’t care to look for her. She kicked us out and left. And it’s not like she’s exactly been a mother to us.

“It’s better if Ryan and I are on our own.” I replied.

“What about your dad?”

“Jail.” I told her. And I wouldn’t want to talk to him even if he wasn’t. He’s a dick and a lot worse than our mother. Basically, my family really sucks.

“You okay?” Kaitlin asks, noticing how uncomfortable I got at mentioning my dad. I guess it was that obvious. I didn’t want to talk about it.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said.

“I can keep a secret.” Kaitlin urged.

“Let’s just say my dad has done things that are _unforgiveable_.” I said, vaguely, hoping she just let it go. I didn’t want to talk about it. It’s not something I want to go digging up.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to pry.”

“It’s fine. You’re not the only one.” I then looked over as Marissa then got onto the phone, I assumed it was her boyfriend, and then off within a minute. I guess her friends were wondering where she and Kaitlin were. When we were waiting for Seth, they were about to head out for Summer’s birthday party.

“Does your brother know Marissa is a relationship?” Kaitlin asks, bluntly.

“Yeah.” I chuckled a bit. I guess it was that obvious that Ryan was into Marissa; I guess that is why Luke doesn’t like him. He must know Ryan likes her. “How long have Marissa and Luke been together?”

“The easier question would be how long have Luke and Marissa not been together?” Kaitlin says and I smiled a bit as I almost laughed. I gathered that meant they had been together for a long time. It probably was unlikely that they’d break up.

“What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?” I ask.

“Yeah, I guess.” Kaitlin shrugs; what does that mean? “Technically, I do, but I think he is just in it for the sex.”

“Sounds like a real winner.” I said, sarcastically. I realized that might have been a bitch-thing to say. But I really hate guys like that. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Say what’s on your mind.” Kaitlin urges.

“Well, I’d tell him that you want more than just a hookup. If he isn’t on board with that, then screw him. There are guys that deserve you more than he would.” I told her the truth.

“What’s your boyfriend like…besides his love for hookups?” I ask.

“He’s on the waterpolo team.” Kaitlin said.

“We had a run in with a few of them yesterday.” I told her.

“Let me guess…”

“Luke was pretty angry.” I nodded; it was obvious at this point why he came after Ryan; he can tell he likes Marissa. “I guess it didn’t help that he hit him first.”

“Probably not.”

“But in his defense, his buddies were beating up Seth and another one was trying to hook up with me. He got pissed when I told him ‘no’.” I added.

“That’s the O.C. for you.” Kaitlin replies. “Who was the ass wipe anyways?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m never going to see him again.” I said. It was pointless to dwell on it. Ryan and I would be out of town soon enough and I would never have to see him again. Plus, I didn’t even want to think about Ricky; he didn’t deserve it. I wasn’t going to think about it.

Ryan, Marissa, and Seth then joined Kaitlin and I as we went upstairs. Seth suggested this one room could Ryan’s bedroom and I could be across the hall. Though I think for tonight, we’d stay in the one room together.

“I’m not even sure if we should stay.” Ryan shook his head.

“You guys should definitely stay.” Kaitlin says as she turns to me. I smile a bit. I guess it couldn’t hurt to stick around Newport, at least for a few days. We could stay here until we figured out what we were going to do and where we are going.

“Yeah, you guys should.” Marissa agrees.

“It seems we’re all on the same page.” Seth points out.

“Okay. For a little while.” Ryan eventually gives in, trying not to smile as he looked at Marissa. I swear this girl was either going to Ryan in trouble or vice versa with the way they look at each other. At this point, I don’t think it’s just Ryan that likes Marissa.

Marissa’s cell phone then rang again, followed by Kaitlin’s; they both answered. It wasn’t hard to figure out what her boyfriend called Kaitlin and that Summer was calling Marissa. The calls didn’t last very long.

Marissa and Kaitlin looked at each other.

“We need to go.” They said, turning back to us.

“Okay, but you can’t tell anyone about this.” Seth warns them. “If anyone found out, I could get grounded. Then Ryan and Sam would most likely end up in the hell that is foster care.”

“We’ll keep it a secret.” Marissa promises.

“That includes Luke and…whoever Kaitlin’s boy toy is.” Seth adds, only to receive a glare from Kaitlin.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t tell him.” Marissa says. That would just get her into a lot of trouble, not to mention Ryan. “And I won’t tell Summer either.”

“Oh tell her ‘happy birthday’ for me.” Seth shouts as the girls leave. I’m sure they would remember, but I doubted that Summer would even know who Seth Cohen is.

“We’ll see you tomorrow!” Kaitlin shouts back.

Seth then turns to Ryan and me.

“I’m telling you guys, this plan is foolproof.” Seth says and I nodded, but I had a really bad feeling about this whole thing.

* * *

Kaitlin’s POV

I went to the party with Marissa and instead of talking to Ricky, like Sam had suggested, we went into one of the bedrooms and had sex. I wanted to talk afterwards, but Ricky just got out of the bed and left. I knew I should talk to him, but I knew that Marissa was probably getting drunk off her ass so I wouldn’t have a ride home if I pissed Ricky off.

So, I decided I would wait to talk to him about our issues until tomorrow.

The next day, Seth called my cell phone number. I had no idea how he got it, but in a way I’m glad he found it. I had just looked out the window and saw cops in front of the Cohen house; I guess they realized Ryan and Sam had made a run for it.

“So the key here is not to panic.” Seth says once I answered the phone.

“I’m not the one being questioned by the cops.” I replied.

“Do you have the supplies?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t solve the issue about the cops being at your house.” I pointed out as Seth avoided that part. “What are you going to tell them?”

“I don’t know. I could tell them Ryan and Sam ran off to go to Mexico to gamble on cockfighting; maybe they’ll buy that.” Seth admitted. I laughed; yeah he should definitely do that.

“I’m sure they’d buy that just as much as they’d believe you date Summer Roberts.”

“Ouch.” Seth said, obviously hurt by that.

“Just tell them you don’t know anything. Marissa and I will meet you in the driveway in ten minutes with the stuff.” I told him before hanging up. As I went to change, I wondered if Seth was actually serious about going with that cockfighting story.

There is something wrong with that kid.

I went into the bathroom and put my hair in two braids. Then I put on a green tank top with dark blue jeans. I then went to find Marissa, whom was in her bedroom talking to Luke; I didn’t even know he was here.

“So what’s up?” Marissa asks, plopping down on her bed.

“I was going to take my dad’s boat out. I was thinking you and me could go grab some lunch and then take out the Donzi.” Luke suggested.

Marissa didn’t speak, she seemed to be struggling on what to say. She couldn’t think of a good excuse that didn’t involve telling him about helping Ryan and Sam.

“Sorry, but we’re busy.” I barged in.

“Kaitlin—“

“Marissa, did you forget about our appointments with Suki? Manicure, Pedicure, and the waxing?” I asked her. I knew it had to be something that would make Luke want to leave; he surely wouldn’t want to come along for that.

“Right.” Marissa smiled.

“I mean, you probably could come too, Luke.” I said and Luke looked—scared—maybe.

“Suki’s the best and it’s so hard to get an appointment with her.” Marissa tells Luke as she then takes his hand, looking at his finger nails.

“It doesn’t even hurt when she’s waxing you. And you could get a manicure; they aren’t just for girls.” I tell him and Luke backs off.

“You two go and have fun. I think I’ll just hang out with the guys and catch up with you later at Holly’s party tonight.” Luke said. He couldn’t get out that door fast enough. I laughed, shaking my head after he had left.

I turned to my sister.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Marissa says as she then gets her bag of supplies and then we head to the car. We walk over to see that the cops were now gone. Seth then walks down the driveway and puts stuff in the car.

“Did you tell Luke anything?” Seth asks.

“No, but if he calls, you answer and tell him you’re Suki.” I told him as I got into the backseat.

Marissa drove the three of us back to the model house. We found that Ryan and Sam were already wake, waiting for us.

“So you didn’t tell them anything?” Ryan asks.

“I told them you and Sam went down to Mexico to gamble on cockfighting.” Seth says and I smacked the back of his head; I can’t believe he was serious about that. “Ow! Katy Kat has claws.”

“It doesn’t matter. They are never going to look for you guys here.” Seth said, turning back to Sam and Ryan.

“Is this a loofa?” Sam asks.

“Seriously Marissa?” I looked at her; she really thought that’s what they needed? Is there even a working shower here?

“You said to bring things around the house.” Marissa pointed out. It was true, but I don’t think that’s what they need.

“I meant like survival supplies.” Seth clarifies and then I take out two rolls of toilet paper and toss it to the Atwoods. “See, Kaitlin has the right idea.”

Between the three of us, we had gathered a good mix of supplies for Sam and Ryan. A few sleeping bags, some flashlights, toilet paper, candles, lighters, and even some paint to fix the place up—though I don’t know why Seth thinks they are going to actually live here long term.

“Did anyone bring any food?” Sam asks. I looked at my sister and Seth and it seems that nobody thought of bringing food. Well I did, but I figured they would think of that too, so I left it to them.

“We’ll probably need that.” Ryan adds.

“I guess we’re going on a mission.” I said, standing up. It looks like we’ll be going into town.

* * *

Sam’s POV

We decided to split up. Ryan, Seth, and Marissa were going together, while Kaitlin was going to come with me. We figured hitting different parts of town would be the best thing. We could maybe look for work. Kaitlin and I decided to hit a grocery store first. At least, if they didn’t want to interview me for a job, we could at least do some shopping.

We went to a few stores and they said they weren’t looking to hire. But I knew that at least one of them just didn’t want to hire me.

“Maybe they don’t hire sixteen year olds.” Kaitlin tried to make me feel better about being turned down three times.

“I asked them how old I have to be to work there and they told me they hire fourteen year olds as baggers.” I said, so that wasn’t going to work. They hired sixteen years old, but they probably just weren’t interested in hiring me.

“I’m sure you’ll find a job. But anyways, do you really want to work at a grocery store anyways?” Kaitlin attempted to cheer me up again. I knew she was right. I’d probably only get minimum wage and who knows if I’ll get decent hours.

“We should get some food before we meet the others.” I said as I grabbed a shopping cart.

We had told each other before the split to meet at the diner on the pier for breakfast. Apparently they have the best pancakes, according to Marissa and Kaitlin.

We went down the aisles with the cart. I didn’t have that much money—only about thirty dollars—so we couldn’t get too much. But it wasn’t like there was much we could get. Most stuff required to be cooked or be kept cold; it’s not like we had a fridge or a microwave at the model home. So we’d have to live off of bottled water, chips, and cookies until Ryan and I can make some money to buy some actual food.

“So did you talk to your boyfriend?” I ask.

“A little hard to do during sex.” Kaitlin replies.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” I sighed. I guess she couldn’t figure out how to do it.

“My options were have sex with him and have a happy boyfriend that will drive me home or tell him, and have a pissed off boyfriend and end up walking home as my sister was drunk off her ass.” Kaitlin explains and I nodded.

I guess that answers the question from last night; Marissa does drink a lot.

“Well if he gets pissed off because you want more than just sex, should you _really_ be with him?” I asked her.

“I guess you’re right.” Kaitlin smiles as we go through the checkout and I take the bags back to the model home.

We then headed to the diner. I got on my bike and Kaitlin hoped onto the back of it, holding onto me as we went. It was kind of fun. I saw Ryan’s bike outside the diner and put mine next to him.

“Would you maybe want to come to this party tonight? It’s at Holly’s and it might be fun.” Kaitlin asks and I smiled.

“I don’t think the people of Newport would want me at one of their parties.” I said with a laugh.

“I thought they didn’t want your brother.” Kaitlin quips and I shake my head.

“Sorry, I can’t.” I told her, almost feeling sorry that I couldn’t go. “Besides, Ryan and I are trying to stay off the radar to avoid foster care, remember?”

“Right.” Kaitlin nods.

We walk into the diner, joining Ryan, Seth, and Marissa at one of the booths. They had already ordered pancakes and coffee for the two of us.

“Now this can be the first top of our pancake tour of North America.” Seth says he pours syrup on his short stack.

“Like in _On the Road_?” Kaitlin questions, arching her eyebrow.

“Oh my gosh, that’s like my favorite book.” Marissa chimes in, shocked.

“Mine too.” Seth says, awkwardly as he stuffs a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. Well this just keeps getting in better. In the car I remember how Seth and Marissa said how they liked the same music. I think once again Seth may think about living in a cave with how much he has in common with Marissa Cooper.

“Anyways, what took you guys so long?” Marissa asks, turning to Kaitlin and me.

“Well I was job searching and you guys did remember why we left the model home in the first place, right?” I replied. “I got some water, snacks, and turned down by three local grocery stores.”

“They are hiring here, but we’d probably be noticed by someone who recognizes us.” Ryan interjected. I guess that was true.

“So do we have a backup plan?” I turned to my brother as I spread the butter on my pancakes and then dipped them into the small pile of syrup on my plate.

“Remember our mom’s boyfriend from last summer?” Ryan asks me.

“Yeah, Bruce.” I nodded. He actually was pretty decent compared to all of the other men our mother has dated and that even included our dad. He was nice to us and didn’t get drunk all day. Last Summer, he got us jobs working construction with him. “He moved to Austin after mom broke up with him.”

“Texas?” Seth questioned and we nodded.

“Anyways, before he left, he told me if you or me were ever up there, to look him up.” Ryan explained. I nodded. So I guess we were going to be heading to Texas to work construction.

“What does he do?” Kaitlin asks.

“Construction.”

“And you’re going to do that?” She asks, arching her eyebrow at me.

“I’m strong.” I said. I actually was and doing that stuff was easier to deal with that other stuff I’ve been forced to do.

“Are you guys really going to move to Texas?” Kaitlin looks at me and then glances at Ryan; it seemed she could even believe it.

“We were thinking something like Long Beach.” Seth interjected; I guess he was hoping Ryan and I would be close.

“That way we could all still hang out.” Marissa adds.

“Well, Sam and I are going to need to get travel money first, so we’ll probably be here a couple of days—maybe a week.” Ryan tells them and I nodded. That’s true, but how were going to get a job where no one would recognize us?

“We can get you two money.” Marissa says.

“I guess in a way you guys are lucky.” Seth adds.

“Yeah, you guys get to start over in a new place.” Kaitlin continues.

“Be whoever you want to be.” Marissa finishes and I almost laugh, remembering what Ryan told her when we first met her. “It doesn’t sound so bad.”

I looked between the three and noticed they all looked a bit depressed at the thought of Ryan and I skipping town. In a way, I kind of wish we could stick around, but I knew we didn’t have a choice. We couldn’t live in that model home forever.

We finished eating our breakfast without saying much of anything else. Marissa and Kaitlin then covered the bill with whatever they had in cash. I then noticed Luke, Ricky, and their friends sitting in a booth by the front door; this isn’t good.

“What’s wrong?” Kaitlin asks.

“It’s our fan club.” I said, motioning to the table by the door.

“Kaitlin and I will handle this. You guys sneak out the back.” Marissa said as the two sisters then went over to distract the boys. Meanwhile, Seth, Ryan, and I tried sneaking out the back only to have one of the waitresses yell at us to use the front door; well we’re screwed.

I then noticed that Kaitlin was on Ricky’s lap and he had his arms around her. _Oh god, don’t tell me that he is her boyfriend._

Ryan and I put hoods over our heads as Luke and Ricky looked in our direction.

“Hi guys, isn’t the food here great?” Seth says, trying to act casual.

“Shut up, queer.” Luke replies, nastily.

“At least I don’t shave my chest.” Seth mumbles.

“What did you say?!” Luke gets up, but Marissa pulls him back, stopping him from engaging with him. Then Ricky gets up and approaches him.

“What did you say to him?” Ricky asks.

“I like his sweater vest.” Seth lies.

“I think he has a crush on you, Luke.” Ricky turns to him and laugh, but then his eyes fall on me. I looked away; just looking at him made me sick.

“I’m going to break you, Cohen.” Luke threatened.

Ryan and I weren’t going to let these assholes harm Seth. We stepped in front of him.

“Walk away.” Ryan and I said in unison, looking at Luke and Ricky as they both seemed to be holding their grounds.

“Luke—“ Marissa urged him to stop.

“Ricky—“ Kaitlin did the same for Ricky.

“I don’t think we finished our conversation from the other night.” Ricky brought up and I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t touch her.” Ryan said. “Why don’t both of you just walk away. We can all walk out of here.”

“Who do you think you are, Chino?” Luke asks, getting in Ryan’s face.

“Obvious he likes queers and sluts.” Ricky replies.

“You know what I like about rich kids?” Ryan asks before he then punches Luke and Ricky in the face. “Nothing.” He finished after I then kick them in the knees, to give us a little more of a head start as we then started to run.

We got on our bikes, Seth getting on the back of Ryan’s and Marissa on the back of mine, and we got out of there as quickly as we could; we won’t be going back there again.

* * *

We went back to the model home to hide out. Seth helped us set up on the rooms so it wasn’t a total mess.

“You don’t consider me a rich kid, do you?” Seth asks and I laughed.

“You’re different.” I said, giving him some credit, though technically he is a rich kid.

“I’m more upper-middle class.” Seth said and we laughed; I guess we could give him that so he wasn’t the annoying rich kid like Ryan had mentioned that he hates.

“You know you didn’t have to hit them.” Marissa spoke up.

“Did you hear anything from Kaitlin?” I ask. She had stayed with them while we ditched; I wonder if she is able to keep them under control.

“She can handle herself.” Marissa said.

“I’m well aware of that. I’m more concerned about her handling the water polo team.” I replied.

“You’ll be surprised of all the things Kaitlin can handle.” Seth chimes in; I guess he knows the Coopers almost as well as he knows Summer Roberts.

“You know the cashier called the cops.” Marissa said, turning back to Ryan.

“Sorry.” Ryan said.

“I’m not.”

“You know that’s Kaitlin’s boyfriend too?” Marissa asks me and I nodded; that’s another reason why I did it. I could see why Kaitlin was a bit scared to tell him she wanted more than sex; he probably wouldn’t like that very much.

“He’s an ass.” I replied. “Both of them are.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why Luke does that.” Marissa shakes her head. I think pretty much the rest of us could have an idea why Luke did that; he doesn’t like Ryan and the answer is simple.

“He’s an ass, like Sam said.” Seth says, only to receive a glare from Marissa.

I then sat up, at hearing other voices coming from downstairs. I knew it wasn’t us. I looked them all and motioned for them to be quiet. The four of us then went to go check it out. It turned out to be Kirsten and Marissa’s dad, Jimmy.

“It’s my mom.” Seth said, quietly.

“And my dad.”

I guess they actually were going to try and fix this place up to sell. I looked to Seth, glaring at him. It seemed it foolproof plan had a flaw—or maybe even a few flaws. It looks like Ryan and I are going to have to leave town sooner than we thought.

“What’s going on with you, Jimmy?” We hear Kirsten asks him.

“I’ve had a really bad year with the market.” Jimmy tells her. “It’s going to be a struggle to remain solvent.”

“How much do you need?”

“It’s too much.” He insists when Kirsten asks to know. Was she going to offer to pay off his debt? “100,000.”

I looked to Marissa; her dad was really in deep.

“I’ll call the bank.” Kirsten says once he tells her the amount. She really was going to pay off his debt.

“I’ll pay you back.” Jimmy promises. “It’ll take me a few months.”

“I know where you live.” Kirsten says and I grinned a bit; well that was nice of her.

I knew there was something I had liked about. I mean, I do like her, even if she doesn’t really like Ryan or me. She’s definitely a nice person. But I did have to feel bad for Marissa and Kaitlin; this is their father. I wonder how or if Marissa is going to tell Kaitlin about this.

Then we heard something about the new contractors coming here to the model home tomorrow morning. I looked to Ryan and then over to Marissa and Seth; we definitely were going to be leaving sooner than we thought.

“I guess that means we’re gone.” Ryan says once Jimmy and Kirsten left.

“I’ll get you what you need.” Seth promises.

“I’ll give you a ride home.” Marissa tells him as he went out the car, I pulled her aside.

“Are you going to tell Kaitlin?”

“Why? She doesn’t need to know.” Marissa says and I almost rolled my eyes. Just because Kirsten basically bailed Jimmy out of jail, she thinks she doesn’t have to tell Kaitlin about all this. I get her way of thinking, but I don’t think it is right; Kaitlin has the right to know what’s going on.

“You should tell her.” I told her and then she left without saying another word.

* * *

Kaitlin’s POV

I stayed with Ricky and the boys and we all went to the party at Holly’s together. I can’t believe Marissa took off with them. I could tell Luke was pretty pissed off. When we got to the party, Holly handed me a margarita. It tasted pretty weak, so I put it down.

I started to walk around, when suddenly Ricky pulled me into one of the bedrooms. He started to make out with me. I sat on the bed and he took his shirt off. He then started kissing me again and I pushed him away.

“What the hell was that?” Ricky asked.

“I want to talk.”

“That’s boring.” He said as he started kissing me.

“Ricky, stop.” I said.

“What gives? You never wanted to talk before? Why do we have to start now? That takes all the fun out of the sex.” I stopped him before he could get close enough to kiss me again.

“I’ve always wanted to talk, but you never listen.”

“Fine, we can talk.” He sighed.

“What is this relationship to you?” I asked.

“What do you mean, Kaitlin? I love you. You’re so hot and you’re really good in bed.” Ricky replied and I sighed; I figured as much.

“All you ever do is want to have sex.”

“What else is there?”

“We could go out—on an actual date.” I suggest. It’s something I would actually like to do. I don’t just want to have sex. “We could do a lot a more than just have sex all the time.”

“But I like this.” Ricky gets on top of me and he didn’t respond when I tried to push him off. I pulled his hair so I could get off the bed. “What the hell?”

“I can’t do this anymore.” I shake my head.

“Don’t be a bitch like that Chino chick.” Ricky said and I stopped at hearing that. I slowly turned back to him.

“What? Are you saying you had sex with Sam?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“No.”

“But you tried to.”

“So what?” He shrugged. It seemed that he didn’t even care that I knew that he tried to have sex with another girl. He’s with me. “The bitch kicked me when I tried.”

“Goodbye Ricky.” I shook my head; I couldn’t even look at him right now. I left the bedroom and started to head for the door, but then I saw Marissa with Summer.

“Hey.” She said; she didn’t seem hammered yet.

“Can I have your car keys?” I ask.

“Kaitlin, you’re fifteen.” Marissa pointed out that I didn’t have a license yet. I didn’t really care about that. I needed to get out of here.

“I have a permit. Now give me the keys.” I said.

“You better not get arrested.” Marissa said and handed me the keys. I took them and got her car. I can’t believe she actually gave me the keys that quickly. Usually it takes longer before I can convince her to give me the keys, but I’m glad I could get out of there before Ricky could find me.

I threw my cell phone in the backseat as Ricky started calling me. I didn’t want to see or to talk to him.

Right now, I just had to go talk to Sam.

* * *

Sam’s POV

I stepped outside where the empty pool was to get some fresh air. I opened a bottle of water and took a sip, when I then turned around to see Kaitlin.

“I thought you were at a party with your boyfriend.” I stated.

“Ex-boyfriend and I was.” Kaitlin replied. I guess that means that she decided to break up with that loser. I’m happy for her. She’s better off without him.

“So why are you here?” I ask.

“I wanted to talk.”

I sat down and she sat down next to me.

“Did Ricky try to have sex with you?” Kaitlin asks me and I sighed; I guess they talked to about me.

“He wanted to. I wasn’t interested and when he didn’t want to take ‘no’ for an answer, I kicked him. I hoped that helped him get the message.” I explained.

“You didn’t even know he had a girlfriend, did you?” Kaitlin asks.

“I didn’t care if he had one or not. I wasn’t going to sleep with a guy I just met.” I said. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to have sex, but I certainly wasn’t going to have sex with a stranger; I’d had enough of that.

“I probably should take your advice.” Kaitlin chuckles.

“So is that why you came here? To ask about Ricky?”

“No, I was kind of hoping I could hang out.” Kaitlin says and I grinned a bit. I guess I wouldn’t mind the company for a bit.

“I certainly don’t mind.” I told her.

Kaitlin sat down next to me and pulled out a bag of potato chips. She took a handful. I thought about what had happened today and if I should tell her. I know it’d be better if she heard it from her sister, but I gathered Marissa wasn’t going to.

“Kaitlin, I need to tell you something about your dad.” I said.

“Is it about how he lost people’s money?” Kaitlin asks and I stare at her.

“You knew?” I ask.

“It’s not that hard to figure out. Plus, I kind of went through his stuff.” Kaitlin says and I laughed. “He’s in major debt and he can’t tell my mom. I’ve been trying to help with the money stuff. I told my mom I’m not into riding horses anymore, so he didn’t have write another check.”

“He’s not in debt anymore.” I told her.

“What?”

“Your dad was here with Kirsten Cohen today. We heard them talking and she agreed to pay off his debt.” I told her.

“Oh great. I gave up my horses.” Kaitlin sighed. “Do you think I could tell my mom, hormones made me do it?”

I laughed.

“You could certainly try.”

“Do you really have to go?” Kaitlin asks.

“We do.” I said.

“It sucks. You’re like the first real friend, I have.” Kaitlin tells me.

“Likewise.” I replied.

“Can I spend the night?” Kaitlin then suddenly asks.

“If you do that, I don’t know if I’ll be able to leave.” I laughed. It would be nice to stay and maybe have a few friends, but I knew we had to leave and it wouldn’t be a smart idea to make it more difficult.

“Then don’t.”

I sighed.

“Come on, Sam. You’re sixteen, you could get a job and when you have enough money for a place, maybe you could apply for emancipation. You maybe even go to school and we could hang out more.” Kaitlin says, but the idea sounded too farfetched.

“Where would I stay until then?” I asked.

“Our mom never goes into the basement. You could live there.” Kaitlin says, as a joke; at least I hoped it was a joke.

“Who am I? Harry Potter?”

“No, he lived under the stairs.” Kaitlin pointed out.

“Sam?” I turned around to see Ryan was behind me.

“Sorry, Kaitlin was just saying goodbye.” I said and then showed her out to the car.

“Well bye.” I said, not sure what else to say. I’m not the best when it comes to actually talking.

I then went inside as Ryan was lighting some candles. I laid down on the sleeping bag and shut my eyes; I was tired, but then I heard a noise.

“That’s probably Seth with the bus tickets.” I said as I got up to go grab them.

“Seth, do you have the bus tickets. What took you so long—“ I started to say but stopped at seeing it wasn’t Seth, but instead it was Ricky, Luke, and a few other guys from the diner today.

“You aren’t going anywhere, bitch.” Ricky said.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“The better question is what are you and your brother doing with _our_ girlfriends.” Luke interjected.

“Nothing.” I said. “We were talking.”

“It’s your fault she doesn’t want to touch me anymore.” Ricky said, looking very pissed off.

“She doesn’t want to _touch you_ anymore because you’re an ass.” I said, trying not to sound disgusted at the thought of Kaitlin actually liking this guy enough to have sex with him.

Then I turned to Luke.

“As for your girlfriend, nothing happened.” I told him.

“It didn’t look like nothing.”

“Oh right, something did happen. She brought us toilet paper.” I quipped. “Oh, she must be cheating on you.”

“Shut up, bitch.” Ricky yelled.

“Was I talking to you?” I replied, bitterly.

“I’m going to kill you.” Ricky said as he stepped towards me, followed by Luke and the others. I went up the stairs.

“Ryan!” I yelled as I got the room and he stood up. Ricky pulled me back by my hair and then held a knife to my throat; so he was serious about killing me? He is seriously blaming me for Kaitlin not wanting to have sex with him? Even if it was my fault, is that a reason to kill me?

“What the hell are you doing?” Ryan asked.

“I think this is going a little too far.” Luke said.

“NO!” Ricky yelled. “She took Kaitlin from me.”

“I don’t think that was me.” I said.

“SHUT UP!” Ricky yelled.

“Let her go.” Ryan said, trying to stay calm.

“Seriously, Ricky, she’s not worth. Kaitlin isn’t worth it. There are tons of other girls that you could be with. Marcy has sex with everyone. She’s probably your type.” Luke tried to reason and it seemed to help as he started to lower the knife.

“Just lower the knife.” Luke added and he started to, but he then hesitated.

“Why do you care anyways, Luke? You want to kill him for what he’s doing with Marissa. Why can’t I kill her?” Ricky asks.

“I don’t want to actually kill anyone.” Luke said.

This is so stupid. Now, I seriously can’t wait to be on that bus out of here.

“Sam, are you up here?” I heard Kaitlin’s voice. “I think I left my cell phone—Ricky, what are you doing?”

“Get out, Kaitlin!” He yelled.

“Kaitlin, you should go.”

“What—Ricky, stop.” Kaitlin begged. He turned around to face her, dropping the knife a bit. I then elbowed him in the stomach. Then Ryan charged at him, but Ricky continued to fight back, eventually causing Ryan to knock over some candles onto the paint. The room went up in flames as Ryan hit his head and the others fled.

I went over to him. I somehow managed to burn the back of my hand as the room was being consumed by flames.

“Sam, we have to go!” Kaitlin yelled.

“Help me!” I said as I started to cough of the smoke inhalation. Kaitlin and I managed to drag Ryan out the room. Then when he was semi-conscious, we supported him, getting him down the stairs and out of the building.

We managed to get out in time before the entire house went up in flames. That was last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, Ryan and I were in a back of a car and Kaitlin was driving. I had no idea where we were going.

“Kaitlin.” I breathed.

“I’m glad you’re not dead.” She said. “How’s Ryan?”

I check his pulse and then he started to open his eyes.

“We’ll be fine.” I said.

“I’m taking you guys to the hospital.” Kaitlin told me and I shook my head.

“No hospital.” Ryan spoke up before I could.

“They will ask what happened and they could get the police involved.” I added. There was no way we could go to a hospital.

“Sam, you and Ryan could have died in that fire. You have a burn on your hand.” Kaitlin said and I knew it was probably what we should do, especially since my hand hurts like a bitch, but I knew we couldn’t, at least not here. We had to get out of town first.

“We have to go.” Ryan said, sitting up. Did he want Kaitlin to pull over?

“You can’t—“

“Kaitlin, pull over.” Ryan said and she finally did on the side of the road. I looked back at Ryan before he was about to get out of the car. I guess he wasn’t the only one feeling guilty about the whole burning down her model home thing.

We couldn’t just leave. It’s not right.

“Take us back to the model home.” I told her. I was sure that the cops would be there by now. We had to tell them what happened. I know this will get Seth into trouble with his parents, so I hope he won’t be too mad.

The drive wasn’t too long and we watched out the window for a moment. The Cohens were there, including Seth. Along with a bunch of cops. I guess we are going back to juvie. I guess that beats foster care, like I’ve been saying, but still, it wasn’t exactly what I—what _we_ wanted.

“Are you sure you guys want to do this?” Kaitlin asks.

“We have to.” Ryan said and I nodded; it is the right thing to do.

We got out of the car and walked up the driveway. I looked away from the Cohens, staying next to my brother.

“We’re sorry.” Ryan said.

“Ryan Atwood?” One cop approached him.

“Samette Atwood?” Another approached me and I nodded—I really hate my name. Like Ryan, I put my hands behind my back. They cuffed the both of us and read us our rights.

“We have a few questions for you.” They told us, leading us one of the police cars.

“It was an accident.” I saw Luke pull up and run up; I guess he also felt guilty about what had happened.

“Were you there?” The officer asked him and Luke nodded. “Then we have some questions for you too.”

While a third cop went over to cuff Luke, Sandy went over to Ryan and me as we were being taken away.

“Officer, I’m their attorney. Don’t ask either of them questions unless I’m present.” Sandy told him and then turned Ryan and me. “Ryan, Sam, keep your mouths shut.” He told us and then told Luke to do the same.

We were put in the back of a cop car together. I put my head up against the window and then noticed Kaitlin standing outside the car. I smiled at her and mouthed ‘thank you’. Eventually we were being driven down to the station.

There’s no running away now.


	3. The Gamble

Disclaimer: I only own my OC characters.

* * *

Sam’s POV

We spent the night in lockup, which wasn’t much of a surprise, after we were arrested. When Sandy got to the precinct that night, the police questioned Ryan and I separately. Then before being taken to jail, we were looked at by a doctor. We both were fine. Ryan had a few cuts and bruises. I had some smoke inhalation and a burn on the back of my hand. The treated and bandaged it for me before sending me to my cell.

The night was rough, but I expected it being in jail and all.

The next morning, Ryan and I were brought to visiting room, like when we were first meeting our attorney. Sandy sat down in front of us.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” He says when we first sit down together.

“No promises.” I replied.

“Good news, Kirsten’s company agreed to drop all charges. Which means, pending your probation hearings, you guys will be out no problem.” Sandy tells us. I grinned a bit, I guess that was some good news.

“When’s that?” Ryan asks.

“30-60 days.” Sandy tells us and I frowned; okay maybe it wasn’t all that good news. “I could get the both of you out sooner, if you guys would let me release you to a parent or guardian.”

That wasn’t going to happen, so we’re screwed until then.

I looked to right and saw Luke getting let out. I watched as his mother embraced him into a hug. Then I also saw Ricky, leave with both his parents. After we told them what happened, I guess they also brought him in for questioning. So he also attempts to kill me and he gets to leave? Am I the only who thinks that is a little unfair?

“They get to leave.” Ryan points out.

“Ricky and Luke? According to the two of you, Luke, and Ricky—when they found him—the fire was an accident. They have no priors and clean records.” Sandy said and I rolled my eyes. If it hadn’t been for Ricky, we wouldn’t be in this mess.

“Ricky is on probation for the attempted assault, however.” He added.

“And they get to leave because they have someone to take them home.” I said; and that was only one of the differences between us.

“Ryan, Sam, if I could—“ Sandy couldn’t even finish that. I knew that he would take us with him if he could. But Kirsten didn’t like us. She didn’t want us in her house; especially after burning down her model home. “—it’s going to be okay.”

I almost wanted to laugh at his attempt to reassure us.

“Our mom ditched us and we burned your wife’s house down.” I stated, arching my eyebrow at him; this was far from okay.

“How is this going to be okay?” Ryan asks.

“We’ll find your mother.” Sandy tell us. That didn’t make me feel any better.

“What if we don’t—“

“We’ll do whatever it takes.”

“What if we don’t _want_ you to find her?” I say. I don’t think finding our mother is the solution to the problem. Our family is the whole reason we’re in this damn mess. Our mother is a mess and finding her wasn’t going to make our problems go away; we’d just be going back to where we started.

“If only you guys came to me…instead of running away.” Sandy shook his head.

I scoffed. What did he think he could do that would help? Putting us in foster care or reuniting us with our mother isn’t helping us.

“Why? So, Sam and I could end up in foster care?” Ryan questioned.

“You and Sam could have died in that fire.” Sandy says and I sighed at hearing that. At this point, would that have been a bad thing? Considering the circumstances, I don’t know what would have been worse.

“Look you've done more than enough.” Ryan says. “We can take care ourselves.”

“It won’t be that different from how it’s been.” I added.

It’s not our mother really took care of us. She spent all day getting drunk and she kept dating these losers. Some of which were more interested in me than her. She hasn’t take care of us in a long time. Ryan and I take care of each other and that’s probably not going to change anytime soon.

“We’ll talk again before your hearing.” Sandy says, realizing there was nothing more to say.

I nodded; that is if we live that long.

We were taken back to our cells. Ryan and I looked at each other being separated into the different sides of the prison. On the way in, I bumped into another inmate.

“Sorry.” I said.

“You will be.” She said—more like threatened.

I probably wouldn’t make it to probation hearing in two months.

* * *

Seth’s POV

Ryan and Sam are in jail. I’m grounded. My mom’s paying for Mr. Cooper’s mistakes—literally. So my life is going _great_ right now.

I went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and saw that my mother was planning for her lunch date with the wonderful _newpsies_. It also seemed my dad had just gotten back from seeing Ryan and Sam at the prison.

“What are you doing?” My dad asks me.

“Nothing. I’m grounded.” I replied. Though, it obviously looked like I was getting a cup of coffee, or was it not obvious by the fact I was holding a mug that I am now pouring coffee in.

“You’re lucky you’re only grounded.” My mom adds and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

“Did you see them?” I turned to my dad. I wanted to know how Ryan and Sam are doing and I’m sure that Kaitlin would love an update. I just stolen my phone back and well I had dozens of texts from her. I guess I should be excited a girl is texting me.

“Can I see them?” I ask.

“No.” My dad shakes his head.

“Why? Because I’m grounded?” I questioned, though that was probably obvious. Though being grounded would definitely be worth if I could at least see how they are doing in there.

Both my parents nodded.

“How are they doing?” My mom then asks. It isn’t like she cares about them, so I don’t know why she is even asking.

“There’s a reason I like to keep kids out of that place.” My dad says, so I gathered that meant they weren’t doing too well.

“And you just can’t get them out…or are you not a good enough lawyer?” I asked.

It didn’t seem fair. I heard that Luke and Ricky were let out this morning. Those jackasses get out of jail and get to come home. I had heard from Kaitlin that Ricky tried to kill Sam and yet, he gets out of jail, but Sam and Ryan have to sit there with a bunch of criminals; it didn’t seem fair at all.

“My hands are tied unless I can find their mother.”

“Why can’t they stay here?”

“I will not have this conversation again.” My mom says as she then turns to Rosie, giving her instructions about the scones she was making. My mother seemed to be more concerned about her scones than two human beings.

“Yeah, well, if anything happens to Ryan and Sam, then it’s all on you. I just hope you can live with that.” I told her. I guess she can since she’s fine with them sitting in prison, possibly being stabbed to death.

“What I _can’t_ live with is if something happens to you because of them.” My mom replies and I rolled my eyes.

“Like what? I meet some people that actually don’t suck?” I countered.

“I am not their mother.” My mom says as I started to leave the kitchen. I turned back to her.

“Good thing.” I said before I headed upstairs, hearing my father shouting at me. I didn’t care. This whole thing sucks. And according to Ryan and Sam, it’s not like they really had a mother anyways. I mean, their mother kicked them out of the house, right? What kind of mother is that?

I slammed the door of my bedroom and then took out my phone and called Kaitlin.

“Seth?” Kaitlin answered.

“Hey Kaitlin, it’s just me here with an update on our two favorite convicts.” I greeted.

“How are they?”

“They’re alive.” I said.

“That doesn’t exactly make me feel better.” Kaitlin replied.

“Me either. Well, they won’t let me see them, so I can’t really tell you much. We’ll just have to assume they are alive and as good as they can be.” I said.

“Is there something else?”

“Yes, actually, I think the legal system is stupid that they are keeping Sam and Ryan in the slammer, but they let out thugs like Ricky.” I ranted. I had needed to just say that out loud. It felt good to get it off my chest.

“Ricky’s not a thug.” Kaitlin said.

“Right, sorry, you’re right.” I told her, sarcastically while nodding. “He’s a psychotic, sex animal whom should be sitting in jail right now.”

“He didn’t hurt anyone.” Kaitlin tried to defend. Why the hell is she defending this guy?

“You’re the one who walked into the model home and saw him holding a knife to Sam’s throat. And if it hadn’t been for him, there wouldn’t have been a fire.” I went over the events of last night. “I think some people did get hurt.”

“Is he at your house right now? Do I need to call the police?” I asked, wondering if this is why Kaitlin was saying those things.

“No, Seth, it’s just. I mean, it’s my fault. I pissed Ricky off, so it’s my fault this happened. No one else’s but mine.” Kaitlin said, putting the blame on herself.

“Kaitlin, you didn’t hold the knife to Sam’s throat or set the model home on fire by beating up the Atwoods. Ricky did that.” I told her. There was no way she should think that everything that happened was her fault.

“I might as well have.” Kaitlin said, before she hung up the phone.

I threw my cell phone on the floor and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before turning on my side and looking at Captain Oats; there had to be something I could do.

* * *

Sam’s POV

I had just gotten back again from the infirmary. My roommate is insane and it’s the second time I’ve had to go see the prison doctor because of her. Why they stuck me with the cut-happy prison is beyond me, but I don’t know how long I can take living next to this bitch. I swear, one of these nights, she will get cut-happy and cut my wrists while she is sleeping.

It was lunch-time, so I got a tray and grabbed my lunch. I was going to sit alone and eat, silently. But then suddenly I’m pushed on the floor, my tray of food going everywhere. I looked up to see the girl I had bumped into earlier. She was on top of me, holding a fork to my neck.

“Now you’re sorry.” She said.

“Get off me.” I said.

“Are you disrespecting me?” She asks pressing her arm down on my neck. I couldn’t breathe. “You better watch out, honey.” She let go of me after digging the fork deeper into my neck and then spitting in my face. I turned over on my side as another girl kicked me a few times in the stomach. I coughed, trying to breathe.

I’m in hell, but I’ve been to worse in my own home. I could survive this. But even if I don’t, maybe it’ll be better once I’m dead.

Later that day, I was out in the yard. I went up to the fence. Ryan was on the other side and we talked for the hour. But it was cut short when my roommate started a fight with me. I kicked her in the knee when she tried cut me again. Then she came at me again and when I saw the guard had come, I let her take a few punches. Soon, she was pulled off me and a guard took me back to my cell while my roommate was taken to solitary.

_Finally. I was alone._

Later, that day I was moping the floors when a male guard walked by and then he touched me.

“Get off me.” I said, pushing him away, but he hit me with his stick. He then pulled me close by my hair.

“Don’t talk back to me. You’re my bitch.” He whispered as I then felt his hand on my ass. I shut my eyes and I tried to be anywhere but here. “I’ll be back for you later tonight.”

_Now I wish I were dead._

* * *

Seth’s POV

I had figured out what I was going to do. I don’t care that I’m grounded. I don’t care what happens to me afterwards. But I am going to visit Sam and Ryan.

Not too long after two is when my mom’s friends arrived. They talked for a while and I tried not to vomit while listening to them. I then went upstairs to grab my skateboard and while they were talking, I tried sneaking out. What I didn’t account for was my mom being outside and not with her friends.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asks.

“What are you doing out here?” I asked. She was sitting out here with a drink while the other women were inside chatting. Well, I guess they’d make me want to drink, so I could sort of see why she was out here.

“I needed a _newpsie_ break.” She tells me. “Now where are you going?”

“I’m going to see Ryan and Sam.”

“No, you’re not. No way.” She shook her head.

“Okay bye.” I said, turning around to leave. I’d like to see her try and physically stop me from seeing them. I don’t care what I have to do, but I am going to see them.

“Seth wait.” My mom says and I turned around, crossing my arms. “I know I am not the perfect mom, but I love you and I am trying to protect you. I dropped all charges against them and I even hired someone to find their mother.”

Yeah that’s just great. She dropped the charges against the two people who didn’t do anything wrong and she hired someone to find their _wonderful_ mother who kicked them out. I’m sure that’s what they want too.

“Seth, what more do you want?” She asks.

“I would like you to come with me to see them.” I told her.

Then before she could respond that’s when Julie Cooper came out, going on about something. I didn’t care what the hell she was talking about. Not like I would want to know anyways. My mother told her whatever they were talking about was great before turning to me when she left.

“Give me fifteen minutes to lose the ladies.” My mom says and I nodded.

“I’ll meet you in the car.” I said. I had to go see Kaitlin and Marissa first.

I went over to the Cooper house and their father answered the door. It was weird looking at him, knowing that my mother was paying off his debts. It was weird. I mean, she wouldn’t help Ryan and Sam, but helps him. Oh well, they did almost get married.

He led me upstairs to Marissa’s room after seeing Kaitlin’s was empty.

“Marissa, Kaitlin, you guys have company.” He knocked and then he opened the door. Then I saw Summer topless. _Oh thank you, god!_

“Oh my god.” I said, my mouth dropping open and my eyes opening wide at the beautiful sight. This is officially the best day of my life.

“Sorry.” Jimmy apologizes before walking away.

“Hi…Summer…I-I’m Seth Cohen. I-I live…live next door.” I stammered as Marissa and Kaitlin then came out, closing the door so I couldn’t view Summer any longer. That’s probably a good idea before I started drooling.

“What’s up?” Kaitlin asks.

“I’m going to see Ryan and Sam.” I told them.

“Really?” Kaitlin seems interested.

“I was thinking maybe you guys would like to come with me.” I added.

“What’s that Seth? You need a ride to a _Star Wars_ convention?” Marissa says really loudly for Summer to hear, probably as some cover as to what we were discussing. _Seriously?_ That’s the best she could come up with?

“ _Star Wars_ convention?” I glared at her. “Her _top_ was off. You couldn’t at least said _X-Men_ for me?”

Both Marissa and Kaitlin rolled their eyes.

“Look, I can’t go see them.” Marissa said.

“Me either.” Kaitlin added.

“Why not?” I ask.

“Look, this has caused a lot of problems between Luke and I. I haven’t heard from him since he got out of jail and I don’t want him to think—it’s too complicated.” Marissa couldn’t even figure out how to explain her excuses for not wanting to see Ryan.

“What about you? Please don’t tell me it’s because of Ricky.” I turned to Kaitlin.

“No, it’s just, I mean—I care about Sam. I really do, but it’s going to be hard since I’m probably never going to see her again. We both agreed—before all _that_ happened—that it’d be easier if we didn’t see each other anymore.” Kaitlin explained.

“But that was before _everything_.” I pointed out.

“I just can’t, okay?” Kaitlin said.

“Plus our mom would kill us if she found out.” Marissa added.

“Whatever.” I shook my head, going to sit and my mom’s car and wait for her. It looked like I was the only one that cared about seeing Ryan and Sam.

They need someone that cares, I guess.

* * *

Sam’s POV

At some point a guard came to get me from my cell. I was relieved it wasn’t the guard that probably wanted to rape me. This guard told me I had a visitor and she brought me down there. I found that apparently the visitor was for Ryan too.

It was Seth and Kirsten.

I guess she was probably only here to make sure Seth was okay.

I looked at Ryan. He had a fork mark on his neck like I did; mine was a bit deeper though. It seemed I wasn’t the only getting some trouble here. Though I doubt the guards are telling him they are going to rape him. It sucks. I know the guards probably do it to a lot of others and they can do it as much as they want.

“What happened to your neck?” Seth asks, looking between Ryan and me.

“Nothing.” We both replied in unison.

“You guys okay?” Seth asks and I almost thought it was a rhetorical question.

“Great.” Ryan replies, sarcastically.

“Wonderful.” I replied in the same tone. “We’re so popular here.”

I looked up at Kirsten and she seemed very uncomfortable with being here. I don’t blame her. We don’t exactly feel at home here.

“I’m sorry my plan didn’t work.” Seth says.

“It’s not your fault.” I told him.

“Kaitlin’s saying it’s her fault.”

“That’s nuts. Tell her it’s not.” I said. It certainly wasn’t Kaitlin’s fault. If it wasn’t for her, I could have been killed and maybe not just me. Who knows what Ricky would have done if it hadn’t been for her. She shouldn’t blame herself.

“It’s my fault. I thought you guys were safe.” Seth was beating himself up now.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Seth.” Ryan told him.

“You tried; no one’s ever tried that hard to keep us around, at least.” I said with a slight grin. At least Seth cared about us; it was more than we could say for our mother.

“What’s the matter, huh?” I turned to see this male prison from across the room, looking at Kirsten. “C’mon, give me a smile.”

I almost wanted to say something, but Ryan grabbed my arm. I nodded at him; it’s best to keep my mouth shut.

“How’s Marissa?” Ryan asks.

“Trying to patch up her relationship with Luke apparently.” Seth rolled his eyes.

“She should. She should try and forget all about us.” Ryan said and I nodded. I think Kaitlin should probably do the same as we’ll probably end up dead soon enough.

“You got a nice swerve on you, lady.” That same guy said and I turned around. I couldn’t stand those sexual remarks; that’s harassment. I couldn’t just keep my mouth shut at that, especially since it was directed at Kirsten. “You fine.”

“Leave her alone.” I said.

“Sam, it’s okay.” Kirsten tried to push it aside, but she was getting scared.

“It’s not.” I replied. It really wasn’t. Stuff like that, especially when directed towards other people, it just doesn’t sit right with me.

“You jokin’?” The guy questions.

“Stop it.” Ryan said.

“This your lil’ honey?” He looks at Ryan and then gets up and starts walking towards Kirsten, whom then gets Seth up and asks for a guard, clearly becoming afraid of what might happen to her or Seth.

“Seth, we’re going.” She said.

“Come here, bitch, I want a good look at you.” He said, coming closer.

“Leave her alone!” I yelled, watching closely. I couldn’t let him get to close. I don’t care what happens to me, but I wasn’t going to let them get hurt because they came to see us; I knew Ryan would feel the same way.

“Guard!” She yelled.

“I just need two minutes.” He said, getting really close to Kirsten. That was the last straw.

“Leave her alone!” Ryan yelled.

“What are you going to do about it?” He looked at Ryan and started to go to Kirsten and that’s when I got out of my seat. Before Ryan could act, I did.

“Get away from them!” I screamed as I tackled him and then he got on top of me and started to hit me. Ryan then tried to pull the guy off me, but punches him too.

“GUARDS!” I heard Kirsten yell and eventually the guy was pulled off me. The guards were cuffing the three of us. There was blood running down my mouth and I knew I was going to have some bruises on my face, later.

“I’m going to kill you, punk ass! And I’m going to kill you, slut bitch!” The guy screamed and I was sure he would deliver. I was almost praying for it.

Can it all just end?

“You’re going to be dead! Both of you! You hear me!” He screamed as the guard pulled me away. I looked to Kirsten and Seth. I don’t care what happens to me as long as they were okay; I’m just glad they are okay.

“I couldn’t let him hurt them.” I mumbled as the guards then took Ryan and I back into the prison, away from Seth and Kirsten.

I passed out shortly after that.

* * *

When I woke up, I was told that I, along with Ryan, was being released into the custody of a guardian. I was more surprised to find out it was Kirsten whom had requested Ryan and I be released and into their custody. I almost thought I was dreaming. Ryan and I didn’t say a word as we were taken back to their house.

Seth took us into the living room.

I put my hair into a ponytail and then sat down next to Ryan on floor. He wrapped an arm around me. I felt tired. But now I felt like I could breathe. Seth then sat beside us as he turned on the TV. We just flipped through the channels for a while, but then Seth turned on the PlayStation where we played some _Call Of Duty_.

Ryan and Seth just played at first. Eventually I felt better and we all started to play. Then soon after was when I heard Sandy’s voice; I guess he was home from work.

“Seth…what did we say?” I heard Sandy say; I guess that was part of his grounding. “No video games.”

He came in and seemed shocked to see Ryan and I were here. We were just as shocked as we were to be here. We thought we were going to die in there.

“Oh.” That was all he said, before leaving to go into the kitchen.

“I’m going to get some water.” Ryan says, probably wanting to listen to what they were saying. I did too.

“Me too.” I said and followed him. We stood outside the kitchen to listen in.

“I didn’t know what else to do.” Kirsten said, clearly talking about us.

“Did you tell them it was permanent?” Sandy asks.

“No, of course not.” She replies.

She still didn’t like us or want us here. But she just didn’t want to leave us there and prison to die. Well, I guess she pities us; this makes me feel really great.

“We can’t keep jerking these kids around. Pulling them out of juvie, sending them to foster care, giving them hope, and taking it away.” I heard Sandy say.

I don’t have hope; I haven’t had any in a very long time.

“They were going to kill them in that place, Sandy. I couldn’t leave them in there. They can’t stay there, but they also can’t stay here.” Kirsten says. “You need to find their mother.”

 _Hell no_. I would rather be left in jail to die.

“They don’t want me to find her.” Sandy tells her.

“They are kids. They don’t know what they want.” Kirsten says and I almost want to laugh. It’s easy for her to say that; she didn’t have to live with our mother.

“We won’t unpack then.” Ryan says, somewhat jokingly, as we walked in behind them. We didn’t expect this to be permanent. We then start to head out to the pool house, but I stopped.

“You don’t know our mother.” I said, referring to what she said. I did know what I want; and that was not ever see her again. “She wasn’t a mom.”

I went out to the pool house with Ryan and laid down the bed. I felt tired. I was in pain. I just wanted it all to stop. But I would settle for just a decent night of sleep.

* * *

I woke up around three in the morning from a night terror. This was the reason I couldn’t sleep while I was in jail. If I woke up my cellmate with my screams—she probably would have cut me to death. I just was hoping that maybe I would be too tired to have them; I guess not.

“I’m fine. Go back to sleep.” I told Ryan.

“You sure? I could get you some water.” Ryan offered.

“I’m not a child.” I snapped.

“Okay, don’t bite my head off.” Ryan turned onto his side and tried to go back to sleep.

“Sorry, I’m just so damn tired.” I apologized. Sometimes my issues really made my life difficult. I have the chance to sleep and I can’t even do that. I felt so tired, but I can’t even sleep.

“Did you sleep while in lockup?” Ryan asks.

“No.” I answered. The first night, it was mostly because I was in so much pain, I could really sleep. After that, it was just out of fear of getting cut by my cellmate.

“Did you?” I ask.

“I got some.”

“I guess you didn’t have a cut-happy cellmate.” I replied and he seemed confused. “My cellmate liked two things: knifes and cutting people. If I had to share with her, I wasn’t going to be sleeping.”

“Well, I promise not to cut you in your sleep.” Ryan replies and I laugh.

“I hope not.” I said as I laid down.

I didn’t sleep much more during the night. I fell in and out for about in an hour, before I just laid there in bed awake. I couldn’t sleep. But then, I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in a very long time.

* * *

In the morning, when Ryan eventually woke up, we went into the kitchen. Seth told us to help ourselves to various different cereals they had in the house. I then went and poured a cup of coffee for myself and Ryan. We sat at the counter, in silence, but only for a moment.

“So Sam, what happened between you and Kaitlin?” Seth asks.

“Well, we agreed that it’d be easier if we didn’t see each other anymore. I mean, we both would like to be friends, but it’s kind of hard and complicated. We agreed that leaving would be hard, the more we saw each other, so it’s probably for the best we don’t see each other.” I tried to explain. At least, it made sense at the time when I thought Ryan and I would be going to Texas.

Now, it almost seems pointless.

“Kaitlin wanted to see you.” Seth tells me.

“I know. But I guess she figures it for the best if she doesn’t.” I nodded after taking a sip of my coffee. “I mean, it’s fine. I don’t think she would have liked to see how you saw me; in jail.”

“Now Ryan, what about you and Marissa?” Seth turns to him.

“What about me and Marissa?”

“Nothing happened. We never saw each other after we heard her dad talking to her mom.” Ryan tells him.

“Well she didn’t want to see because she was worried about Luke.” Seth says.

“Well she did ditch Luke at the diner and come back here with us, so I guess he was kind of pissed about that.” I chimed in. I mean, Luke probably did come to model home to teach Ryan a lesson, but I guess Ricky ruined it with the whole almost attempted murder thing.

“Did you hear Ricky got out on probation?” Seth then brought up and I glared at him. That’s the last thing I want to talk about. “Right, okay, we won’t talk about that. So anyways….how was your night?”

“ _Wonderful_.” I replied, sarcastically.

“Okay well, anyways, since you guys aren’t on the run to Texas and you are here you guys should maybe patch things up with the girls.” Seth then suggested.

I’ll probably have more luck than Ryan will. More so, because it’d be easier to be friends with Kaitlin than it will be for Ryan and Marissa, since they obviously seem to want to be more than just that. But the question is, how are we going to get to see them? I doubt we can just go next door. I’m doubt their mother would allow us through the door.

After I finished eating, I changed into a red and blue flannel long sleeve and my dark blue ripped jeans. While, Ryan took a shower, I played PlayStation with Seth. I watched at Sandy was about to leave for work when Kirsten stopped him.

“Where are you going?” She asks.

“I have an early court date.” Sandy tells her. “I’m going to be in and out of the office.”

“But I have to go set up for Casino night. What about Ryan and Sam?” Kirsten asks him. I guess she still doesn’t trust us; maybe she was afraid we were going to rob her and make a run for it.

“I’m working on it.” Sandy replies. I wasn’t sure if they were talking about our probation hearing or find our mother; I hope they aren’t looking for her.

“I meant, what am I supposed to do with them?” Kirsten asks.

“Take them with you.” Sandy tells her. I thought that would have been the obvious thing to do. “Spend some time together.”

“With all those women there?” She asks. I wasn’t sure if she more worried about what they’d think about her bringing us there or if they’d say things to me.

“Sure. They’ll love ‘em.” Sandy replies and before Kirsten could argue or say anything further, he was out the door.

I guess we were going to set up for this banquet or whatever. I didn’t mind helping. But I certainly wouldn’t expect Kirsten to want to _spend time_ with us; she doesn’t even like us.

* * *

Kirsten took the three of us to set up for the party tonight. When we arrived, we were almost instantly greeted by Julie Cooper, Marissa and Kaitlin’s mother.

“Oh hi, Julie.” Kirsten said, when she saw her coming towards us.

“Kirsten. Seth.” She replied, ignoring Ryan and me. But I don’t see why I am surprised.

“Julie, this is Ryan and Sam.” Kirsten introduced.

“Julie Cooper.” She shook our hands while smiling; it was fake. I could tell she wasn’t happy to have us here. “I’ve heard so much about you two.” I am sure she heard all about the two kids from Chino that burned down the model home.

“Nice to meet you.” Ryan said, politely and I did the same.

“There they are.” Julie brushes past us and then we turn around to see her rushing over to Luke and Ricky. Oh great, they’re here too? “Thanks for coming.”

“Yeah, you know, anything we can do to help.” Ricky said and Luke nodded in agreement. Ricky looked at me with this smirk on his face. I’m sure I’m the only that noticed it, but it happened. I had the urge to sucker punch him the face, but I had to resist the urge; I shouldn’t make things worse for everyone else.

“Oh, I forgot they were coming.” Kirsten said.

“It’s fine.” Ryan said.

That was easier for him to say. Luke didn’t hold a knife to his throat and think it is okay, even now after everything. Luke had conscious unlike Ricky, whom seemed to have none.

“Sam, if you want to…” Kirsten started to say, but I stopped her. I would be fine as long as I avoided him and he kept away from me.

I’ve put up with my mother’s boyfriends for months and sometimes a year, so I was sure I could handle an afternoon with the jackass.

“It’s fine.” I said. “How can we help?”

“Well, we have our strong men for the heavy lifting. Ryan, you can help Luke and Ricky.” Julie suggested and then looked around the room, trying to figure out a job for me. I would have offered to do the heavy lifting, but I don’t want to be close to Ricky.

I guess it’s a good thing they don’t expect a girl to do the heavy lifting.

“Why don’t you go help Kaitlin over there?” Julie suggested and I nodded; I was more than happy to do that.

I walked over to where Kaitlin was. I also noticed Marissa was helping her.

“I was told to come help.” I said, clearing my throat; this felt sort of awkward.

“Oh, hey.” Kaitlin said with a slight grin.

Marissa moved over and I started to help Kaitlin with the decorations. We just did it quietly for a while. Then I watched as Marissa tried to talk to Luke, but he refused to talk to her. Marissa went off after him, leaving Kaitlin and me alone.

“So, how is it going?” I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. The silence was getting really uncomfortable.

“It’s complicated.” Kaitlin replied. “How was jail?”

“Well I’m alive.” I said in response to that.

“I see that.” Kaitlin laughed.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m out now and hopefully I won’t go back in.”

“I’ll hold off on setting the place on fire.” Kaitlin joked and we both laughed.

“You know, what happened wasn’t your fault.” I told her.

“If I hadn’t—“ Kaitlin started to reason why the whole fire and Ricky attempting to kill me was her fault, but I stopped her before she could really begin.

“If you hadn’t come when you did, I’d probably be dead. Maybe Ryan and Luke too.” I said, giving reasons to why it wasn’t her fault; exactly the opposite.

“But I’m the one who pissed Ricky off.” Kaitlin said.

“You cares?” I said and we both laughed. “You’re better off without him, anyways.”

Kaitlin frowned as we noticed him looking over in this direction. He didn’t seem happy.

“I did he come see you when he got out?” I ask.

“He called me a few times.”

“What did you do?” I ask.

“Told him to leave me the hell alone.” Kaitlin tells me. “I don’t know what else to do. I’m hoping soon enough he’ll find another girl to screw and leave me alone.”

“I hope so too.” I agreed.

“So how long do you think you’ll be sticking around here?” Kaitlin then asks.

“I’m not sure. Not too long, I assume.” I replied. Kirsten said that Ryan and I can’t stay at their home, so I assume it won’t be for too much longer. I don’t know what will happen or when it will happen, it will at some point.

“Well I was thinking about what you said…” Kaitlin started to say, but she didn’t get to finish.

Kirsten then pulled me away from her to help her with setting up the tables that Ryan and Luke had brought in. I was happy to help her, but I just wish she could have waited a few more seconds to do so. I don’t know what she was going to say.

Hopefully I’d get to find out later.

Kirsten got on the phone for a few minutes—probably for work—and then got off and continued to help. Seth came by briefly, wanting a break from actual physical labor, it seemed.

“So what do you do exactly?” I asked. I knew Kirsten had a job with her father—or something—but it was never clear what she actually does.

“Sam, don’t ask.” Seth said.

“I tried to explain it to Seth once. He fell asleep half way through.” Kirsten tells me and I turned to Seth.

“Okay, but...uh yeah, that’s pretty much true.” Seth nodded.

“Try me.” I told her. I wasn’t Seth, so there was a chance I wouldn’t fall asleep during the explanation. At that point, Seth couldn’t get away fast enough.

“Well my dad is in real estate development. He owns the Newport Group.” Kirsten starts off by telling me. “I’m in charge of residential development.”

“So you deal with contractors, the architects, the planning, and zoning commission.” I stated and she seemed surprised that I knew that.

“How did you know?”

“Ryan and I worked construction for a few summers. He used to want to be an architect.” I told her. Ryan was still interested in that kind of stuff, so he talked about it. I picked up on a few things. It wasn’t exactly my thing, however.

“What about you? Was there ever something you wanted to be?” She asked and I almost laughed at the first thing that popped into my head.

“A singer.” I admitted.

“Really?”

“I was ten years old. But like I said, those are things we used to want to be.” I said. It’s not like any of that could happen for us.

“What do you guys want to be now?”

“Sixteen.” I answered with a smile; though our lives weren’t as simple as most teenagers. The answer, at least, seemed to amuse her.

After Ryan finished with the heavy lifting, he came over to help Kirsten and me. Then they started talking about her job and then she even brought up the fact he used to want to be an architect. It got Ryan’s attention and it seemed that Kirsten enjoyed talking to him as well.

Maybe this was the start of her warming up to us.

* * *

Eventually we finished setting up and then Kirsten started to drive back to the house, picking up some dinner on the way. She talked to both Ryan and I about architecture and music during the drive and even when we were walking into the house.

It almost felt strange. It was like talking to a mother about the things we liked, but it wasn’t because we remembered she wasn’t our mom.

“You know there are some great historical homes in the area and we could always go on an architectural tour.” Kirsten suggested to Ryan as we drove through the gate.

“Those things are awesome.” Seth replied, sarcastically.

“That sounds great.” Ryan replied. I’m sure he would enjoy that.

“And what kind of music do you like?” Kirsten then turns to me as we got out of the car.

“All kinds except rap.” I replied; I personally didn’t believe that to be music.

“You know, they play a lot of concerts around here and there’s some theatres around that put on local productions of musicals. If you’d like, maybe we could go see one.” Kirsten then suggested and I smiled.

The thought of it was exciting.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” I said as we walked in.

We walked into the house, but then I frowned at going into the living room. Sitting on the couch was Sandy and my mom.

“Hey Ry.” She said looking at him and then turning to me. “Hey Sammy.”

He actually managed to find her, even after we told her not to. I looked to Ryan and then back to her; he was just as thrilled as I was. I had been happy for a few minutes today; that’s gone now.

She had been invited to stay the dinner. She sat across from Ryan and me at the table. I ate my food, trying to ignore the fact she was here, but it was difficult. And it was taking everything I had to stay calm. I didn’t want her here.

“So, Dawn, how long have you been working at the laundromat?” Sandy asks her, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Oh, just a couple of weeks.” She replied.

“What happened to the restaurant?” Ryan asked.

“Um…they were making cutbacks.” She said, trying to make it sound better than it actually was, but we knew the true reality.

“You got fired.” I stated.

“It was for the best, anyways. They had rats and cockroaches.”

I was starting to lose my appetite. I actually was starting to feel sick to my stomach, but I wasn’t sure if it was because of what she said or the fact that she was here. I put my fork down and just tried to breathe; I needed to calm down. I dug my fingers into the back of my hand.

“Have you seen, Trey?” Ryan asks.

“Um, I went to visit him in prison, but he didn’t want to see me.” She tells us. I’m not even surprised by that. I wouldn’t want to see her either; I _don’t_ want to see her.

“Where are you living these days?” Kirsten asks.

“With friends, I’m in between places right now.” She says. I wondered what happened with the bastard, A.J.

“What about A.J.?” Ryan asks before I could.

“I broke up with him. No more.” She said. It was similar to what she said when she broke up with Richard when I was fourteen; now he was one of the worst. “He laid his hands on me, Sam, and Ryan too many times.”

Did she really have to bring _that_ up? He would hit all of us. With me, he wouldn’t just hit me. At some points, I thought he was more interested in me than mom.

“Mom.” Ryan said. He didn’t want to hear it either.

“He was a bad influence.” She replied.

I wanted to laugh. Yeah, the boyfriends are the bad influences and she isn’t with all the drinking. I was close to hitting my breaking point with her.

I looked up at feeling Ryan take my hand. I guess he noticed I was on the edge.

“Yeah, A.J. was the problem.” I said, sounding slightly sarcastic. A.J. was a bastard, but that didn’t mean she didn’t do anything wrong; there was a lot she did wrong over the years.

“I haven’t touched a drop since I broke up with him a week ago.”

 _Wow, she made it a whole seven days._ I know the sobriety won’t last much longer.

I was having flashbacks of the times when she got really drunk. For the last seven years, she’s been drunk, but there were times when it was worse than all the others. Sometimes, she would get physical with Ryan and me.

I shut my eyes. I was at my breaking point.

“The scum used to bring that stuff into the house and I won’t even go on about his coke habit.” She said and that’s where we _both_ had it. We weren’t going to sit here and listen to this; we couldn’t go through this all over again.

“I just can’t.” I said, getting up from the table first, with my voice breaking. Ryan was following right behind me.

“Where are you guys going?” Mom asks.

“I just can’t.” I said, with tears streaming down my face; I couldn’t handle much more of this. I had to get out of here.

“It was bad enough living through it the first time.” Ryan says as he walks behind me; I couldn’t have said it better myself.

I went out to the pool house and started to cry. This was all too much. Ryan came in shortly after and wrapped an arm around me, trying to help. He was always there for me, unlike her whom was pretty much never a mother to me.

I wish Sandy hadn’t found her.

I looked over at seeing mom standing in the doorway of the pool house.

“Get out.” I said.

“Will you guys at least talk to me?” She begged; she didn’t deserve the time of day from us.

“What are you doing here, mom?” Ryan asked.

“I’m here for you…both of you.” She said, coming closer. We backed up, putting more distance between us. I didn’t want her near me. I _don’t_ want her to touch me.

“You’re only here because Mr. Cohen went and got you.” I said. She wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him and I’m pissed that he went and found her.

“What do you want from us, mom?” Ryan asks.

“I love you…”

“Yeah, mothers that love their children kick them out and abandon them, leaving a note.” I said, with much anger and sarcasm in my voice.

“You left _a note_.” Ryan said, shaking his head. I guess he couldn’t get passed that either.

“Baby…it was…A.J….and…the drinking.” She stammered and I shook my head. That’s right, blame it on everything else. This is what she always does. It was always the boyfriend’s fault or the drinking problem—which she never tries to fix.

“It’s going to be different now.” She claims.

“That’s what you said after dad got arrested.” I said, sniffling. I didn’t believe that for a second. It was never going to change.

“I promise, I’m going to be different. We have people…people with money that want to help us. We’ve never had that before.” She says; suddenly she is interested because the people that actually care have money.

“Right, someone offers you a nice place to stay and you’re suddenly all about the ‘mom’ thing.” Ryan states, turning away.

“She’s not a mom.” I added. I haven’t had a mom since I was eight years old and I certainly don’t need one now.

“Look, when I married your dad, I didn’t know what I was doing. I had your older brother when I was very young. Too young.” She said, but I really didn’t care to hear the story about her rough life. “But you two…my twins…you guys were always the smart ones. You guys were always strong. You were such good kids…and then when you both got arrested, I thought I had failed you.”

So, she lost it. That isn’t an excuse.

She started to walk away, but Ryan stopped her. I shook my head; he fell for it every single time. He felt guilty because she is our mother, but she doesn’t deserve another chance.

“Wait.” Ryan says.

“Will you kiddos ever forgive me?” She asks, looking between us.

“I think we need to take this slow.” Ryan says, giving her another chance, but I was not going to do that. I couldn’t do this anymore.

“Good. I can’t lose you guys again.” Mom gives Ryan a hug and leaves room, thinking I was ready to start the forgiving process like Ryan; but that’s where she is wrong.

“Too late.” I said before leaving the poolhouse.

“Sam!” Ryan called back, but I wasn’t listening.

I was not going to listen to her. I was not going to give her another chance. I will not sit there and go through that shit all over again. I knew eventually history would repeat itself and I was not going to do it.

I went through the living room and grabbed Seth’s cell phone when he wasn’t looking. I then headed for the front door. I was stopped by Kirsten, whom wanted me to give my mother a chance.

“Sam, stop.” She told me.

“No.” I said.

“Sam—“

“I don’t have to listen to you.” I said. “You’ve made it very clear you’re not my parents, but neither is she. Like hell, I’m going to sit here and pretend she is and give her another chance.”

I went out the door and once I was out of the house, I called Kaitlin.

“Kaitlin, it’s Sam. Look, I really need a friend right now.” I told her.

“I’ll be right out.” Kaitlin said and she was outside in under a minute. We walked down the sidewalks together and I told her about how Sandy found my mother and now she was here, attempting to play mom for a little while. I didn’t trust her and I didn’t want to be a part of it.

“What did Ryan say?” Kaitlin asks.

“He is willing to take it slow.” I told her.

“Well, maybe he believes her.”

“He always gives her the benefit of the doubt each time. He thinks she somehow is going to change—or at least he is hoping she is. Every time, the same thing happens. I am not going to go through that again.” I told her.

“So is your mom sticking around?”

“Kirsten invited her to stay the night, so at least for a little while.” I told her.

“So Mr. Cohen went looking for her even though you and Ryan said you didn’t want her found?” She asked, to clarify the previous events.

“I guess he thinks that if we were reunited, maybe things will work.” I shrugged, not exactly sure what he thought when he went searching. But it was a waste of time.

We walked around the block, talking for a while. It was nice and after a while, I felt a lot better. It’s definitely nice to have a friend like Kaitlin close by when I need her.

“So, do you want to come in and stay or anything?” Kaitlin asks, probably wondering if I would be okay going back in there.

“I don’t think your mom would appreciate that.” I laughed. “Seriously, no, I’ll be okay.”

Kaitlin turns around to go inside her house, when I stopped her.

“Kaitlin.” I said and she turned around. “Thanks.”

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up early. Mom wanted to take Ryan and me shopping and maybe grab some lunch afterwards. Ryan seemed excited about it, but I didn’t care what she had planned. I was not going anywhere with her. Ryan tried to get me to go, but I refused until they ultimately left without me. I didn’t really feel all that well anyways. It probably was the fact my mother was back into our lives, trying to repair a relationship that couldn’t be repaired. I always felt sick when this kind of thing happens; it is probably nothing.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I didn’t have much luck. I hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before either. It might be the stress from having my mother trying to get me to forgive her.

She was making me feel like shit in multiple ways.

About an hour after they left, Kirsten came into the pool house and she seemed surprised to see me here. I guess she assumed I was going shopping.

“Oh sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you.” Kirsten apologized. I wasn’t really asleep so it was fine.

“I wasn’t sleeping.”

“I thought you and Ryan were going shopping with your mom.” Kirsten said. She assumed wrong because I wasn’t going to go anywhere with my mother. But it’s not like she would understand.

“ _Ryan_ went shopping with her. I am not going anywhere with her.” I corrected.

Kirsten put the dirty laundry into basket to take into the house to wash; I guess that’s why she came in here. She then set it down and sat down in the chair a few feet away from the bad.

“Sam, I think your mom is really trying to be different.” Kirsten says and I rolled my eyes.

“Nothing will be different when it comes to her.” I stated, more as a matter of fact. But that’s what it was.

“She seems like she’s changed.”

“It won’t last. Within a few hours, days, or maybe even a week, she’ll be back to her old self. She will be drinking, she will have probably found a new boyfriend, and we’ll be back to the same crappy life.” I said, basically summing up the last seven years.

Our mom doesn’t change for long. It’s always the same story. She gets sober for a week, maybe two, and then eventually she falls off the wagon. She goes back to her old habits and history repeats itself.

“Ryan seems to think she’s changed.”

“It’s guilt. She’s our mom. He sees that sad look on her face and he feels like he has to give her another chance.” I explained. “I just can’t. I’ve lived through the same thing before many times. I do not want to watch the same thing happen again and just be disappointed. I can’t. I certainly can’t forgive her like she expects me to.”

Too much has happened that I just can’t forgive. Some things I could, but there are some things I just can’t.

“I’m sure you guys have had problems, but I’m sure you could work through them.” Kirsten says and I scoffed. She wouldn’t understand. It’s not like she even knew my mother or what I’ve gone through.

“I was thirteen years old and after almost a year of her dating this one guy, Rick, he started to come into my bedroom. Eventually I told her what he did to me. At first, she didn’t believe me and then twenty minutes later she was crying and screaming at me about how it’s my fault, he doesn’t love her anymore.” I told her.

I don’t even know why I told her that. I only ever told Ryan those things. Maybe it’s because I felt so awful, I didn’t even realize I was admitting it until afterwards. I don’t know, but she knew.

“There are some things that can’t be forgiven.” I then stated after a moment of silence. I gathered Kirsten didn’t know what to say. I didn’t blame her. There are some things I couldn’t get over. I couldn’t forgive her like my mom expects me to. I don’t know if I will, but if I do, it’s certainly not today.

“Sam, I’m sorry.” Kirsten eventually says and I feel her hand on my shoulder. Was that an attempt to comfort me? That’s more than my mom ever did.

“Can you just go? I just want to be alone.” I said and soon after she did.

Once I was alone, I cried for a minute and then stopped myself. I didn’t want to think about it. It was too much and I felt too sick to think about it for much longer. I shut my eyes, desperate for some sleep. I just needed a moment of peace; sleep is the only time I don’t feel like I’m in hell.

* * *

I slept for a few hours. I didn’t feel any better; I actually felt worse. My stomach was bothering me quite a bit so I went into the kitchen and drank some ginger ale and then I decided to sit out and dip my feet in the pool.

Then Seth came out.

“Sam near water? Are you sick?” Seth gasped. I actually do feel sick, but it’s not like I was getting in the pool.

“Is my mom back yet?” I answered with question.

“No.”

“Then no.”

“Where did your mom go anyways?” Seth asks.

“She took Ryan shopping.” I told him.

“You didn’t go with?”

“She’s lucky if I get within ten feet of her.” I replied. I barely wanted to think about that woman, let alone be near her or do anything with her. I wasn’t going shopping if I didn’t have to.

I looked at Seth and I could tell something was on his mind.

“What’s up?”

“You obviously don’t trust her, but Ryan does. I don’t get it.” Seth admits. “I mean she abandons the both of you and all she has to do it come back?”

“Ryan feels like he has to give her a chance because she’s our mother.” I explained.

“And you?”

“I know she isn’t going to change. Your mom and Ryan may hope that she actually is trying and going to change, but I’m not going to set myself up for disappointment. My mother is never going to change and there are things I haven’t forgiven her for.” I finished.

My relationship with my mother is definitely complicated.

“Maybe I could convince my mom to invite your mom to stay so we can all keep an eye on her.” Seth offers and I laughed.

“I doubt she’ll go for that.” I chuckled. “She barely wants Ryan and me here.”

“It didn’t seem that way in the car yesterday.” Seth says before getting up as Kirsten comes out. I guess we did sort of have a moment or two, but it doesn’t matter. We’ll be forced to go back to our mother soon enough. And it’s not like thirty seconds of talking can completely change her mind about how she feels about us. I doubt she’s forgotten about the model home and all the other stuff.

A few minutes later, my mom and Ryan returned. They came around back holding some shopping bags. Ryan looked kind of happy.

“What a beautiful walk.” Mom says. “The water was so warm.”

It sounded like they did—or at least tried to—a little more than just shopping.

“Sam wouldn’t know.” Seth commented and then I shoved him. He’s just lucky I didn’t push him into the pool.

“Ryan wouldn’t either. Though I remember the two of them used to love getting in the water.” She mentioned and I shook my head. I haven’t liked getting in pools or anything like that since I was like five years old.

“Not with my clothes on mom.” Ryan said, walking away and over to me.

Did she suggest Ryan go swimming with his clothes on or something? Oh well, I’m not sure that I really wanted to know.

“How was shopping?” Kirsten chimes in.

“It was great. It would have been if Sam had been there though.” Mom says and I rolled my eyes. She wasn’t going to make me feel guilty; that only works on Ryan.

“You know Dawn, I was thinking, maybe you would like to stay here for a little while.” Kirsten offered and I was surprised. Did Seth actually convince her?

“You know, we’re also having a party tonight.” Seth adds.

“Oh, well not for me.” She says, but I arched an eyebrow. I remember sometimes she would complain how she didn’t have friends that would invite her to parties. “I don’t have anything to wear. Sam either.”

“We’ll find something.” Kirsten offers. “For both of you.”

“I don’t think I’ll be going.” I said. I didn’t really feel all that well nor did I want to go to a party with my mother.

“Sam, you got to go.” Seth urged.

Ryan then nudged me and gave me a look. I guess he really wanted me to try to give our mom a chance. He may know what’s happened to me, but it doesn’t mean he understands everything that goes through my head. I guess I could at least give him the satisfaction of going to the damn party.

I could always just talk to Kaitlin or something.

“Fine.” I agreed.

“I’ll lay something out for you.” Kirsten said.

* * *

I went to take a shower. In the time I was in the bathroom, I puked twice. I must have ate something bad yesterday or something. It must have been some bad takeout. I guess even expensive food could be bad.

I got out of the shower and a dress was waiting for me on the bed. It was Floral Rhapsody Red Stripe Print Silk Short Dress. It actually looked good on me.

After I put it on, Kirsten came into the pool house.

“It looks good on you.” Kirsten says.

“Thanks.” I replied.

“I thought these would go with the dress.” She replied as she then gave me a pair of rose earrings. They actually did seem to go well with the dress. She also left a pair of shoes on the floor.

“Thanks.” I repeated. It seemed appropriate, also because I didn’t exactly have the energy to come up with anything else to say.

“Here. Let me help with your hair.” Kirsten offered. I told her it wasn’t necessary, but she insisted. She pulled half my hair back into a bun, letting the rest of it fall down. Then I curled it. I had to admit, it seemed she was good at doing someone’s hair; maybe she had a sister growing up.

“Did you have a sister to practice on?” I ask.

“Yes, I did.” Kirsten nodded. “I guess Ryan’s not the person for doing hair.”

“Not really.” I chuckled. The only thing Ryan ever learned to do

“Anyways, I think I will go check on your mom.” Kirsten says before leaving me to finish getting ready. I went back into the bathroom and put on some makeup. Kirsten had also allowed me to use some of her pink lipstick and eyeliner.

Once I finished, I went out into the house and found both Seth and Ryan were dressed.

“You look beautiful.” Sandy tells me when I walked in.

“Thanks.” I smiled.

“Samette Atwood, everyone.” Seth says and I glare at him.

“Don’t _ever_ call me that again.” I warned. I hated being called that.

I then went over and sat down on the couch. I felt a bit tired and I had needed to sit down. Then Sandy came over and sat next to me.

“Are you doing okay?” Sandy asks me.

“As well as I can be.” I said. I wondered if Kirsten I had told Sandy what I told her earlier today; I hoped not. I didn’t want everyone knowing that stuff.

“I heard you didn’t go with her and Ryan today.”

“I told you I didn’t want you to find her.” I pointed out.

“I know, but—“

“I’m going to the party with her. I guess you could consider that progress.” I said with a slight laugh. It was probably the only thing I was willing to do. I was not going to set myself up to be disappointed. I couldn’t watch the same things happen again.

“Well, you know, even if things really do work out with your mom, it doesn’t mean we won’t see each other.” Sandy mentions. Well I guess that was a good thing. “I’ll be here if you ever need me.”

“Thanks Sandy.” I grinned, slightly.

“Same goes for tonight, okay?” I nodded at what he says and then after that is when Kirsten comes down the stairs with mom in a dress that Kirsten let her borrow.

“So how do I look?” Mom looks between Ryan and me.

“You look amazing mom.” Ryan smiles at her.

“You look beautiful tonight, Sam.” Mom says.

“Thanks.” I replied. I don’t think I have heard her tell me that since I was eight years old. I smiled a bit. I guess it was nice to hear your mother call you beautiful.

Hopefully this night would be okay.

* * *

We went to the party. We lead my mom in, whom was quickly overwhelmed with seeing a Newport party for the first time. I then excused myself as my mother and Ryan headed for the blackjack table. I found Kaitlin almost instantly.

“Hi.” I said.

“Hey.” Kaitlin replied as she then looked over at my mom and Ryan. “Is that your mom?”

“Yeah.” I sighed.

“She doesn’t seem that bad.” Kaitlin said and I frowned. It’s not like she has seen her drunk or like the other ninety percent of the time. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“I guess you’re in the same room with her, so you’re trying.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” I told her.

I looked over and noticed Ricky staring at us. When Kaitlin looked over, he turned away. I wondered what that was about; was he stalking her?

“Has Ricky tried to talk to you at all?” I ask.

“I told you he just keeps calling me.” Kaitlin replies.

“That’s not the only thing.” I pointed out as I saw him looking over here again.

“Is he looking?” Kaitlin asks and I nod. “Well besides the phone calls, he is always looking over at me. He tries not to make it noticeable, but…”

“What’s his game?” I ask.

“If you find out, please tell me.” Kaitlin says.

I watched as Marissa then briefly interacts with Ryan, only to be stopped by seeing Luke, not looking to happy at that. Maybe I should go say something. I didn’t really want to move—at all—but I knew I should try to help and make things right.

Ryan and I seemed to have the same idea as we both approached Luke.

“What?” Luke asked.

“Stop being such a dick to Marissa.” I said, bluntly. I then leaned against the wall for support. I felt dizzy.

“Nothing happened between Marissa and me.” Ryan tells him.

“Yeah right.” Luke shakes his head in disbelief.

“All she did was get us some stuff when we were going to skip town. That’s it.” I told him.

“She loves you.” Ryan added. It seemed to be true, or at least it was because she figures Ryan won’t be sticking around so there is no future for them.

We left after that. I then went to go sit down, but there were no seats like anywhere. I was feeling really sick. I felt sort of dizzy, hot, and my stomach was killing me. It felt like something was stabbing me over and over. I have never had a stomachache this bad before, but I probably was just overreacting. I mean, it can only be food poisoning, right? It isn’t really that bad.

“Sam! This is the greatest night ever!” Seth comes over and cheers. I forced a smile through the pain. I had seen Seth with Summer and apparently she kept winning after he blew on the dice. It was probably just luck, but whatever works for him is a good thing. “I’m sure by the end of the night, Summer will know my first name.”

“I’ll say a prayer for you.” I replied, trying not to sound as bad as I felt.

“Are you okay?” Seth asks, but before I could say anything, he was pulled away by Summer, whom needed her good luck charm.

With every minute, I felt like it was getting worse and worse. I was doing everything I could to stay on my feet and seem like I was fine, but it was getting very difficult.

Kirsten walks over to me.

“Sam, are you okay?” Kirsten asks and I nodded. I wasn’t going to be a bother to anyone. I would probably be fine tomorrow. She then placed her hand on my forehead. “Oh, you’re burning up.”

“I’m fine.” I said, unconvincingly.

Then my mother suddenly shouted, walking back and knocking into one of the waiters whom then bumped into me. I fell onto the floor, which made it all worse. I couldn’t even get up.

I looked up and watched as Kirsten and Ryan came over to me. My mom looked over, but then went back to playing blackjack like nothing had happened.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Ryan asks.

“I think she’s sick.” Kirsten says.

I wanted to say I was fine, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t move as it hurt so much. I felt dizzy and like I wanted to throw up again. It hurts so badly.

“Hurts.” I whimpered.

Sandy then came over, crouching down so he was at eye level with me.

“Where does it hurt?” He asks.

“Stomach.”

“Does it hurt more when I do this…” Sandy asks as he then presses down on my lower right abdomen. It hurt a hell of a lot more when he did that. I actually screamed; I wasn’t expecting it to hurt that much.

I looked up seeing my mother gambling and drinking some drink. It’s like she didn’t even know what was happening. She clearly was drunk.

“Mom…” Ryan tried to pull her away.

She looked in my direction—it was a glance—before pulling away from Ryan and going back to her game. “Not now. I’m on a winning streak.”

I knew this would happen. Exactly, what I said would happen. Meanwhile, I’m here in agony and she couldn’t care less about me.

“Is she…?” I heard Kirsten start to ask.

“I’m going to take her to the hospital.” Sandy said and before I knew it, he picked me up and drove me to the emergency room. I had my arms wrapped around my side; the pain was so bad. I didn’t understand what was going on. I thought it was just food poisioning.

“Hurts.” I breathed, already sounding weak and out of it.

“You’re going to be okay, Sam.” I heard Sandy say.

I was taken into the ER, where the doctors took a CT Scan, but only after he had done the same damn thing Sandy did. It hurt like hell the second time as well. They then told me my appendix had burst and I was going to need immediate surgery. It went all so quickly before they were rushing me down to the O.R., putting me out.

* * *

Kirsten’s POV

I watched as Sandy took Sam out and then looked to Dawn, whom didn’t seem to even care about her daughter. I went over to her and tried to get her attention.

“Aren’t you the least bit concerned about Sam?” I ask.

“She’ll be fine. She’s a fighter.” Dawn said as she then told the dealer to hit her in the round. She then took a sip of drink, which I then took from her.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?” I ask.

She didn’t respond.

“Dawn!” I exclaimed.

“What?! I’m in the middle…”

“Your daughter is being taken to the hospital.” I told her and it didn’t seem to affect her all that much.

“It sounds like she will be fine.” Dawn turns her attention back to the game and I sighed, walking away. I couldn’t believe this. Was this how she was whenever she got drunk? Though, I guess, at least going off of Sam’s reactions toward her mother, I’d guess that there’s probably been worse times than this. I shook my head. I just couldn’t wrap my head around this.

Ryan walked over.

“She’s been worse.” He says.

“She didn’t even seem to care about Sam.” I shook my head. If I even heard that Seth got a cut or fell off his bike, I would drop everything to go to him. She didn’t seem to care that her child was going to the hospital.

“If she had been losing she would have blamed Sam.” Ryan said.

“What?”

“Not quite exactly like this, but in similar ways.” Ryan said and I just figured out the rest on my own.

Dawn then backs up, slipping on some water, and falls onto the floor after causing a waiter to fall. It was the same one from before. Ryan rushes to her as I slowly get up and approach as things start to become the center of attention.

“What’s your problem?” He snaps.

“My problem!? What’s your problem?! Back off!” Dawn snaps back. But then looks up at Ryan as he got right next to her. “Oh, I must’ve tripped. It’s these damn shoes.”

Ryan glances at me as Dawn then starts giggling, attracting more people’s attention. People started to make comments and I couldn’t help but feel bad for Ryan; this was his mother.

“That lady is wasted.” One said.

“I bet you could bang her.” Another said.

“Hey! Shut up!” I heard Marissa and Kaitlin say, coming to her defense, probably mostly for Sam and Ryan’s sakes. Though, most of the damage seemed to be done.

“Why doesn’t someone quit staring and help me up?!” Dawn then screams and Ryan helps her up to her feet. “Finally!”

Ryan and I helped get her out of here and into the car as she then starts going on about how Ryan—and Sam—must hate her, only to have him continue to tell her that he loves her.

“You must hate me.” Dawn says.

“No, I don’t. I love you mom.” Ryan tells her.

“Sam must hate me.”

“Sam, loves you too.” Ryan tells her and I knew deep down she probably still does, but it was buried over all the hurt her mother has probably caused her.

“No, she doesn’t. She hates me.” Dawn shakes her head.

“She loves you, mom.”

“Where is she?”

“Sick.” Ryan tells her and she scoffs.

“Yeah right. She always has her excuses to avoid me.” Dawn starts going on, but eventually stops. It took Ryan, Seth, and I to get her into the pool house. We got her on the bed and then stepped outside, letting her rest. She’d sleep it all off.

“Sorry about all that.” Ryan apologizes.

“It’s not your fault, Ryan.” I tell him.

“I should have been watching her. Keeping an eye on her.” Ryan says and I frowned. It wasn’t his job to keep an eye on her. She is the mother; she is the one who should keeping an eye on him.

“…and Sam—I should have known something was wrong.” Ryan was now blaming himself for what happened to Sam.

It seemed he felt like he had to take care of everybody; his mom and his sister. He shouldn’t have to. He’s just a kid.

“It’s not your fault.” I told him. I had thought Sam looked a bit out of it earlier, but I just figured it was nothing. I didn’t even ask. I should have. It’s not like she would have willingly told anyone. _I hope she’s alright_.

“We didn’t ruin the party, did we?” Ryan then asks.

“The party isn’t important.” I told him. I would probably hear it from Julie Cooper and the others at another time, but I didn’t care. That wasn’t the important thing. That’s not what we should worry about. “How about we go to the hospital? Go check on Sam?”

“I think I better stay here with my mom.” Ryan said.

“I’ll call you when I know anything.” I told him before I left.

I drove to the hospital and found Sandy in the waiting room.

“How is she?” I asked after giving him a hug.

“Appendicitis; she’s in surgery now. I’m waiting to hear.” Sandy tells me. I figured that’s what it was. I knew that’s probably why Sandy did what he did there. He remembered from when Seth had it when he was five. “How’s Dawn?”

“Sleeping it off in the pool house.” I told him.

“Where’s Ryan?”

“Keeping an eye on her.”

I felt frustrated. I wanted things to go well and for Dawn to really have changed. I know Ryan had hoped for it too. But it seemed Sam was right. I guess she was prepared for this. It was hard to wrap my head around some of the things those two old me and then what happened tonight. It wasn’t fair to them.

“You seem tense.”

“You didn’t see her Sandy. I mean, it’s like she didn’t even seem to care that her daughter was going to the hospital.” I said.

“It was the alcohol.” Sandy said.

“Sam, knew this was going to happen.” I shook my head, thinking about all the times, this kind of thing must have happened for her to be how she is; unwilling to trust her. “And Ryan, he blamed himself. He blamed himself for not watching them; both of them.”

Before Sandy could reply, the doctor came out and called for Sam’s name.

“How’s Sam?” I ask.

“Are you her parents?” He asks and Sandy looks at me, unsure of what to say.

“Yes, we are.” I said. I knew we weren’t but we knew otherwise they wouldn’t let us see her. We knew Dawn wouldn’t be coming so we had to be here.

“The surgery went well.” He tells us. I felt very relieved. “Sam is going to be just fine. Now she’ll probably wake up within a few hours, but we do want to keep her until the morning. If everything checks out then, we’ll release her.”

“Can we see her?” Sandy asks.

“I’ll have a nurse take you to her.” He nods.

* * *

Sandy and I took shifts throughout the night. I had called Ryan and left a message, as he didn’t pick up. He probably was asleep. He had also been through a lot tonight. Sandy and I decided to stay at the hospital for the night in case Sam did wake up. We figured she should have someone here for her.

She woke up around three in the morning.

“Mom.” I heard her mumble, before she opened her eyes. “Kirsten?”

“Hi. How are you feeling?” I asked.

“Like I was cut open and drugged.” She replied and I laughed.

“Very funny.”

“Where’s Ryan? And everyone else? What happened?” Sam asked.

“Seth and Ryan are at the house. Ryan wanted to stay back and keep an eye on your mother. And Sandy’s on a coffee run.” I told her.

“Probably a good idea—keeping an eye on her.” Sam replied.

“I’m sorry.” Sam then added.

“For what?”

“For all that happened tonight.”

“It’s not your fault. I don’t think you could have helped it.” I smiled a bit. I doubt Sam could have prevented this. I’m sure she would have if she could have. I doubt _this_ is where she would want to be right now.

“Get some rest. We can take you home in the morning.” I told her.

“I don’t have a home.” She mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Sam was discharged and both Sandy and I took her back to the house. Sam followed me outside to go see Ryan and we caught Dawn trying to sneak out with her bags; was she leaving?

“Sammi, I’m glad to see you’re okay.” Dawn smiled at her, but Sam didn’t look very pleased. She just walked into the pool house, probably looking to see Ryan. I could see that Sam was hurt by seeing her mother was leaving.

“I guess you caught me.” Dawn said, awkwardly once Sam left.

“You can’t do this. You’re their mother.” I said, crossing my arms.

“I’m not a mother. I’m a mess.” She replied.

“You have a responsibility to them.”

“I am being responsible.” Dawn said. “I mean, last night—my one kid was sick and going to the hospital. It seems I didn’t even care. She hates me. And my other one—he’s more of a man than his old man is. He protects and takes care of Sam, when he really shouldn’t have to.”

“They deserve better.” She adds. “I’m not wired for this.”

“What—“

“I can’t care for anybody else, let alone myself.” Dawn shakes her head. “You hold your family together, while I tear mine apart.”

“Dawn—“ I tried, but I honestly wasn’t sure what to say, especially after last night.

“I’m not like you. I don’t have what you’ve got.” She says, but I wasn’t sure what things she was talking about. It’s not always money that matters. “The way your husband looks at you. The way your kid looks at you. Even my own kids.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“They all look at you like, no matter what, you’re going to make everything okay.” She tells me.

“You can’t walk away.” I said, I meant at least, without telling them goodbye. She shouldn’t really even walk away from this. She loves them, I know she does, so she should be trying harder to be there for them. Not giving up because it seems hard.

“Why? This is the first good thing I’ll ever do for them.” She says. I didn’t understand how leaving is the best thing she could do for them? “This way, Ryan and Sam end up with a _real_ mom.”

I didn’t know what to say.

“Take care of them. They deserve it.”

Ryan and Sam step out of the pool house and watch as she walks away. They look angry, but also heartbroken at the same time.

I walked over to them.

I knew now that is the right thing.

* * *

Sam’s POV

Our mom was leaving us; again. I knew something like was going to happen. I thought if anything she wouldn’t start drinking until we get a place and then she’d get a boyfriend. I thought it’d be like that. But no, she gets drunk at the party and then ditches us again. I can’t believe she is abandoning us all over again.

Ryan wrapped an arm around me.

I don’t know what the hell we are going to do now.

Kirsten approached us; I guess she was going to try to reassure us about foster care.

“It’s going to be okay.” Kirsten says.

“Don’t sugarcoat it.” I replied.

“We know the drill.” Ryan added.

“Come into the house with me.” Kirsten said. I looked at Ryan, before looking back at her as she headed inside. What does that mean?

We followed her into the house. She stood next to her in the kitchen as Sandy was making breakfast and Seth had just come in after waking up, it seemed.

“Hey.” Sandy greeted.

“Hey.” Seth said. “Where’s—“

I shook my head, getting him to shut up. Our mom was gone and it didn’t seem like she was going to come back. We are abandoned without anyone again.

“Ryan and Sam are going to stay with us now.” Kirsten says and I looked up at Ryan and then at her. _Was she serious? She wanted us to stay? They all wanted us to stay?_

“That’s awesome!” Seth cheers.

Ryan and I smiled.

“That’s awesome, right?” Seth asks and we both nod. “Come on, lets go and talk.” Seth then started to pull us in the direction of the living room. We then turned back to Sandy and Kirsten before doing so.

“We’ll unpack later.” Ryan and I both said, smiling.

I couldn’t believe this actually was happening. They want us to stay. We are staying. Ryan and I have a home now.


	4. The Debut

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. I only own Sam and my other original characters.**

* * *

Sam’s POV

I was in the living room with Ryan and Seth, playing some video games. Ryan had managed to get better over the weekend of the three of us playing these. Ryan then somehow managed to beat both Seth and me at the level we had been playing; I was surprised.

“So the pupil has become the master.” Seth comments as he turned to look at Ryan, smugly.

“I have taught you well.” I added.

We looked up and watched as Sandy and Kirsten walked in, dressed nicely. They had gone out earlier.

“Hey guys.” Sandy greets.

“Hi.” Ryan and I both replied in unison.

“Who died?” Seth questions after seeing how his parents were dressed. I shoved him.

“Seth, we need to talk to Ryan and Sam privately.” Kirsten states.

“If this is about the rug, Ryan and Sam had nothing to do with it.” Seth then says, but I had a feeling it had to do with how they were dressed; I doubt it’s about the carpet.

“What about the rug?” Kirsten asked, looking down at the rug they were standing on.

“I’m gonna go now.” Seth says before quickly leaving the room.

Ryan and I set our controllers down on the coffee table as Sandy and Kirsten sat on the opposite sides of the two of us. Ryan wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I felt sort of nervous.

“So, Kirsten and I went to child services this morning. And we told them that, uh, that we want you both to stay with us.” Sandy started off by saying. Well now, I knew there had to be something. I hope that it’s an option because I do not want to go into foster care.

“Let me guess. There's a catch.” I guessed and they nodded.

“Because you and Ryan are minors, the only way they'll allow that to happen is if we assume all legal responsibility for the two of you.” Sandy finished explaining.

I should have known something like this happening for Ryan and I would be too good to be true. We can’t ask them to do that. I doubt they’d even want to.

“We can’t ask you guys to do that.” Ryan said and I nodded, trying to hide how much I didn’t want to say it.

“You guys don’t have to. We’re asking.” Sandy smiled and we looked between them, sort of confused.

“We’ve all talked about it.” Kirsten chimes in. “We want to be your legal guardians and we want you two to be part of the family, if you guys want to be.”

This really seemed too good to be true. Stuff like this doesn’t just happen to kids like Ryan and me; it seems surreal.

“What if it doesn’t work out?” Ryan asks after glancing at me.

“What do you mean?” Kirsten asked, confused.

“What if something happens?” Ryan starts off by saying.

“What if we mess up…and you guys change your minds?” I asked, sort of afraid of the answer. It could happen. It wouldn’t be the first time we got kicked out.

“Like what? You steal a car, burn down a house, beat up the captains of the Water Polo team?” Sandy asks and I smiled a bit after they did; I guess there wasn’t much more we could do at this point. “That ship has sailed.”

“You have a point.” I chuckled.

“But you two have to promise us to stay out of trouble.” Kirsten interjects. “No more fights from now on.”

“Oh so I can’t go beat up the Water Polo captains again?” I questioned, sarcastically.

“You two are still on probation. And child services will be up our ass all the time.”

“No more fighting.” Ryan says before glancing at me.

“We promise.” I promised.

We stood up. Sandy shook hands with Ryan and me. Then Kirsten hugged us. It was a bit awkward at first, more so for Ryan. I couldn’t remember the last time any parental figure hugged me. So it was kind of nice.

“Welcome to the family.” Sandy said.

I couldn’t believe that we were actually part of a real family now.

“Thank you.” I said, trying not to cry.

“Okay Seth, you can come out now.” Kirsten said and then we saw Seth pop his head out from around the corner and then walk back over to us. Judging by the grin of his face, he probably knew all about this.

“You knew about this and didn’t tell us?” Ryan asked.

“I didn’t want to jinx it.” Seth said.

“Probably a good idea.” I chuckled.

“You guys are Cohens now.” Seth said and I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. I was still trying to believe it. Though, we’re not really Cohens since we’re not actually adopted, but it felt real enough. “Welcome to a life of insecurity and paralyzing self-doubt.”

I laughed. I’m sure it couldn’t be as bad as living with my mother for the past seven years.

“Now all Sam and I have to do is stay out of trouble.” Ryan says.

“Right.” I sighed. I know we promised, but those are easier said than done.

“Yeah, that could be difficult.” Seth replied.

It definitely would be. Ryan and I have met the people in this community. With us having to deal with them, Ricky and Luke in particular, staying out of trouble was going to be a difficult task. Hopefully we can manage to do it.

* * *

Seth, Ryan, and I then followed Kirsten into the pool house. I gathered that she was going to make it feel more like an actual room.

“Now, you two are going to need bedding and towels.” She says as she then sets down a couple clean white towels. “How is the bed? Is it comfortable?”

I wasn’t sure if she was talking to Ryan or me but I decided to answer after I rolling my eyes at the fact that Seth was jumping on it. “It’s been great.”

“Won’t you need another bed? Or are Ryan and Sam going to share like in _Malcolm In the Middle_?” Seth asks as he gets off the bed.

“I was thinking that maybe…Ryan could stay in here and Sam could make into the guest room in the house.” Kirsten replies. Oh, well, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.

“We’re both okay with sharing.” Ryan chimes in.

“Well you two should have your own rooms…and beds.” Kirsten points out.

“I don’t think you’ll want me sleeping in the house.” I said.

“Are you going to chop them to bits in your sleep?” Seth asks and I push him onto the bed. I think that maybe Seth plays way too many video games.

“I have night terrors a lot.” I admitted.

“It’ll be fine, Sam.” Kirsten assures me.

I shrugged. I hope they don’t mind the screaming at night. I know it’s going to happen. Why can’t Ryan stay in the house? I guess they are thinking like parents with wanting to keep the girl close. They don’t have to worry about boys so much, though it’s not like I’d be having hookups in my bedroom. 

“Now Ryan, we really want you to have your privacy, but this is a pool house. It needs warmth.” Kirsten then states. “Now we’ll need to get you—and Sam—chairs, a desk, a bookshelf…”

“A plasma flat screen, a couple turntables, a minibar…” Seth chimes in and I glared at him. Did he already forget the part about our mother being an alcoholic? A minibar isn’t something we need.

Kirsten gestures at the linen shelf. “We should clean this out for your—right you—you guys don’t have any stuff.” Kirsten says as she clears out the shelf. “Which means we have to go shopping for the two of you. You guys need clothes, shoes, underpants…”

I almost snorted at the last one.

“Mom! Don’t say underpants!” Seth whines.

“Sam and I’ve got all we need.” Ryan says, not wanting to impose. I get why, but we have like three tank tops, a pair of ripped jeans, and old sneakers that are getting ready to fall apart.

“I bet you don’t have a tux. And I bet Sam doesn’t have a dress. You two are going to need those.” Kirsten says and I arched my eyebrow at looking Ryan. What did we need that for?

“What for?” I ask.

“Cotillion.” She answers.

* * *

Kirsten then took us into town. We were at this country club where the event was going to be held. I also gathered we were so Ryan and I could be fitted for a dress and a tux. I however, did not know what cotillion was.

“What’s cotillion?” I asked Seth, but Kirsten answered before he could.

“It’s the annual debutant ball. Newport’s biggest event.” She answered as we got out of the car and went inside the country club.

“You know, until next week.” Seth comments and I smiled, amused; I am sure he isn’t completely wrong about that.

“It’s the day when Newport’s most accomplished young women make their formal debut into society.” Kirsten continued.

“Or another reason for them to get wasted and throw up on themselves.” Seth chimes in again and Kirsten did not look pleased.

“Hey! I was a deb. I made my debut here in this country club.” Kirsten told us.

I guess that meant this kind of thing was just as important to her as it was to most of the other mothers of Newport. Ryan and I glanced at each other at taking in the sight of the country club. It was packed. This all seemed like a lot and I wasn’t really keen on the idea of this whole thing.

“I don’t know about this.” I said.

“Maybe we should just skip it.” Ryan added.

“You two have to go. It is family tradition and both of you are part of the family.” Kirsten told us. It was nice to be considered family, though I don’t know if this is really somewhere I want to be. But I gathered we don’t really get a choice in the matter.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.” Kirsten says once a woman tells us where to go for fitting.

After Seth made a sarcastic remark in response to Kirsten, he and Ryan went over to get fitted for tuxedos while Kirsten took me over to get fitted for a dress. This guy came over and measure me before leading me over so I could pick a dress. Is it just me or do these look sort of like wedding dresses?

“Pick whatever you want.” He says before moving on after listing a few different ones. I didn’t really pay attention. It’s not like I would know what he was talking about. I ran my finger over the different dresses until I found one I liked and was in my size. After I found it, I then went over to Ryan.

He looked just as interested as me. This all was just so weird.

We then looked over and saw both Marissa and Kaitlin.

“We’re picking up for Kaitlin and Marissa Cooper.” Kaitlin told the woman after handing her a piece of paper. Ryan and I then went over to them.

“Hey. Ryan, Sam.” Marissa said and Kaitlin looked over and smiled.

“Hey. What’re you guys doing here?” Kaitlin asked.

“We had an appointment with our personal shopper.” I said, slightly joking.

“I thought you guys were leaving with your mom.” Marissa states.

“It didn’t work out.” Ryan replies.

“I guess we shouldn’t be surprised.” Kaitlin comments. I guess it wouldn’t be too hard to see this coming after what everyone saw at the party a few days ago.

“We’re kind of living with the Cohens now.” I explained.

“For good?” Marissa asked. I got the vibe that she wasn’t too happy about that.

“Yeah.” I nodded.

“That’s awesome.” Kaitlin said.

“Yeah, now we can all be friends.” Marissa smiled.

Summer then walks up to Marissa and says something about having sausage arms, in which she and Marissa laugh. Then Luke walks over.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were going back to Chino.” Luke says, obviously confused as he puts an arm around Marissa; I guess that’s why this was a bit uncomfortable—for her and Ryan.

“Change of plans.” I answered.

“Ryan and Sam live here now.” Marissa explains.

“What?” I swore that Luke’s eye bugged out at hearing the news.

“We’re not here to cause problems.” Ryan said, though I am sure that though it wasn’t our intention, but the two of us being here would cause problems for two certain boys; Ricky and Luke.

“We can all be friends.” Kaitlin adds.

“Is everything alright?” Kirsten walks over.

“I’ll be in the truck.” Luke says before glaring at Ryan, not being subtle about it. It wasn’t a surprise that he would have a problem with Ryan being around. It was likewise with me when it came to Ricky.

“Great.” Kaitlin then says in response to Kirsten.

“Marissa, since you’re the lead deb, I wanted to introduce you to a few white knights in case some girls needed some last minute escorts.” Kirsten then said, talking about Ryan and Seth. I guess that left me out of the equation. I wondered if they would even have any guys left that didn’t already have dates besides my brothers.

“And I’m sure Marissa will be able to find one for Sam as well.” Kaitlin interjects. Though, I wouldn’t be too disappointed if they couldn’t. Then maybe I could sit this one out.

“Great.” Kirsten smiles.

“Every girl needs a white knight.” Summer comments, looking at Ryan, in which he looked a bit frightened by how she was looking at him. It was kind of funny, but also not because it sucked for Seth.

“Hi, Seth Cohen. White knight.” Seth waves, awkwardly at Summer.

She glances at him before turning back to Ryan.

“You’ll be at the rehearsal, right?” Summer asks him.

“We all will be.” I said, referring not just to Ryan, but Seth as well.

“Great.” Summer smiles, seductively. She then pulls Marissa away into the dressing room, whom then in turns calls for Kaitlin whom was still over here with us.

“Sam,” Kaitlin said, pulling me along with her. I let her drag me into one of the fitting rooms that also had Marissa and Summer in it. Marissa was looking at Summer and it seemed like something had happened.

“What’s going on with her?” Kaitlin asks.

“Summer wants me to set her up with Ryan.” Marissa explained and I wanted to laugh. She definitely wasn’t Ryan’s type at all.

“Didn’t you say something about him being a psycho or something?” Kaitlin laughs.

“Ryan’s not. But you haven’t met our other brother, Trey.” I commented.

“I take that back. That was before I got to know him.” Summer tries to defend herself.

“When did you get to know him?” Marissa asks.

“Just now.” Summer replies.

Kaitlin and I laughed. “What do you know about him exactly?”

“She means now’s he is fair game being a Newport Kid instead of a dirty Chino wannabe.” Kaitlin replies and I laughed. I don’t think she’s far off on that.

“He’s so my type. The brooding bad boy. He’s wounded and I can save him.” Summer says and I snorted. That didn’t really sound like Ryan at all and Summer certainly wasn’t Ryan’s type; and that’s even if Seth wasn’t madly in love with her.

“That’s not him at all.” I said.

“How do you know for sure?” Summer asks.

“He’s my twin brother.” I replied. I think I know him better than anybody else.

“He does brood.” Kaitlin states. Well, yeah that was obvious, but Ryan couldn’t really be considered a bad boy. He isn’t one.

“Yeah, but he’s not a bad boy.” I replied.

“He will be by the time I’m done with him.” Summer said. It seemed like she had a plan. Now all I had to do was make sure Marissa paired anyone else with Ryan. This would save him from her and it would be a bonus if she got paired with Seth instead.

“Looks like you’ve got some competition, Rissa.” Kaitlin smirked.

“You’re into him?” Summer turned around to look at Marissa.

“No, I’m not.”

“Good.” Summer calmed down.

“You’re such a bad liar.” Kaitlin laughed.

“Shut up Kaitlin!” Marissa glared at her. “And it wouldn’t matter even if I was, I’m with Luke.”

“Right.” Kaitlin didn’t seem convinced.

“It’s probably for the best.” I chimed in. Referring to how Luke made it clear that he wasn’t keen on Ryan sticking around.

Summer left the room and I turned to Marissa.

“Do not pair Ryan with Summer.” I told her.

“But—“

“I don’t care if I have to be escorted by my brother, do not pair him with her.” I told her and Marissa nodded.

“Don’t worry, Sam, Marissa wants Ryan all to herself.” Kaitlin smirks only to have gloves thrown at her.

“Stop it!” Marissa says and Kaitlin laughs.

“Pair Summer with Seth.” I then said.

“What?” Kaitlin and Marissa both questioned.

“Just do it, please.” I pleaded.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Marissa agrees.

“Sam!” I heard Ryan call.

“I got to go.”

“See you at the rehearsal?” Kaitlin asks and I nodded.

* * *

After we finished the shopping—for cotillion—we all went back to the house where we found Sandy in the kitchen pouring two glasses of wine. Did he have company?

“Hey what are you doing home?” Kirsten asks and Sandy turned to us.

“Do you mind?” He asked, looking at us.

“If this is about the vase—“ Seth started to say.

“Which vase?” Sandy asks, looking surprised, like Kirsten did when Seth mentioned the rug.

“Nothing. Sam, Ryan, lets go.” Seth then pulls us out of the room. I think it might be a good idea if he stopped assuming what they wanted to talk about.

The three of us went into the pool house. Ryan and I threw our cotillion clothes onto the bed.

“So I’m not going to cotillion.” Ryan states.

“I’ll second that.” I added.

“Yeah okay, except that you both are.” Seth replied.

“We promised your parents we’d stay out of trouble.” Ryan says.

“It’s a debutant ball. What kind of trouble could you and Sam get into?” Seth asked.

“Why don’t you ask Luke?” Ryan replied and Seth hit realization pretty quick.

“I’m assuming Ricky will be at the dance along with Luke.” I said and I knew he would be. I really hope they don’t plan to pair me off with him. That would be awful.

“Ryan, you and me are white knights. Marissa and Kaitlin probably have lined up some lonely girl for you to escort.” Seth tells him. I just hope Marissa able to find someone for him that isn’t Summer Roberts. “And Sam, I’m sure Marissa will find a white knight just as suitable as us.”

“Nope, we’re still not going.” I said.

“Would you call Marissa?” Ryan then asked Seth, whom quickly refused to do so.

“If you two want to bail on Marissa, Kaitlin, some poor lonely girl, and that potential white knight, you two will have to do that yourselves.” Seth said.

Ryan and I left the pool house and then headed over to the Cooper house. Marissa answered the door wearing her cotillion dress with her hair in a ponytail. I glanced at Ryan; I’m sure he’s close to drooling.

“Hey.” Marissa smiled. “You two are at my house.”

“Is your sister here?” I asked as Ryan couldn’t manage to open his mouth.

“Upstairs.” Marissa told me.

I elbowed Ryan. He was going to be on his own with telling Marissa he was bailing on him. I then headed upstairs and then found Kaitlin, whom was also in her cotillion dress. It had some silver in it.

“I thought the dress had to be white.” I stated.

“It is tradition, but I thought some originality was needed.” Kaitlin replied once she turned around. “What are you doing here?”

“Ryan and I are trying to bail on cotillion.” I told her.

“Seriously? You haven’t even been to the rehearsal yet.” Kaitlin pointed out.

“I don’t think this is for us.” I said.

“Why? You haven’t even met your partner yet.”

“With my luck it’ll be Ricky.” I chuckled, but I wasn’t exactly joking.

“So you want to avoid the water polo captain.”

“I want to avoid being murdered.” I quipped.

“You think it’s going to be any easier for me? He was my ex.” Kaitlin asked me.

“He doesn’t want to kill you. He wants to kill me.” I pointed out.

“What if I promise you won’t get stuck with him as a partner?” Kaitlin offers.

“Well I might consider.” I said.

“How about you at least come to the rehearsal? That’s all I ask.” Kaitlin pleaded and I smiled. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to at least go to the rehearsal. I’m sure at this point Ryan probably couldn’t tell Marissa that he was bailing so he would be going as well. I guess I could do that; and it certainly would make Kirsten happy for now.

“I’ll see you at the rehearsal.” I told her. I turned around to leave but she then stopped me.

“Wait. I want to ask your opinion on this necklace if it goes with the dress.” Kaitlin says.

“Okay, show me.” I nodded.

“It’s Marissa’s actually. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Kaitlin pulls me out of her room and we were heading to Marissa’s room but stopped in front of her father’s office. We saw her mom walk out of the office, looking a bit annoyed. Then we could hear her dad’s voice along with Kirsten’s. Once her mother was gone, we got close to the door, trying to listen in.

“How did this happen? I understand a few bad investments, but theft—“ Kirsten asked, only to be cut off by Jimmy.

“Theft? No, no, no—“ Jimmy said. “Look, I was not stealing, I was— _borrowing_ to pay back my debts and then when the market took a turn, this is where we are.” I think that counts as stealing.

“You were stealing.” Kirsten says. He could word it any way he wanted to, but that’s what he was doing.

“I can’t say ‘no’ to my family. And I’ll pay it back, I just need one more stock.” He replied and I rolled my eyes.

“Jimmy, you need help.” Kirsten tells him.

“Yeah, well, who is going to help me?”

I glanced at Kaitlin. It didn’t seem like things were getting any better for her family. I had a feeling it was only going to get worse; especially when the rest of the town learns what he did.

* * *

Ryan wasn’t able to tell Marissa he was bailing either. I saw that coming. So now, Seth, Ryan, and I were at the rehearsal for cotillion.

“So what exactly happens at this rehearsal?” Ryan asks as we walked in.

“Stupid stuff. Bowing, curtsying, stuff like that.” Seth tells him.

We walked down the hallway of the club until we come to a room where we see people dancing. I started to laugh at seeing the look on Ryan’s face.

“What’s so funny?” Seth asks me.

“You didn’t say anything about dancing Seth.” Ryan says, looking a bit pissed off.

“Yeah and if I had told you, would you be here?”

“Ryan’s a terrible dancer.” I chuckled and Ryan wouldn’t deny it. I’m not the best dancer either, but I’m not as bad as my brother is.

“I really don’t dance.” Ryan nodded in agreement with what I said.

“Neither do I. Come on, you can’t be that bad.”

“You haven’t seen him dance.” I pointed out.

Marissa and Kaitlin then approached us as we walked into the room.

“Hey.” The both said.

“Hi.” Ryan and I both replied.

“So Ryan, Seth, are you guys ready to meet your debs?” Marissa asked as Summer then came over and put her hand on Ryan’s knee. He and Seth looked uncomfortable.

“We’ve already met.” She said.

“Sorry Summer, but Ryan’s already been promised to someone else.” Marissa told her.

“I can’t believe this! You gave him to someone else?” Summer seemed really pissed. “Who is pathetic enough to not have a date the day before cotillion?”

“That would be you.”

We looked up and saw this short girl with short blonde hair. I almost laughed at what she said to Summer; she kind of deserved it.

“Anna Stern, this is Ryan Atwood. Anna just moved here from Pittsburg.” Marissa said.

“Pittsburg? Ew.” Summer commented, mostly annoyed that she didn’t get to be partnered with Ryan.

“Let’s go.” Anna said as she then walks away with Ryan.

“What about me?” Summer then exclaims and then Seth whistles. “Fine. Let’s go. But you do not get to talk to me.” I rolled my eyes as the two of them left. I think Summer really needs a reality check. If she’d give Seth a chance, I think she would probably really like him.

“Sam.” I looked up at Kaitlin after Marissa went off to help Anna and Ryan. “You’ll be paired with Ethan Stern. He’s Anna’s cousin.”

I smiled as he walked over. He was tall and had short blonde hair, similar to Anna’s; it was easy to tell they were related. I guess he just moved here as well.

“Hi.” I said.

“Hi.” Ethan repeated.

“I guess we should get this over with then.” I replied as we followed Kaitlin.

“Well that statement does wonders for my self-esteem.” Ethan replies.

“I don’t mean it personally.” I told him.

“I get it. Ignore my sense of humor.”

“Then you can ignore my enthusiasm about being here.” I laughed.

“Hey, I made sure you weren’t paired with Ricky. You owe me.” Kaitlin chimes in. I looked over and saw the look he gave Kaitlin and realized that she was tolerating being partnered with him so I didn’t have to.

Ethan and I got a spot and then he tried to put his hands on me, but didn’t do it right. This felt really weird.

“You can tell I’ve never done this before.” Ethan chuckled.

“I’ll show you.” Kaitlin puts the clipboard down and then takes Ethan’s place, showing him where to put his hands.

“I guess you really are a dyke.” Ricky said and Kaitlin took her hands off me at hearing the remark. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Ethan whom then put his hands on me in the right places.

“Now we’ll practice the dancing.” Kaitlin says.

“I’m warning you now, dancing isn’t exactly a strength of the Atwoods.” I warned him as we started moving together. I stepped on his foot once, but only once. At least, I could say I was doing better than Ryan probably was.

“So where are you from?” Ethan then asks trying to strike up a conversation.

“What? Didn’t hear the story of the Chino twins that like to steal cars and burn down houses?” I questioned.

“I just moved in with my cousin.” Ethan says. “Okay, yes, I heard, but I didn’t think that was a way to maintain a good impression.”

I laughed. “So why are you living with your cousin?”

“My parents are in the middle of a divorce and they thought it might be a good idea to ship me off while they figure everything out back in Pittsburg while I’m in the sunshine state.” Ethan replied.

“I’m pretty sure that’s Florida.” I pointed out.

“Well it’s mostly sunshine here, so let’s just pretend I’m right.” Ethan smiled.

“I would be jealous if Chino wasn’t gay!” We looked over and saw Ryan with his arms around Marissa. I guess she was trying to help him figure out where to put his hands and how to dance a bit while Anna observed. I guess Luke didn’t like that very much.

“I guess both Atwoods are popular, huh?” Ethan asks and I nodded.

“You could say that.” I laughed.

We practiced dancing for three hours. It wasn’t awful. It was bearable as I wasn’t completely useless when it came to dancing and the time went by as Ethan and I talked pretty much the entire time. But I still wasn’t sure that this whole thing was really our thing. I still felt out of place there.

“I could go for three more.” Seth states when Ryan complains about the amount of time we were forced to practice. I’m sure he would. He was partnered with Summer; I’m sure it’d be more bearable for Ryan if he was partnered with Marissa.

“Ryan!”

“Sam!”

We turned around and saw both Marissa and Kaitlin again.

“We figured pairing the new kids together would work.” Marissa stated.

“It’s great. Thanks.” I said. I was grateful to not be with Ricky.

Then a blonde girl comes over and hugs Marissa.

“Hey Holly.” Marissa says. “I was just about to tell them about the cookout tonight.”

“Cookout?” Seth questions.

“It’s at my house. We do it every year for cotillion.” Holly explains.

“You didn’t do it last year.” Seth says.

“Yeah we did.” Holly arched her eyebrow confused. It seems that they just somehow forgot to invite Seth to that. But at least he’d get to go to this one.

“See you there!” Seth calls as Holly then walks away, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

“I don’t think we’re going to go.” I stated. I was sure Ryan didn’t feel up to it and I certainly didn’t want to. I was sure Ricky would be there and I’d like to avoid him as much as possible.

“You guys have to come.” Kaitlin says.

“It’s probably not a good idea.” Ryan says, looking in the direction of Luke and Ricky, whom didn’t seem happy that we were talking to Kaitlin and Marissa.

“You guys are living here and now there’s no reason we can’t be friends.” Marissa states.

“Tell that to them.” I replied.

“Please come. Just for a little bit?” Kaitlin pleads. “I never have any friends at these parties.”

“Okay, fine, but for an hour.” I said. That couldn’t hurt, right?

* * *

We got to the party a little after eight. It didn’t seem much different from the first Newport party Ryan and I went to minus the smell of barbeque.

“Give me ten minutes to find Summer, lock it down for tomorrow, and see where the night takes us.” Seth says before walking off.

“I’m going to find Kaitlin.” I stated before heading outside. I didn’t see her outside, but watched from afar as Summer was rude to Seth when he approached her. Before he had, I could tell she was trying to bribe Holly to switch escorts with her. I couldn’t believe that this is the girl Seth is madly in love with.

Seth eventually walked off and I approached her.

“You know you don’t have to be such a bitch.” I said.

“Excuse me?” Summer turned to me.

“Seth is actually a decent guy and you blow him off without a second glance because he doesn’t look or act like the others guys. And well, at least with him you wouldn’t have to worry about him _macking_ on another girl when your back is turned.” I told her off.

“Were we talking to you?” Holly laughed.

“Well I know I wasn’t talking to you.” I quipped before turning back to Summer.

“I wish I could figure out why he likes you. Because you certainly don’t deserve him.” I said before walking off.

I went back inside and noticed that Ryan was talking to Marissa. I saw Luke was really trying to make an effort to be alright with it. At least he was trying. I eventually managed to find Kaitlin. She was wearing a yellow top with black leggings and boots.

“Hey, I was looking for you.” Kaitlin says after she approached me.

“Likewise.”

“Do you want a drink?”

“Only if there’s no alcohol in it.” I told her and she handed me an unopened bottle of water.

“So that’s new.” Kaitlin says, referring to what I was wearing.

“Kirsten took Ryan and me shopping for new clothes earlier.” I told her. We hadn’t gotten much. A few things as she was busy with helping with cotillion, but she said we’d get more next week. Right now, I was wearing a Green Flannel Top with jeans and black converse. Along with stud earrings and a letter ‘S’ necklace.

“It’s different from all the tank tops.” Kaitlin smirked.

“Just wait until you see my cotillion dress.” I replied and we laughed. It was weird, but also nice when I tried it on. I felt out of place, but I also liked wearing it. It was hard to explain.

I looked over Kaitlin’s shoulder and noticed that Ricky was having a beer in the kitchen.

“So are you sure it’s okay that you’re stuck partnered with Ricky?” I asked.

“It’s completely fine.” Kaitlin assured me. “I mean, it got you to the rehearsal.”

“There was literally no one else for you?” I ask.

“No one wants to trade, so it is what is. It’ll be okay. It’ll just be one night and then I can get far away from him.” Kaitlin said.

Ricky now was staring at us. He seemed really pissed that I was talking to Kaitlin.

“Maybe I should go.” I stated.

“Bitch, what did I tell you about talking to her?” Ricky said as we walked over.

“I can talk to whoever I want to.” Kaitlin countered.

“Katie, why don’t you go talk to your sister or get a drink?” Ricky said, obviously wanting to be alone with me to teach me some kind of lesson.

“I want to talk to Sam.” Kaitlin told him.

“Well, I don’t want you to.”

“I don’t need your permission. If I want to talk to Sam, I will.” Kaitlin turned back to me, but Ricky looked as pissed as ever. This was just getting uglier.

“Maybe it’ll just be better if I go.” I said. I didn’t want any trouble and I had a feeling Ricky was going to bring it if I didn’t get out of here.

“Sam—“

“No, you should stay.” Ricky said. “I think I want to talk to you too.”

“I don’t want any trouble.” I told him.

“Well, maybe you should have taken the advice and not talked to my girlfriend.” Ricky says.

“I don’t think she’s your girlfriend.”

Ricky then kicked me three times in the stomach, twice more after I fell onto the floor. He probably would have kicked me more if Ryan hadn’t come over to get him off me and then Kaitlin stepping in between. Seth and Ryan then helped me up.

“You asshole!” Kaitlin yelled.

“Sam, are you okay?” Ryan asked and I nodded, but I didn’t feel okay.

“Dude, she’s bleeding.” I heard Seth say. I looked down to see blood on my shirt and then put my hand on my stomach.

“That would be my stitches.” I said, weakly.

“Let’s get her to the hospital.” Ryan said as he and Seth helped me out of the house and to the car.

They took me to the hospital. They eventually got a doctor whom redid my stitches. I also gave them a stupid lie about how I fell down the stairs. I wasn’t going to give social services a reason to get Kirsten and Sandy into trouble if they heard what really happened. As far as anyone knew, it was an accident.

They had me wait in the hospital until Sandy came down to get us.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Sandy asked, not letting me leave the car when we got back to the house around one in the morning.

“I’m sure you heard it from the doctor.”

“I want to hear it from you.” Sandy insisted.

“I feel down the stairs at the party. It was an accident.” I told him. But he saw right through it.

“Sam, I’m a lawyer. You think I don’t know when someone’s lying?”

“I think it’s better to leave it at that.”

“I want the truth.”

“I’m tired. I want to sleep.” I said. I actually was really tired. I hadn’t slept in a few days. I have been trying not to sleep since they moved me into the house. I didn’t want to have the night terrors especially while sleeping across the hall from them. I know they didn’t sign up for all this extra baggage.

“Fine, but we’ll be talking about this in the morning.”

I went into the house and crashed into bed without changing my clothes. I felt exhausted. I knew one thing for sure now; I was not going to cotillion.

* * *

I had a night terror and woke up screaming around three in the morning. I slept two hours before it happened. I think that’s a new record. Sandy came in the room, but quickly I flinched and then jumped out of bed at feeling his hand on my shoulder.

“Stop!” I screamed.

“Sam, it’s just me.” Sandy said, turning on the light.

“Don’t touch me.” I said. I didn’t want him near me. I took a few breaths after realization sank in. I shut my eyes for a few moments before looking at Sandy.

“Sorry.” I said after a while.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“I will be.” I said.

“Do you…want to talk about…do you need anything?” Sandy asks, not really sure what to do in this situation.

“No, I’m just going to go back to sleep.” I told him.

“Sam—“

“I’m fine. Just please, go back to sleep.”

Eventually, Sandy left the room. I laid in bed awake for a while until I couldn’t fight the exhaustion any longer. I didn’t want him to worry about me. It wasn’t his job to deal with something like this and I doubt he really could. No one really could help me. It was too late to help me. I just have to deal with it on my own and hope eventually it get easier; I’m still waiting for that after about three years.

* * *

I was with Ryan in the pool house. He was reading a magazine and I was writing in my journal. It seemed that Ryan decided it would be best to not go to cotillion either. Though I knew Luke hadn’t been giving him much trouble, I knew also it wasn’t mainly because of that.

Seth eventually walked in, wearing his tuxedo.

“Why aren’t you two dressed?” Seth asked.

“We’re not going.” I told him.

“Can you let Anna and Ethan know?” Ryan asks.

“Are you two not going because you’re afraid of Luke and Ricky?” Seth asked, rolling his eyes.

“Ricky did almost kill me; twice.” I pointed out. “But that’s not _mainly_ why we’re not going.”

“What? Is it the dancing?” Seth asked and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

“Your parents taking us in is like the greatest thing that ever happened to us. No way, we’re going to jeopardize that.” Ryan said. I could tell that he really wanted to kick Ricky’s ass; I did too. And Luke’s too, depending on if he decided to be an ass or not.

“Okay, fine, have fun.” Seth said. “I’ll pass on the message to the Sterns.”

* * *

Kaitlin’s POV

I went into Marissa’s room after mom had left, looking very upset and angry. I saw that Marissa was not dressed yet. Though I don’t know why she is upset. It’s not like Luke beat the crap out of Ryan.

“How is Sam?” Marissa asks when I walked in.

“Seth said she is going to be fine.” I told her.

“Is she still going to cotillion tonight?”

“I doubt it.” I shrugged. It’s not like Sam wanted to go in the first place.

“Well, I know for a fact that Ryan isn’t going and I don’t really want to go either.” Marissa said.

“Then why are we?” I pointed out.

“Kaitlin, it’s not like we have a choice.” Marissa laughed.

“We do have a choice. We don’t have to go do this with guys we don’t want to be with just because our mom wants us to.”

“What else can we do, Kaitlin? It’s not like I can just go tell Luke that I’d rather be with Ryan.” Marissa stated.

“Why not?”

“Well, what about you? What are you going to do? Ask Sam to escort you?”

“No.” I laughed. “Maybe I can take Luke or sit it out.”

“I’m sure Luke would love that.” Marissa replied, sarcastically.

“Well, at the very least, I’d like to at least go with my friend.” I said. Then afterwards, maybe I’d be able to actually have some fun.

“What do you suggest we do?”

“Let’s go next door.” I said. We had to talk to Sam and Ryan.

* * *

Sam’s POV

After Seth left for cotillion, Ryan and I went into the kitchen, where we found Sandy raiding the fridge. It seemed we weren’t the only ones who decided to not go to cotillion.

“Hey!” Sandy said.

“Hey. You’re not at cotillion.” I stated.

“Neither are you two.” Sandy replied.

The conversation was cut short. The three of us then went into the living room to play video games. Ryan and I were attempting to teach Sandy how to play. It wasn’t exactly going that well as he somehow kept managing to stab our characters.

“Just don’t press any buttons.” Ryan told him.

“Just follow us through the forest and maybe we’ll all make it out of there alive.” I added.

“So you two didn’t feel like going, huh?” Sandy asks.

“It’s not really for us.” I replied.

“What? Waltzing and Orchids? What could be more you?” Sandy sarcastically, remarks.

“We don’t exactly fit in.” I added. We felt very out of place and as it went for me, well I just felt like it’d be better for everyone if we just sit this one out.

“Oh, I’ve got news for you, nobody does. I guarantee you that everyone at cotillion feels like a fraud.” Sandy says. “They’ve all got secrets and are terrified that the neighbor next door is going to figure them out.”

“What’s your secret?” Ryan and I asked after a quick glance at each other.

“Sometimes, when the sun’s coming up, the surf is good, and I haven’t pissed my wife off like I have today, I kind of like this place.” Sandy answers.

“You just stabbed Sam again.” Ryan states.

“Sorry.”

The doorbell rings and I got up to answer it. It was Marissa and I told her to wait for a moment while I went to tell Ryan; I knew she was most likely here for him.

“It’s for you.” I told Ryan.

I then went up to my bedroom, which I still organizing. I sat on the bed and then picked up the cell phone, which Kirsten had bought for me earlier yesterday. I had decided to call Kaitlin and let her know, for certain, that I wasn’t going to be going to cotillion. This way she could show my partner a good time.

I hit her contact and called her. But then I heard the sound of a phone ringing from behind me. I saw Kaitlin was standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

“Oh, hey.” I said as I hung up.

“So I gather that you have decided to not go to cotillion.” Kaitlin states as she walks in.

“When you almost get killed twice, it makes you want to avoid being in the same room as a psycho.” I replied.

“Sorry about him.”

“So why aren’t you at cotillion?” I asked, Kaitlin.

“Because it wouldn’t be any fun without my best friend.”

“It’s not for me. I don’t fit in there.”

“Do you think any of us really fit in here? We all feel that way.” Kaitlin stated and it seemed that either Sandy was right or she had a short conversation with Sandy before walking up here.

“Even so, I don’t know if I want to go.” I said. “Why is it so important for me to go?”

“Because you live here now and you must take as much part in the community as we have to. Plus, you owe as I have dance with my ex.” Kaitlin replied.

Then Marissa and Ryan came upstairs.

“What’s going on with you two?” I asked at seeing them.

“We’re going to cotillion.” Ryan told me.

“Together.” Marissa added.

“I guess we are too.” I reluctantly agreed. Kaitlin has a point; I’ll have to get used to these sort of things now that Ryan and I live with the Cohens.

After Ryan and I grabbed our stuff for the event, we went downstairs to find Sandy was really into the video game. He was calling us to get back into it.

“We’re actually, going to go to cotillion.” I told him.

“Let me grab my tux and my car keys.” Sandy replied.

* * *

Ryan and Marissa walked in together and she told Luke that she wanted to be escorted by Ryan. He seemed pissed, but didn’t start a fight, which was good for Ryan. Then Kaitlin and I walked in the room together, talking about how we could maybe do something after cotillion.

Then Ricky came over.

“You’re here with her!?” Ricky exclaimed.

“Yes, we’re in love and I’m having her be my escort.” Kaitlin replied, sarcastically. “Don’t be an idiot. We’re friends. We’re neighbors. We car pooled.”

“I don’t want you near my girlfriend. Is that clear? Or do you want to end up in the hospital again?” Ricky glares at me and threatens me again. I was tired of this.

“Richard, let’s get this straight. I am not your girlfriend and Sam is my friend. She can talk to me whenever she wants and as for you, you don’t get to talk to me. As of now, you no longer have an escort.” Kaitlin says and walks off. Ricky goes after her, probably in attempts to get her back, but it wasn’t going to work.

I then went and eventually found Ethan.

“So you didn’t actually ditch me.” Ethan stated.

“Listen.”

“Oh, you are.” Ethan says, looking disappointed.

“I need a favor. I can’t allow you to escort me, because I need you to escort her.” I said and looked in the direction of Kaitlin, whom was getting a lecture from her mother. “She is my best friend and if you don’t, somehow, she will end up having to be escorted by her psycho ex-boyfriend.”

“What about you?” He asks.

“I’ll be fine.” I assured him. It was nice that he cared. Though, I didn’t really care if I would be in this or not.

I left while Ethan went to speak to Kaitlin and then watched as Summer was blown off by Seth, whom was now partnered with Anna. I smirked. She deserved it. Maybe now Summer would realize what she had lost by being a bitch to him.

I then went back to the room after I got a text from Kaitlin, demanding to know where I went.

“You gave me your partner?” Kaitlin asked and I nodded.

“I did.”

“What about you?”

“It doesn’t matter. No one will miss Sam Atwood debuting into Newport society.” I replied.

“I’m sure you can find someone to escort you.” Kaitlin said.

“That’s not Ricky? I doubt it.”

“What about me?”

I looked up and saw Luke. Was he seriously offering to escort me because he wanted to? No, he probably was only offering to get back at Ryan and Marissa.

“You?” I questioned.

“Marissa ditched me, so why not?” Luke answered.

“What about Summer?”

“Ricky grabbed her while he could. I gave him the advice to leave Kaitlin alone for now.” Luke told me.

“Well alright.” I smiled.

* * *

I went into the fitting room and changed into my dress. I also put on my white gloves, flats, and the pearl earrings I borrowed from Kirsten. Then Sandy came back and helped me do my hair. It was half up, half down, with it tied back into a bun with my hair in curls.

“Thanks.” I told him.

“You look beautiful.” He told me.

Then we went out in our places in the debutant line as the event started. “Good evening everyone, welcome to the forty-seventh annual debutant cotillion.” The announcer, Peggy, said as the music started.

“Summer Roberts, daughter of Neil and Gloria Roberts.”

Summer walked out with her dad. Ricky walked up and then escorted her to floor. I swore I almost heard her mumble something about a step mom.

“Anna Stern, daughter of Cameron and Patricia Stern.”

Anna walked up with her father, only to be escorted to the floor by Seth.

“Marissa Cooper, daughter of James and Julie Cooper.”

Marissa walked up with her father and then was escorted to the floor by Ryan. She seemed happy. I guess it helped that she was with the guy that she wanted.

“Kaitlin Cooper, daughter of James & Julie Cooper.”

Kaitlin walked up and stood with her father and then was escorted to the floor by Ethan, Anna’s cousin. I smiled at her as she walked down.

“Sam Atwood, daughter of Sandy and Kirsten Cohen.” I was surprised that they didn’t say my legal name and that they listed Sandy and Kirsten as my parents. But it was a pleasant surprise. They would be my parents far more than Dawn and Frank Atwood ever could be.

I walked up with Sandy, smiling; it was nice. It seemed I really was seen as part of the family. I looked as Luke then walked up and bowed. I curtsy and then was escorted down with him.

Then we started to dance.

“You know, you shouldn’t pine after a girl that doesn’t like you back.” I told him, softly, at noticing him looking at Marissa and Ryan. “I mean, I know there’s a girl out there that will like and appreciate you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” I smiled.

“So you gave up a good partner to Kaitlin?” He questioned, finding it odd. Well, it wasn’t that hard considered she was willing to suffer through the night for me.

“Well, it worked out.” I told him. “I ended up with a better one.”

Luke smiled.

This night seemed to be going well; better than I thought.

Well, I spoke—or thought—too soon. Not too long later is when Kaitlin’s father, got into it with Holly’s father which ended in him getting his ass kicked and Mr. Fisher screaming about how he is a thief. We all stopped and watched as it happened. Then Sandy went over and tried to break it up, only to get sucker punched. Then he tried to go after the two of them again and both Ryan and I stepped in. We tackled him, keeping him from hurting others, until some other adults came to help drag him away.

Ryan and I stood up and watched as Kaitlin and Marissa went over to her father, whom was unconscious on the ground.

“Dad?” Marissa shook him, but I knew it’d be a while before he woke up.

They both seemed upset, but Marissa more than anything. I saw that their mother looked mortified at what had happened. It seemed now everyone knew what Jimmy had done and it was about to get worse in this town for the Coopers.

I brought Sandy a bag of ice.

Ryan stood next to me and we didn’t know if what we did was the right thing or not. It was sort of like an instinct, to protect, and well that’s what we did. Though some people could see it as jumping into the fight.

“We know we promised you no more fights—“ Ryan started off by saying.

“It’s kind of like an instinct, I guess.” I chuckled, nervously.

“I think we can make an exception in this case.” Sandy says and Kirsten nods. Well that made me feel better. “But the police are going to have some questions. As your lawyer, I advise you two to get out of here.” I looked over and saw there was a cop talking to some adults.

I nodded at Sandy and Kirsten before Ryan went to talk to Seth, whom clearly was interested in taking Anna home. I then and went to find Kaitlin.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yeah.”

“You sure? I mean, it’s your dad.” I said. “Marissa looked like a mess.”

“I knew this would happen, but anyways, I think we’ll be okay. Marissa will get over it.” Kaitlin said. I guess she wasn’t as close with her father as Marissa is. “Anyways, I am going to take Marissa home. Do you mind if he takes me?”

I looked and saw Ethan. I guess Kaitlin likes him.

“He is all yours.” I said before walking out of the country club.

“Sam.” I turned around to see Luke.

“Luke.”

“Are you leaving?” He asks.

“Yeah. At my lawyer’s advice.” I replied.

“How is Kaitlin and Marissa?” He asked.

“Kaitlin’s doing okay, as for Marissa—well I think she might need someone to lean on.” I told him.

“She has your brother.” Luke said. I guess he had a point. She basically had chosen to have Ryan over him tonight when she told him she wanted to be escorted by him. “Anyways, if you are leaving, do you, maybe, want to go get some food?”

I smiled. “Sure, I’d love it.”


	5. The Outsider

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. I only own Sam. Anything you recognize belongs to FOX and Josh.**

* * *

Sam's POV

I was riding my bike down the board walk. Ryan and Seth were also with me. Ryan was riding his bike and Seth was on his skateboard; he was being an idiot, trying to do tricks that seemed cool and he managed to almost fall off at least four times. We went to the Crab Shack and found ourselves staring at a lobster in a tank, as for why, I had no clue. After a minute—which felt like hours—I looked between Seth and Ryan.

"So what is the point of this?" I questioned.

Ryan shrugged; he also seemed to have no clue.

We need to have respect for each other before meeting in battle. And eating lobster is a battle, as you two will soon learn." Seth replies. Though I didn't really understand what the hell he was talking about, I gathered that we were going to eat the lobster.

I turned back to the lobster; it seemed to be looking at me. _I now have no desire to eat lobster._

We eventually sat down at a table outside and then had the lobster. I didn't eat much. I wasn't very hungry and lobster didn't exactly taste that good; but that's just my opinion. I don't know why people always talk like it's the best thing. I guess it's a good thing Ryan and I shared an entrée.

Ryan then left to go the bathroom and Seth looked at me. "So my sources say that you went out with Luke." Seth stated.

"And where did you hear that exactly?" I arched an eyebrow.

"So you guys _did_ go out on a date?"

"No. We just went to grab food because whatever the stuff they had a cotillion was not edible." I guess it could seem like a date of some sorts. And I don't know if I would have minded if it was a date, but I don't think Luke thought of it that way. I mean, I think the girl should know if it's a date. The whole thing between him and Marissa is complicated.

"Having dinner together is a date."

"And you would you know exactly, what, about that?" I quipped.

"That's cold." Seth said, seeming a bit hurt by the remark.

"Look, I don't even know where he stands with Marissa."

"I am pretty sure you don't have to worry about those two ever since what he pulled at cotillion."

I guess he had a point there. But that wasn't the only factor of me having doubts. "We haven't exactly talked since that night." I admitted. It's been a week and he hasn't said a word to me since. I am not sure what to think.

"Well that's because he's an ass." Seth replied as Ryan came out of the bathroom.

"What are you two talking about?" Ryan questioned. Seth looked me and I gave him a look to not say anything. I didn't want Ryan to know. I knew how he felt about Luke.

"Is that a new shirt?" Seth was looking at Ryan, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, your mom bought Sam and me new clothes. Which she didn't have to do by the way." Ryan replied. Ryan didn't like the fact that the Cohens were buying him all these things. He felt guilty about it. I mean, I still kind of felt weird about it. But that's mostly because I'm not used to people giving a damn about me, let alone buying things I need; and nice stuff at that. It's going to take some more getting used to. It's more that than anything. I mean, they are our legal guardians. I am also pretty sure they get some funds for taking Ryan and I in. Ryan was wearing a button up shirt meanwhile I was wearing a dark flannel shirt with jeans. It wasn't anything fancy. But actually having new clothes of my own to wear—that didn't have holes in them or were too big—does feel pretty good.

"Right. Because we all know you get a lot of mileage out of a tank top." Seth commented. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, speaking of which, do you think I could pull of the wife beater? You know, switch up my look?" Ryan and I look at each other before looking back to Seth with a look that said that we hoped he wasn't serious. I also really hoped that Seth wasn't thinking wearing a tank top would impress Summer. I doubt she seems like the type to be into that—well she doesn't seem like the type to be into Seth, no matter what he is wearing. "Gotcha. You have your style and I have mine." Seth seemed to get the message.

"Anyways that was good." Ryan decided to change the subject.

"Eh." I shrugged. I guess lobster really isn't my thing.

"It was a lot of work, but good." Ryan finished.

"So what's going on between you and Marissa?" I asked. I was actually curious. Maybe he knew something that could help me figure out what's going on with this Luke thing. But Ryan just gave me a shrug. "Have you talked to her?"

"I don't think she wants to talk." Ryan replied. "Everything with her and her dad is…" It seemed like everything keeps getting more and more complicated around here.

"Ryan, you know what your problem is?" Seth chimed in. "And I speak from experience with _great_ authority here—you really need to be aggressive, okay? Her and Luke, they're broken up, which means that you need to go after her. Tell her how you feel. It's very easy."

Ryan turned to me.

"I think you guys would be better for each other than Marissa and Luke would be." And I say that not only for personal reasons.

"Okay, but what do we do? And where do we go?" Ryan questioned. "I have no car. No money."

I shrugged. "I don't know. What does Marissa like?" I had no clue what Kaitlin liked, let alone Marissa. I knew I probably should fix that considering we are best friends—at least I think we are. Ryan looked as clueless as I was. "Well maybe start with that." I chuckled a bit. Though I realized that I probably needed to do the same with Kaitlin. We had talked about hanging out since I had officially moved in with the Cohens.

Then the bill was put on our table and Seth put the cash down to pay for it in full.

"Not you too." Ryan groaned. "I can't keep doing this. Sam—we can't keep doing this."

"What?" Seth looked confused.

"Ever since your parents took Sam and me in, they've been paying for everything." Ryan explained.

"They're parents. That's their job." Seth had a point. But I also knew where Ryan was coming from.

"They are _your_ parents." Ryan corrected. "I can't keep taking their money."

"Then what are we going to do?" Then I turned my attention back as I heard some guy yelling that he quit. Well, if that isn't perfect timing, I don't know what is. "Well, there you go. I wonder if they have two positions available." I wouldn't mind having my own money. It definitely would be easier than asking Kirsten for money if I was going to eat out.

* * *

Ryan and I got hired on the spot once we agreed to come back in a few hours for training. We went back home to change and once I had, Ryan and I attempted to leave. Ryan seemed to worry about Seth's sanity since this would be the first time he's been without the two of us since we moved in. When we went downstairs, we noticed Sandy standing in the doorway listening to Kirsten and the other ladies discuss a trip they were taking over the weekend.

"My briefcase is in there." Sandy told us. "I need to get to work."

"Then why don't you go get it?" I asked.

"And talk to those ladies?" I nodded. I wouldn't want to either.

"Those women are obsessed." Seth commented as we heard them go on about the whole Jimmy Cooper scandal. Kirsten was trying to defend him.

"A scandal like this for a town this small? They are going to be talking about this for months."

"Is it true he's going to jail?" Ryan asked.

"He did steal a lot of money." I pointed out. I would be surprised if he didn't go to jail. Though I did feel bad for Kaitlin and Marissa. Even their mother, and that was saying a lot. I looked at my watch and turned to Ryan. "We should get going."

When we eventually got back to the Crab Shack, this guy Donnie began showing Ryan and me the ropes. "This is garbage," He picked up the trash from one the tables and threw it in the trash. "Belongs in the garbage." This already seemed simple. "This," He held up dishes and cups. "Belongs over here." He put them in the bin that I assumed was for the dirty dishes to be washed. He then tapped us both on the shoulder. "And now for the advanced class." He walked over to one of the tables. "Hello, Ms. Palmer, how are we today? Would you like another glass of Merlot?" He asked politely. He then turned back to us as we headed to the counter. "Drunk." He whispered and I tried not to laugh. Well at least he had a sense of humor.

"You've been working here long?" Ryan asked.

"Too long," Donnie responded. "Everyone that comes in here is a freak show. They like to have thirty-dollar entrées on plastic plates. Sixty-dollar bottles of wine in plastic cups. And their service with a smile."

"Welcome to Newport." I chuckled. It seemed Ryan and I weren't the only ones that felt that way about this town.

"Though I will say living here has its perks." Donnie added as we noticed Marissa, Kaitlin, and Summer walk in.

"Hey." Ryan and I both said to Marissa and Kaitlin when they stopped.

"Hey." The sisters repeated.

"First day on the job." I said, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I can see that." Kaitlin replied. "It's a good look on you."

"The food here is really good." Marissa chimed in. And I could see how uncomfortable Ryan and Marissa were talking to each other. I took a few steps over to give them space and Kaitlin followed.

"So how are you with everything?"

"You mean what's it like being poor and with everyone in town knowing your dad's a criminal?" Kaitlin responded. "Let's just say I'm doing better than my sister and my mom combined." Now I was the one feeling uncomfortable. I didn't get to say anything as Marissa then urged for her sister to follow. "I'll see you later, Sam."

I went back over to Ryan as both sisters went to sit, whom were then joined by Luke. If only this couldn't get any more awkward. He didn't even bother looking in my direction before he went to sit down with Marissa after Summer got up, pulling Kaitlin with her.

"I hate that kid." Donnie said, keeping his voice low.

"Can't disagree with you there." I replied. Especially now. Not that I was falling in love with him or anything, but I was starting to think maybe he was a decent guy.

"I seriously hate that kid. He walks in here like he owns the place." Donnie went on. "Let me tell you something, that Abercrombie and Fitch, water polo playing bitch wouldn't last two minutes in Corona." I looked Ryan. It seemed we weren't the only outsiders in this community.

"You're from Corona?" Ryan asked. "Sam and I are from Chino."

"Chino? Long way from home." He seemed surprised. "That place's no joke." While Ryan and Donnie talked, I attempted to listen in on the conversation between Luke and Marissa. And he didn't seem to be listening to her. And I knew already they weren't going to get very far.

"Sam," My attention was brought back to Ryan and Donnie. "I was telling Ryan that's there some real people around here and that I'd show him what I'm talking about after work tonight. You should come too."

"Sure." I nodded, not really paying full attention to him as I continued to eavesdrop.

"Holly's beach party." Luke made a suggestion and I rolled my eyes. Was he seriously suggesting that to her?

"No," Marissa responded. "I don't really wanna."

"Why not?" Was Luke really that much of an idiot?

"It's weird!" Marissa realized she got loud and then got softer. But it was still loud enough for me to overhear. "Her dad beat up my dad at the debutant ball."

"You can't blame Holly for that." Luke said in defense. Was he trying to win back Marissa or Holly at this point? "I mean your dad stole all their money." It's official, he really is an idiot. After that remark, Marissa got up and left. And I didn't blame her. Luke looked at me for a moment before leaving as well.

* * *

Ryan and I ended up going to that party at Donnie's house after work and it got kind of crazy. It probably would have been even more so if I had taken one of the drinks Donnie offered me. We had been there for a while and ended up getting back in really late—or early as it was past two in the morning. We ended up sleeping later than we usually did. But luckily with Kirsten gone and Sandy working with Jimmy, so not many questions were asked. Seth tried to act like he didn't care that we went to a party without him. But it was obvious he did care.

I turned to Ryan, "You probably have a shot with Marissa." He was intrigued by my statement. "Luke is an idiot so this is your opportunity. To hang out."

"Then maybe you could hang out with Kaitlin."

"That's just great." Seth groaned. "You'll have Marissa, Sam will have Kaitlin, and I'll have…Captain Oats." I couldn't help but laugh. It was sad and pathetic.

"How about an IMAX tonight?" I knew Ryan and I had short shifts today so if he ended up getting a date with Marissa and Kaitlin wanted to hang out tonight, then that was more than enough time to see a film first.

"I'll see if there are any shark movies." Seth replied. "I'll get three seats." Of course it would be a shark movie. He couldn't have picked a space movie or something?

I turned to Ryan when he left. "I almost wish Summer would notice him so he'd get a life."

Shortly later after eating, Ryan and I went down to the pier and we managed to run into Kaitlin and Marissa. I got in line at the snack bar behind Kaitlin while Ryan approached Marissa at the bench. "Hi." I greeted her and she seemed pleasantly surprised to see me. "So I was wondering if you'd want to hang out."

"You and me?"

"Well I'm not going to ask the snack bar cashier."

Kaitlin laughed. "Sure." She looked over at Ryan and Marissa. "Seeing how my sister is going to have a date, I'd love to." I guess one could make the assumption. "What time?"

"How's eight?" I knew that gave enough time to see the movie with Seth and then meet Kaitlin.

"Perfect." Kaitlin smiled. "Meet me here."

Then I left the line just as Ryan finished talking to Marissa. "Well?"

"She wants to cook for me."

"Well that's interesting." I chuckled. I had heard from Kaitlin that the only thing that Marissa knows how to cook is macaroni and cheese. "It'll just be like the dinners you made at home." If we were lucky enough to have the boxed mac and cheese in the house.

"What about you?"

"Not sure what we're going to do yet." I guess we could have discussed that, but I figured maybe she could plan something or we could wing it. Either way, it could be fun.

* * *

Ryan and I were finishing our shifts at the Crab Shack when Seth showed up with three IMAX tickets. We went in the back to clean up and then clock out. It didn't take more than five minutes and by the time we came out, Donnie had roped Seth into one of his Corona parties. Ryan and I both knew that was an awful idea for multiple reasons.

"You're not going." Ryan and I both said in unison as Donnie headed back to change and clock out.

"Okay _mom_ ," Seth laughed. "Except, I am."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a shady neighborhood."

"Really hard-core." Ryan added. We both knew that the kind of parties Seth was used to in Newport was nothing like the ones Donnie was talking about. "Kids like Donnie," Ryan tried to figure out the best way to explain this so Seth would understand. "You don't know them and they don't know kids like you."

"So I shouldn't wear my ascot and talk about Grey Poupon?" Seth replied sarcastically.

"How are you going to get there?" I crossed my arms.

"I'll take my mom's Range Rover."

"Wrong answer." I remarked.

"I can park it up the street." Seth corrected, though Ryan and I both knew that was still risky. This was not a good idea at all. "Look, Donnie is a cool guy right?" He seemed alright, though after what I seen last night, he's not exactly the definition for a good guy in my opinion. "Maybe this way we can all be friends and hang out." It seemed Seth was truly lonely without Ryan and me around and he was realizing he desperately needed more friends.

"Ryan, Sam, you guys game too?" Donnie came out from the back and I looked to Ryan, not sure what we were going to do.

"One hour." Ryan told Seth seriously. "That's it."

"Two." Seth countered.

"Don't push it," I rolled my eyes and took out my phone, contemplating if I needed to text Kaitlin that we may need to push back our plans a bit. But then decided against it. Those two hours at the party was the time I gave for the movie we're now skipping. As long as we left by then, I wouldn't be late for my plans and Ryan wouldn't be late for his; hopefully nothing deters them.

* * *

We took the Range Rover and parked it a few streets down. Seth wanted to go up closer to the house, but I knew that was far riskier given the neighborhood were in. Once we parked, we walked up to the house where there was loud music blaring and lots of screaming. We walked in and past a bunch of people, one girl brushed up against Seth, which seemed to terrify him.

"You're the one who wanted to come." I reminded him.

"She is really a dancer."

"Chino!" We saw Donnie motioning for Ryan and me to come over. "I want you guys to meet my boys." I noticed Seth being invited in another direction with some other girls.

"You have an hour and a half." I reminded him again before following Ryan in the direction of where Donnie was.

"Sam, Ryan, these are my boys—"

"I remember you." One of the boys said as he attempted to wrap my arm around me. "You're a great dancer." He sounded already drunk.

"Yeah," I laughed awkwardly. "Maybe you should take some lessons." The other boys with Donnie made a mockery sound. "What was your name again?"

"Noah."

"Why don't you take Sam and go have some fun." Donnie suggested.

"I'm good." I didn't want to stay long.

"Come on," Noah urged. "Just one song."

"I know it won't be one song."

"Please," He almost sounded like he was begging. "Let me get you a drink and we have some fun. Whatever you want." I glanced at Ryan before nodding. He took me away and handed me a drink. I didn't take it from him.

"I don't drink alcohol and you're not getting into my pants."

"Come on," Noah sighed as he took my hand and put the cup in it. "Lighten up."

I poured the drink out. "I'll dance, but I won't drink." I had some time to kill before Ryan and I could get Seth out of here so I better make the most of it. Maybe then the time would go faster.

"You're a pretty good dancer." He commented. "That's how I remembered you from last night."

"I'm sure the only thing you think about is how a girl's ass moves."

"Not the only thing." He smirked for a moment. He then started to talk about something. His life story probably. But I wasn't paying much attention. Until I saw Ryan giving me a look and then I attempted to walk away. "Hey, wait, don't go."

"Sorry—" I tried to get out of his grip.

"I'm leaving."

"Come on," He groaned. "We were having such a good time."

"I have plans with someone else."

"Who?" He looked over at Ryan. "Your boyfriend?"

"He's my brother and no." I answered.

"Who could be better than me?" I don't think he wanted me to answer that.

"The girl that I'm trying to get out of here to see." I got my arm out of his grasp and attempted to walk away.

"So you're a dyke!?"

I didn't even want to respond to that crude question. I just kept walking away until I caught up with Ryan and we went to find Seth, whom was being entertained by some women. We couldn't even get to him before they were pulling him in another direction.

"Great." Ryan groaned.

"You better call Marissa." I told him. We should have known that we were going to be here longer. When Ryan stepped away to find a phone, I took out mine and called Kaitlin when I was in a spot with the least amount of people.

"Sam? Where are you?"

"I'm running a bit late."

"Where are you?" Kaitlin probably could hear everything around me. "Are you at a party?"

"Not by choice." I sighed. "Seth—" I then noticed one of the dancer's that was entertaining Seth. "I'll be there soon, but I got to get Seth away from this dancer."

"Dancer?" Kaitlin laughed slightly.

"Sorry got to go." I hung up and then went over to Seth, pulling him away from the women. He looked disappointed. "We are leaving."

"Now." Ryan added as he came over. And then Seth tried to explain why they should stay longer, but after receiving a glare from not only Ryan, but me as well, he realized he wasn't going to win the argument.

"Fine." Seth groaned. "But this was awesome."

"You're never going to one of these parties again." We started heading out of the party and then we heard a few guys talking about how someone demo'd a Range Rover. The three of us looked at each other, knowing that wasn't going to be good.

"My mom is going to kill me." Seth said once we found the car. It was a complete wreck.

"I guess we're not going anywhere tonight." I told Ryan and he nodded.

"Nevermind that!" Seth exclaimed. "Did you not hear that my mom is going to kill me?"

"Coming here was your idea." I shook my head, ignoring Seth's groans. "You come up with a lie to tell Sandy and Kirsten." It was already going to be interesting driving it back to the house in the shape it was in. While Ryan attempted to drive, I took the liberty of sending a message to both Kaitlin and then Marissa, canceling the plans we had with them. There was no response from either, which was no surprise to Ryan or me. We should have just left.

* * *

The next day I was at work when Kaitlin came in. I was surprised to see her since she knew I would be working. I would have thought she would be too annoyed at me. "Hey," I couldn't hide the smile. Though I wondered if her coming to see me was a good thing, considering what happened last night. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, obviously I'm not here because I love shrimp." Kaitlin remarked. "I'm here to talk to you."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"It's not your fault." Kaitlin replied. "I was never mad—well maybe a little disappointed, but I wasn't mad." I was happy to hear that. "Marissa was mad."

"Oh, I'm sure." It was enough with what happened between her and Luke and then her dad. The last thing she needed was for Ryan to stand her up,

"But Seth talked to her, so I think they may be hanging out tonight at your house."

"That's good." And maybe instead of macaroni and cheese, Ryan could cook something better.

"And I was thinking maybe we could try again." I would like that. Hopefully Seth wouldn't get himself invited to one of Donnie's parties again. "How is tonight at seven? I can meet you at your place."

"Sounds good."

"Can't wait." Kaitlin added before leaving.

Ryan came out from the back when he noticed Kaitlin leaving. "Was that Kaitlin?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "So I hear Seth talked to Marissa and you guys are having your date tonight."

"And I'm cooking." Ryan replied. "My famous grilled cheeses."

"What are you?" I laughed. "Ten?"

"Well, excuse me," Ryan shoved me slightly. "Last time I checked, you loved them."

"I just thought if you were cooking for Marissa, it'd be less fifth grader." I was expecting like an actual meal. One better than half of Newport boys could cook.

"I thought I'd save that." Ryan winked and I shook my head, trying not to roll my eyes. "Anyways, so what are you doing with Kaitlin?" I guess it was easy to assume we were going out since she came around.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I think she's going to plan something." She only said where to meet so I assumed she had something planned for us to do. "Lets just hope that Seth doesn't make any plans to ruin them again."

* * *

Ryan and I were getting off work when Seth invited Donnie to come to a Newport party. We had tried to tell him that was a bad idea. But Seth wasn't listening. I had a bad feeling about a guy like Donnie hanging around the Newport crowd as opposed to Seth, Ryan, and I. But I guess Seth would have to find out on his own. Surely a fight would break out like the one Ryan got into during our first night here. I wouldn't be surprised if Donnie got into with Luke considering how vocal he was about hating him. But I could be wrong. I hoped I ended up being wrong. "Don't say we didn't warn you," Seth was going to do what he wanted. But I was not going to cancel my plans on his behalf again. "Try to keep him from killing Luke."

"He's not going to kill your boyfriend." Seth teased and I shoved him.

"The last thing that needs to happen is another fight." Even if it didn't involve Ryan or I. "You want to bring him, it is on you, but I am not going to babysit."

"Who said you had to?" Seth looked between me and Ryan.

"Just be careful." Ryan added. "We need to get going."

Ryan and I both headed back to the house to change. I wasn't sure exactly what I should wear since I didn't know what Kaitlin had planned. I settled on a tank top and shorts. By the time I went downstairs, the doorbell rang and both Marissa and Kaitlin were there.

"Ryan's out back." I told Marissa and then turned to Kaitlin. "So what exactly are we going to do?"

"You'll see," Kaitlin said and urged me to follow. But then looked behind me as Marissa went inside the house. "Have fun sis!" She called back before Kaitlin and I left. "If they don't kiss tonight, I don't know if they ever will." I laughed. I had to agree with her. If Ryan didn't make a move soon while he had an opening, he might lose his chance. It's ridiculous how long he's waiting considering how obvious it is that Marissa likes him back.

"So where are we going?" We had been walking a while and I realized we were almost back towards the crab shack.

"I thought we could go to the beach." Kaitlin said as she pulled me onto the sand and then she took off her top and shorts, revealing her bikini. "Maybe I should have told you to bring a suit." I knew if she had told me to wear a suit, I probably wouldn't have gone, assuming there would be swimming involved.

"I don't need it."

"You kind of will."

"Did I mention I don't do oceans?" I realized I wasn't sure if Kaitlin knew that. "Or any kind of body of water?"

"Well, I think we could change that." I wasn't sure how I felt about that. "Sam, c'mon," Kaitlin held out her hand to me. "You trust me, right?" I nodded. "Then lets have some fun." I took her hand and we ran down to the shore and I gripped her hand tighter as we got down into the water. "See, you're still alive!"

"Shut up!" I couldn't help but laugh. This actually wasn't terrible, aside from the taste of salt water. Kaitlin kicked some water in my direction, splashing me. And I returned the favor. Then she then pushed enough water towards me, causing me to fall back, getting myself completely soaked.

"I'm sure you wish you had a suit now."

"Yeah," I nodded as I ran my fingers through my now soaked hair and moved it to one shoulder. "I do, actually."

"Well now that I know you'll go in, I'll be sure to warn you next time." Kaitlin held her hand out to me and she helped me to my feet.

"As long as my feet can touch the ground and my head is above water." As long as we didn't go out too far, then there was less of a chance of me drowning.

"Next I'm going to push you in the deep end of our pool…"

"You better not." I had no idea how to swim. "I think you might want me alive."

"I guess you have a point." Kaitlin would probably miss out on any future hang outs if I ended up drowning. "Come on, let's get you dry." She noticed I started to shiver. "Or instead of drowning, you might die of hypothermia." I nodded as I followed her out of the water over to where she sat her bag down. I crossed my arms in attempting to keep warm.

"Hurry up! I'm freezing!" I said as my body shivered and my teeth chattered.

Kaitlin wrapped a towel around me. "There," I was relieved, already feeling a bit warmer with the towel. I'm relieved she brought an extra. "Better?"

"Yeah," I nodded, still shivering a bit. "Glad you brought an extra."

"Who said it was an extra?"

"Well you can't blame me," I had no idea what Kaitlin had planned. "I didn't know a towel would be required."

"Well, you would have known if I hadn't had to keep it from you." Kaitlin countered.

"Okay, very funny."

"You know, soaking wet is a good look on you." I laughed at what I decided to take as a compliment.

"Thanks, I think." I smiled slightly. "This was fun." I was glad we made time to do this. It was nice having a friend that I could hang out with; and one that wasn't my brother.

"Yeah," Kaitlin nodded. "It was." She then leaned in closer and kissed me on my lips.

"What are you doing?" I pulled away and looked at her with my eyes wide in shock.

"I thought," Kaitlin frowned, taken aback. "Sorry."

Then before I could say anything else, my phone that I put in her bag started to ring. I answered it noticing that it was Seth on the caller ID. "Seth?" I listened to what he had to say, though I didn't listen to all of it to know that he needed help and that I needed to get down there as soon as possible. "I'll be right there."

"You're leaving?" Kaitlin asked, looking upset.

"Seth's in trouble."

"Yeah, okay," Kaitlin quickly picked up her stuff. "I get it."

"Kaitlin, it's not like that." Though what just happened caught me off guard, I didn't really want to leave without actually talking about it. This was horrible timing. I didn't realize Kaitlin felt that way.

"It's fine," But it wasn't fine. "I made a mistake." She started to walk away. "Now go." And then she was gone and I sighed in frustration. _Why did I have to be right about Seth bringing Donnie to a Newport party? And why did he have to realize his mistake at the worst possible time?_

* * *

"Sam!" Seth saw me come in. "Thank god!" I never thought I'd see Seth so relieved to see me. "I called Ryan too but…"

"I wasn't far." I told him and looked around. "What's going on?"

"Donnie's kind of a psycho."

"I warned you." I then looked over when I heard something break and looked over at the counter. Donnie just broke a blender. I knew Holly was not going to be pleased.

"That's my blender!" Holly yelled as she came down the stairs with Luke following right behind. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at seeing that.

"Hey!" Donnie's eyes fell on Luke. "It's _Abercombie_!" He exclaimed. "Or are you _Finch_?"

"Jackass." Luke responded. "What's your problem?"

"You."

Seth attempts to get in between and stop them as Luke got closer to Donnie. He had the look like he was ready to throw a punch, which was a bad idea. "Luke, that's not a good idea."

"Shut up Cohen!" Luke pushes Seth away.

"Donnie, just stop!" I chimed in.

"Sam's right, you best be leaving." Luke said. If we could all get out of here with nobody getting hurt, that would be great.

"Or what?" Donnie challenged. "What are you going to do to me?" He pretended to lunge at Luke, who backed off in response. "What? Afraid you're going to mess up your hair?"

I saw Ryan rush in and get between Luke and Donnie. "Donnie, what's up?" I decided to follow.

"Hey, Sam, Ryan!" Donnie seemed pleased to see us. "What's up?"

"Should have figured this chump was a friend of yours." Luke retaliated.

"Back off." I gave Luke a serious look but he didn't see it.

"Why don't you guys go back to the trailer park!?"

"We should just go." Ryan and I both urged Donnie but he wasn't having it now.

"What did you just say to me?" Donnie got closer to Luke. He should have kept his mouth shut. Luke then shoves Donnie and then Donnie pulled out a gun from his pants. "You're done." He pointed the gun at Luke and everyone in the room started to scream. "Who's the tough guy now?" I just stared, glancing between Seth, Ryan, and then Donnie. This was worse than I thought. "How much do you hate this guy, Ryan? The way he makes you feel like Trash? Seth?" I noticed Seth got in front of Summer. Donnie then turned to me. "What about you Sam?"

"Donnie, this is not the way." I have my issues with people but that doesn't mean I want them dead.

"I'm sorry," Luke was clearly scared. "I'm sorry."

"Role reversal now," Donnie laughed. "Who's the bitch now?!"

"Okay, you scared him," Ryan attempted to talk him down. "You can put it down now."

"Man, I'm just trying to have a good time." Donnie replied, still pointing the gun at Luke. "Yo, guys having fun now?" He looked between the three of us.

"Donnie, don't." I knew this could get ugly so Ryan and I were being careful. "Look at me," And he did. "Listen, I know that some—most of these people suck. But they don't know any better." I had met some of the adults in this town and they were real winners; worse than their kids. "And what's this going to do, huh?" Aside possibly get him arrested.

While I had distracted Donnie, Ryan used the opportunity to lunge for the gun and then one shot went off before Ryan managed to get it from him. I heard Summer scream and then I ran over to Luke, noticing that the bullet must have hit him in the arm. I took the towel that I had wrapped around me and then wrapped it around the wound. Then Ryan came over once Donnie had ran and attempted to stop the blood flow.

"You're going to be okay," I attempted to Luke calm. He just nodded, unable to say anything. I turned to the other girls still in the room. "Someone call an ambulance!"

* * *

Seth, Ryan, I went to the hospital. Ryan drove us in the car he borrowed from the house. Ryan decided to call Marissa while Seth talked to one of the police officers about what happened. I decided to send Kaitlin a text. [I am really sorry I left. But it was bad. Luke's in the hospital.] I then sent a follow-up text. [I really want to talk about what happened. Please call me.] I put my phone away, not expecting a reply for a while.

Ryan sat down. "No answer."

"Same here."

"I thought she should be here." Ryan knew that Marissa should know what happened.

"She could come." I wasn't sure. It all depended if Marissa looked at the message or not. "I don't know if Kaitlin will look at my messages until the morning." And that was at the very least. I wouldn't be surprised if she chose to ignore me for longer.

"Did something happen?"

"It's a long story." And I wasn't sure if it was one I should be telling.

Then Sandy came to the waiting room, where Ryan and I were sitting. "The police picked up Donnie," I felt relieved. After what happened, hopefully he would realize what a stupid thing that was to bring a loaded gun. You don't mess around with that stuff. "Do you guys want to tell me how the hell this happened?"

"Well," Ryan started to but then a doctor came out and told us that Luke was going to be alright. He just needed some stitches.

"Which one of you is Sam?"

"Me." I stood up.

"He would like to talk to you." I thought he would want to talk to Marissa, if anybody. But then again, she wasn't here.

I glanced at Ryan and Sandy. "Go," Sandy urged. "We'll all talk later at home."

I nodded and then headed back to the room and Luke smiled at me. "Hey," I was honestly surprised that he seemed so happy to see me. But not all that surprised, given what happened.

"Hi," I walked over to his bedside. "They said you wanted to see me."

"You saved my life."

"I just did what anyone would have done."

"I don't think so." Luke shook his head. I guess not everyone would have known what to do in that situation. "And if it wasn't for you, who knows what have happened."

"Maybe you should be more careful who you piss off." I hoped he took my advice. "Between the black eyes, the burns, the bullet wounds…"

"I see your point."

"So you just wanted to see me, to thank me?" I asked. Why did I have the feeling there was more to it?

"I wanted to apologize for never getting back to you." Luke said attempting to move closer to me, but I stopped him as he let out a groan.

"You shouldn't move." I put my hand on his shoulder and now we were inches away from each other. "But now that, you mention it, why did you never text me again?"

"Because I wasn't sure if Marissa and I were still together."

"Why did that matter?" I asked. For one, we were just hanging out as friends; as far as I knew. And dating Marissa never stopped him from going off with Holly or other girls.

"Because I like you." Luke admitted and then he kissed me. He looked directly into my eyes and then I found myself kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN in 2017. Sam is Ryan's twin and is portrayed by Emily Osment. The other boy, Ricky, is portrayed by Nathan Kress. Also, Kaitlin will be aged up for this story.


End file.
